


Incomplete

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Pining Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Harry Potter screwed up big time which caused his best friend to leave. Five years after Hermione left, Harry has never lost hope of finding her again. When he does find her, it's of the most complicated circumstances. He was to be the bodyguard of the Queen of Karthegenia. With their unresolved past, could he convince her to forgive him?





	1. Chapter 1

INCOMPLETE

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One: Harry's Song

September 19, 2007

Ronald Weasley entered the main fireplace at Potter Manor. Today is Hermione Granger's birthday. Hermione his best friend and ex-girlfriend who they haven't seen in the last five years after she left the wizarding world. They tried looking for her, but all their efforts were in vain. Apparently, looking for the smartest witch of their generation is no easy feat. Of course, he was greatly affected by Hermione's disappearance. It was his best friend, Harry Potter, slayer of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who took the toll of Hermione's disappearance to heart. Harry never gave up the search for Hermione and he's never been the same ever since she disappeared. Everyone else has slowly accepted Hermione's loss from the wizarding world except Harry. It seemed his best mate was operating on autopilot. He was alive but he's not living. Ron sometimes blamed Hermione for going away but he can't get mad at her. After all, Hermione suffered and when she can't take the pain, she went away. So, Ronald Weasley being the supportive friend he was, decided to commiserate with Harry in celebrating Hermione's 28th birthday, wherever in the world she may be. He knew that Harry decided to hold Hermione's celebration in the library since he knew that it was her favorite part of the manor. He was about to enter the library when he decided to observe Harry from outside seeing that his friend seemed to be celebrating an intimate moment.

"May you have a happy birthday, Hermione. You're 28 now. Maybe you're married, though I hope not. I wonder how old our baby is right now? It's been five years. Do you still think of me 'Mione? Isn't five years enough? Why can't you just come back? I'll do anything just to see you again!", Ron heard Harry's monologue and he covered his mouth to avoid making a sound. Harry and Hermione have a baby? Is that the reason why she left? What did Harry do to Hermione? No wonder he's the most affected person when she left.

"Hermione, what must I do for you to forgive me? Hell! I don't even care if you forgive me or not! I just want to see you again! If only I can see you again then I will grovel at your feet and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. My life is meaningless without you in it! Hermione, wherever you are, I beg you. Please come back to me. I need you in my life!", he heard Harry continue to sob as he was caressing a picture of Hermione. Merlin, Hermione! Wherever you are, I do hope you can feel Harry's suffering. The poor bloke needs you Hermione, so please come back, Ron closed his eyes and prayed for her to return.

A twenty-seven-year-old Harry Potter was standing at the center of the library in his home at Potter Manor. Every year on her birthday, he would light a candle for her and then spend some time looking at his memories of her in his pensieve. Every year since she disappeared without a trace from the last time he saw her back in May 9, 2002, he would celebrate all her special days at the library. From her birthday, to Valentine's day, the anniversary of the day she last saw him. He had a special cabinet inside the library where he stored all her birthday and Christmas gifts in the hopes that he would be giving them to her once he finds her again. He also had a separate cabinet for his gifts to his child, a child that he doesn't even know the gender of.

"Wherever you are Hermione, this song is for you. I hope you can feel how sorry I am and how much I love you even if we're far apart", he whispered as made his way to the grand piano. The Potter Manor's grand piano was moved to the library since Hermione loved to play whenever she used to visit. Her voice used to uplift his spirits especially when he was nursing a broken heart when Ginny broke up with him. When Hermione left, he spent so much time in the library that one day he just found the courage to learn how to play. So now, he plays music that he dedicates for the only woman he's ever going to need to make his life complete.

(Bright lights, fancy restaurants  
Everything in this world that a man could want  
Got a bank account bigger than the law should allow  
Still I'm lonely now)

If only Hermione could hear me right now. This song really is perfect for my life right now. I've got everything I want. I have a lot of money, I've got this huge manor, I've got my career as an auror going well. I have everything I want except her, my Hermione. I'm not even sure if I could still call her mine, what if she's with someone else now? Merlin! Please don't let that happen.

(Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me  
Fame and fortune still can't find  
I'm a grown man runnin' out of time)

As the Head auror, slayer of Voldemort, I can get any woman I want since a lot of them keep throwing themselves at me, but they're not you, Hermione. I want only you. I need only you in my life. I am getting older each year and people tell me to settle down and find a nice woman to build a family with. But how can I do that when I know I can have the family I want with you and our child? Hermione, please come back to me…

(Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women, all the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
So I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete  
Said without you girl ahh  
Listen)

(Your perfume, your sexy lingerie  
Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday  
A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love  
I wasn't sure that I was)

I can't forget how you looked when you're writhing under me. I can't forget how you smell like vanilla, parchment, and jasmine. That unique scent that used to comfort me knowing you're just around. I still can't believe I bollocksed it up after I took your virginity in my drunken state and when you told me you loved me, I only said that I loved you as a sister. That was the stupidest mistake I have ever made. Not realizing you were right there all along. Not realizing that you were the perfect girl. Not knowing that my dream girl was just there masquerading as my best friend. And when I realized it, you were gone…

(It's been a year, winter, summer, spring and fall  
But bein' without you just ain't livin' ain't nothing at all  
If I could travel back in time  
I'd relive the days you were mine)

It's been five years Hermione. Five long lonely years without you by my side. Not knowing where you are. Not hearing your voice. Not getting your Hermi-hugs. My life's been empty without you. If only I could undo everything. If only I could go back in time, I would treat you right and tell you how much I love you. But then again, when I traveled back in time before, I needed you to be with me so that I could be able to do it. See, Hermione? Can't you see how much I need you in my life?

(Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women, all the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete  
Oh yeah that without you girl ahh)

(I just can't help lovin' you  
But I loved you much too late  
I'd give anything  
And everything  
To hear you say  
That you'll stay)

The day I realized that I was indeed in love with you was on the very last day I saw you. You have been avoiding me ever since we slept together that fateful Valentine's Day. I tried to get a hold of you, but you always set up excuses. Then I remembered that you loved this musical Phantom of the Opera and you invited me to come along way before and so I went, hoping I could catch you there. And then I saw you, all glowing and beautiful. I was stunned by your beauty. It was like seeing you for the first time. And then I noticed that your body was fuller, and your belly rounded. I even had the balls to ask if the baby was mine. And then you slapped me, hard on the cheek. And at that moment I knew I was in love. That was the last time I saw you. I've spent the last five years looking for you, but it seems that you've disappeared without a trace. Merlin! I need a miracle. I can't continue living like this. I need to see you again, Hermione!

(Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women, all the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete)

(Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women, all the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete)

(Without you girl  
Without you girl my life  
Without you girl my life, my life is incomplete  
Without you girl my life is incomplete  
Oh yeah, my life is incomplete  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

"I'll do anything, Hermione. Just come back to me!", Harry wiped the tears that were flowing down as he sang to her and remembered his regrets. Since he was so caught up in his pain and misery, he didn't notice his best mate, Ron Weasley, slowly closed the door to the library and left Potter Manor via the floo. I promise you that we'll find Hermione, Harry. I can't bear seeing you like this, Ron arrived home with that promise in his heart. He now understood why Harry's been living on autopilot ever since Hermione left. Harry Potter was madly in love with Hermione Granger and they even have a child together. Sure, he doesn't know the entire story of what happened between his best friends, but all secrets will come out in the open at the right time. He just hoped and prayed that whenever Harry finds Hermione, she's still unattached. Because Ron knew that if Harry finds Hermione married to someone else, it will be the death of his best mate. Should I talk to the gang about my recent discovery? So that I could convince them to help me in looking for Hermione? After all, she has clearly hid her tracks very well these past five years. Maybe they need more heads to brainstorm on Hermione Granger's whereabouts. She's not the brightest witch of her generation for nothing after all, of course looking for her will be bloody difficult!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hermione Found

When the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt called Harry to round up his five best aurors for an emergency meeting first thing in the morning, he knew that he was in for a tough day. He was prepared for the worst – rogue dementors, a random magical beast creating havoc, or even a rise of a new Dark Lord. As he climbed the ranks of his career as an auror, he has already conditioned himself to be ready for anything. So, he was surprised to see the minister seated with the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and another important looking gentleman that he's never met before.

"Good that you and your aurors are here, Harry. Mr. Roshka let me introduce the chief of Britain's magical police force, Auror Potter", the minister introduced him to the gentleman. Harry shook the hands of the foreigner and he's mind started to wander about the implications this meeting could have on the mission.

"Aurors, please take a seat!", the minister gestured then Harry and his team all took a seat.

"Mr. Roshka here is the Chief of Staff for the Queen of Karthegenia, which is an island country in Eastern Europe. The Karthegenian Queen is a distant relative of the Queen Elizabeth, and by virtue of a treaty along with the Karthegenian Queen's citizenship, we are called by her majesty to offer help. Mr. Roshka would you mind addressing the aurors?"

"Yes, thank you Minister. Gentleman, my queen needs your special brand of security services since there has been a few attempts on her life and that of the Crown Prince in the past three months. After some investigation we have been led to believe that the attacks are magical in nature. Hence, we need your help", Mr. Roshka briefly explained the case.

"Mr. Roshka, if I may ask?", Harry inquired.

"Yes, Chief Auror Potter?"

"Please call me, Harry sir. Doesn't Karthagenia have a magical community that could possibly help? Also, why do you specifically seek the British magical community for help? And does the Queen of Karthegenia have magical enemies or something? I just find it most curious that she and the Crown Prince be victims of such magical attacks", Harry was straight to the point.

"Harry, Karthegenia is a rather small island country with no more than 10 million people. As for the existence of a magical community, we do have one, but it is very small and magical folks are well integrated into our government unlike here in Britain where magicals have their separate government. The Queen of Karthegenia was born here in Britain. Her mother, the former Crown Princess who abdicated the throne, married a British man and the family decided to live here. Our Queen has gone to Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998."

"Sir, I went to Hogwarts from 1991 to 1997. I studied there from my first to sixth years. If there was a student who was royalty, the students would surely know about it", Harry said respectfully.

"Yes, I know. My Queen has gone to Hogwarts while concealing her real identity. She says only the former Headmaster someone called Dumbledore and her favorite Professor, a Minerva McGonagall knew about her real identity", Mr. Roshka explained.

"May we ask what name was used by your queen during her time at Hogwarts? Surely, I would remember her since it seems we were on the same year", Harry replied.

"Of course. Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Karthegenia, Antonietta Hermione Jean Kournikova – Granger was known all throughout Hogwarts as Hermione Jean Granger. Her majesty says that she was part of a house called Gryffindor."

Harry Potter sat there as if struck by lightning. His best friend and the woman he loved was royalty? Surely the Queen of Karthegenia is not Hermione, right?

"Harry? Are you alright?", the minister inquired.

"Yes. Mr. Roshka, do you have a picture of your queen with you? I just wanted to make sure", he said in a breathless voice. Of course, if Hermione turned out to be one and the same person as the Queen of Karthegenia he would be happy. At least he now knows where she is but the knowledge that she is now queen is just too much to take in.

"Of course, here you go. This is Her Majesty, Queen Antonietta during her coronation five years ago. As the last surviving member of the Kournikova family, she had no choice but to take the crown. The previous monarch was her grandmother, Queen Clarishka who died of old age. Queen Antonietta's parents were killed in a tragic accident shortly after her grandmother's death."

Harry no longer listened to whatever Mr. Roshka was saying. He was just busy staring at the photo handed out to him. The photo confirmed everything. Hermione Jean Granger is the Queen of Karthegenia! She looked so beautiful and so regal during her coronation. She was wearing a long flowy gown that was golden brown in color with some red embellishments. Hermione was wearing a thick red cape and she was seated in a throne with a crown on her head and a scepter in one hand. Forgetting everyone else in the room, he caressed her face on the photo and stared at her with longing. I finally found you Hermione!

"Harry?", the minister brought him back to reality.

"Yes, Minister?", he said after clearing his throat.

"Mr. Roshka was asking if you could possibly assign a member of your team to be the Queen's auror guard 24/7? This means that whoever you assign, he or she must fly to Karthegenia as soon as possible.

"Of course, we could assign someone to be Herm - I mean the Queen's auror guard. How many do you need though?", he immediately replied. Hermione needs my help! I would definitely go!

"Knowing how headstrong her majesty is, I would have to say that one or two auror guards would be enough. After all, I am very sure that reinforcements could be called in quickly what with magic and all. I mean I am a squib, so I don't have any magic. But I've seen what magic can do. Besides, Queen Antonietta is a force to be reckoned with herself. I've seen her train. We just need additional protection detail", Mr. Roshka explained.

"Alright, I'll go!", Harry said with determination. He was excited to see Hermione, yes. But he was filled with worry for her first and foremost.

"Harry, surely you can assign somebody else. You are Chief Auror for Merlin's sake!", the minister contradicted.

"I can assign my chief auror duties to my second-in-command. I am even willing to step down from being chief just so I could go to this mission", he said with conviction.

"Harry, you don't have to do this you know. Minister Shacklebolt is right. You have other men that can do the job", Mr. Roshka agreed.

"Her- bollocks, the Queen was my best friend in Hogwarts. She's helped me all throughout and now, she needs me. I have to do this!", he insisted.

"Very well, Harry. I understand how much this mission means to you. So, I accept!", the minister sighed.

"Thank you Minister. Mr. Roshka, I do hope you won't tell the Queen about my identity", he addressed both men.

"Why? I thought you were best friends with her majesty?", Mr. Roshka asked with confusion and curiosity.

"Let's just say that I want to keep it as a surprise", he shrugged.

"Very well, Harry", Mr. Roshka shook his hand.

"When are you coming back to Karthegenia, Mr. Roshka?", he inquired.

"Tonight."

"I'll come with you!"

"Harry, surely you could come later in the week?", the minister argued.

"With all due respect minister, this mission is very important. I have to be there as soon as possible. I'll keep in touch with the rest of the aurors via mirrors and my second-in-command could take the reins for me."

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Potter and Minister Shacklebolt. The people and the Crown of Karthegenia owe you a great favor!", Mr. Roshka respectfully bowed to them, so they bowed in return. After the meeting, Harry immediately returned to the auror office to give quick notice to his second-in-command and the rest of the team about his new mission. He gave them the high-level details about the mission saying that he must be overseas to protect someone very important. When everything was arranged, he sent a patronus message to Ron saying that they must meet at lunch since he has some emergency to discuss. Ron quickly gave out a reply and they agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Harry? What is wrong? What is the emergency that you must meet me for lunch today?", Ron said with worry as he approached Harry who was seating at their favorite table at the Three Broomsticks. Harry gestured for Ron to take a seat and he cast notice-me-not and silencing charms before he replied.

"I found Hermione, Ron! I finally know where she is! In fact, I'm going to her tonight!", he said with excitement.

"Woah? How? What happened? Why? When? Explain!", Ron replied with equal excitement and disbelief. Apparently, his best mate couldn't believe the news as well. After five long years, they now know about Hermione's whereabouts.

Harry proceeded to narrate to Ron all that happened in his meeting today and like him, his best mate could not believe that Hermione, their bushy-haired know-it-all best friend was royalty. In fact, Ron just couldn't wrap it in his mind that Hermione is now Queen of Karthegenia. Harry observed Ron sitting there all quiet. Clearly trying to process his news about Hermione. Ron cleared his throat and Harry prepared himself for his best mate's reaction.

"So, Harry? Have any plans on how to court a Queen?", Ron said with a teasing smirk. Harry blushed, and he was surprised. He never knew that Ron had an idea about his feelings for Hermione. Seeing him blush and get flustered, Ron laughed, and Harry glared at his best mate.

"Shut up, Ron! That's not important right now! First, I have to secure Hermione's safety," and that of my son's, he added in his mind. Ron snorted to show that he didn't believe him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I know that you want to keep Hermione safe. But I also know that at the first sight of her you'll be head over heels in love again. And don't you dare deny it. I saw you moon over her during her most recent birthday. I was there!", Ron gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Fine! There's no use denying it anyway. So? Do you have any tips on how to court a queen, Ronald? Seeing as it is you who has a blooming love life. And I know, because your wife Michelle, is surely happy", he said with a sigh.

"Well mate, Hermione was my ex-girlfriend and I wooed her using that book 10 Fail Safe Ways to Woo Witches and clearly it didn't work. And I know your case is difficult. So, I don't have any tip but to be yourself. If you be honest about how you feel, and show her what I saw at the library, then you might as well have a chance", Ron said in all seriousness.

"Thanks mate! I know I love her. Hell! I've waited for her for five years. It's just, I never expected our meeting again to be like this you know. I mean, I hurt her a lot in the past. And now, I have to protect her from whatever is threatening her. And she's a bloody Queen for Merlin's sake! And you know I'm an idiot when it comes to girls!", he was exasperated and nervous.

"Harry? You happen to know if Hermione has a King now or whatever it is they call the royal husband?", Ron asked with worry.

"Hermione's not married Ron. I looked her up online before coming here", he said with a smirk.

"You're such a crazy stalker, Harry Potter!", Ron teased.

"So, this online thingy, damn muggles are geniuses, do you have a picture of our dear Hermione there?", Ron asked with excitement. It was clear that the redhead missed her very much too. Harry handed Ron his cellphone where he downloaded some pictures of Queen Antonietta of Karthagenia. Some of them were from press events, close ups, and her official photo from the coronation. Ron looked at the pictures and his jaw dropped.

"Good luck, mate! You're gonna need it. Hermione is damned gorgeous and she's a bloody queen! You're going to have some serious competition that's for sure!", Ron exclaimed.

"Gee! Thanks mate!", he said with sarcasm.

"Well, Harry Potter has always made the impossible, possible. So, just consider this your next adventure", Ron tried to cheer him up.

"I just hope she won't throw me out, mate!"

"Good luck, Harry! You will really be needing it!", Ron patted him on the back. I know Ron! I honestly need all the luck I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Queen and The Bodyguard

Harry Potter arrived at Limkrovskia, the capital of Karthegenia at five in the morning. He left London with Erik Roshka via a commercial plane at ten in the evening and the flight time was around four hours. Since Karthegenia was three hours ahead of London, they arrived at the airport before sun rise. He was tired from the trip, but he was excited. He's finally going to see Hermione and their son after all these years! They traveled one hour from the airport to Kournikov, the palace of the Kournikovas where the crown resides. Harry noticed that Karthegenia was a lot different from London. It was filled with scenic views of trees, mountains, and flowers. He learned from Erik that the country was most popular for exporting perfume, flowers, and organic cosmetic products that is why he could see fields of beautiful flowers everywhere. At fifteen minutes past six in the morning, the car they rode in arrived in front of the palace gates and Harry was in awe. Bloody Hell! Hermione really is queen! Yes, he knew that Hermione was the Queen of Karthegenia but looking at her official residence, a palace made of bricks and marble, it officially sunk into his head that the Hermione he knew at Hogwarts is totally different from the Hermione he will be seeing soon. Just like the rest of what he's seen of Karthegenia, Kournikov was surrounded by beautiful flowers everywhere.

Erik escorted him inside the palace and gave him an overview of the Kournikov. As he entered the main hall where the grand staircase was at, he noticed a lot of paintings on the walls. When he asked Erik about them, he was informed that the portraits surrounding the main hall were all the monarchs of Karthegenia, so he looked around and saw that some of the female monarchs bear a striking resemblance to Hermione, especially the most recent one, Queen Clarishka, her grandmother.

"Erik? Why is there no portrait of the reigning monarch?", he inquired. He was excited to look at Hermione's portrait. Any picture of her was something that he's always looked forward to since she left five years ago.

"Harry, per Kournikov tradition, only the former monarchs' portraits are displayed here. The reigning monarch has their portrait displayed in the throne room beside the coat of arms and the Karthegenian flag. I will be showing you the throne room soon, but you must meet Queen Antonietta first. She usually wakes up at seven in the morning and goes for her daily swim before getting ready for the day. She takes a swim at her private indoor pool at the palace, near the monarch's suite. Why don't I show you to your rooms first so that you could quickly freshen up and then I will bring you to her majesty later", Erik gestured for him to follow so he grabbed his suitcase and walked after him.

Harry was showed to a grand room with a four-poster bed and a luxurious bath. Erik explained that his room was near the wing where the reigning monarch was occupying as well as that of the Crown Prince. Harry felt pleased when he heard this, but he kept a straight face. His room was strategically located so that he could immediately rush to help Hermione and their son should any crisis arise. It was also a good spot for him to run into his family more often. When Erik left him with a promise to return in around thirty minutes, he immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, he changed into a pair of jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and some black rubber shoes.

Ten minutes past seven in the morning, Erik knocked and said that it was time to meet the queen. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves, opened the door and followed Erik to finally meet Hermione once again. Hope she doesn't throw me out! Hope she doesn't throw me out! Hope she doesn't throw me out!

Harry entered a huge room surrounded by glass windows with a big rectangular swimming pool at the center. There floating in the middle of the pool was a water nymph dressed in a white string bikini. Hermione was doing laps and was clearly in the zone unaware that she had an audience. Having seen Hermione naked when they slept together and the times he accidentally saw her in just underwear during the Horcrux hunt, he can't seem to recall Hermione looking as gorgeous as she did right now. Ron was right! If I'm going to woo Hermione, who is a queen, and is bloody gorgeous, I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

"Your majesty? Your bodyguard courtesy from the Queen of England has arrived", Erik called out. Harry notice that Hermione seemed to halt from her lap and swam to the stairs. As if in slow motion, Hermione climbed up the stairs giving Harry a perfect view of her bare back with just the strings of her white bikini top and her perfect round arse covered by her bottoms also tied on a string. Merlin! I can't believe I haven't noticed Hermione before. This woman is a queen - no! A goddess! He tried to look away from the spectacular view but like moth to a flame, he can't keep his eyes away from her. As he felt his body reacting to the perfect scenery, he tried to think of disgusting thoughts to keep his hormones in check. Focus, Potter! If you get an inappropriate boner, she'll only have more reasons to kick you out, or worse have you executed!

He saw Hermione take the towel presented by one of her maid servants which she accepted with a smile and a whispered thanks. She proceeded to dry herself, seemingly oblivious to the innocently sensual show that she was giving him. Harry glanced around, and he noticed that there were three ladies in the room who were clearly her maids, one buff looking man who looked like a lifeguard or a swimming instructor, and then Erik. The two men seemed to be nonchalant about the show that Hermione was putting on display! Bloody hell! Are these blokes dead? How can they just stand there and ignore the view that they are presented? He saw Erik move towards Hermione and bowed in front of her.

"Your majesty, may I present your bodyguard, Chief Auror Harry James Potter!", Erik gestured towards him and he saw Hermione's startled expression upon hearing his name and the she projected a neutral expression.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Erik. Ladies and gentlemen, could you please give me and Auror Potter some privacy please. I need to speak with him in confidence", he heard Hermione say in something that sounded like Russian. He then saw everyone give her bow as they exited the pool room. Hermione went to one of the lounge chairs, grabbed a robe and put it on. At least I could concentrate when we speak! Looking at her gorgeous body makes me mind go crazy!

"Please have a seat, Chief Auror Potter", she gestured for him to take a seat near one of the round tables. He obeyed but he had a frown on his face. Seriously? Chief Auror Potter? It's as if we didn't go to Hogwarts together and spent eleven years as best friends!

"No need to be formal Hermione. Just call me Harry. Or do you want me to address you as your majesty?", he replied.

"Fine! Harry, what are you doing here?", she asked in a calm voice but knowing her so well, he could see it in her eyes that she was annoyed.

"You needed an auror guard, so the ministry sent me", he shrugged.

"Really? The ministry consented to give their Chief Auror to Karthegenia to protect a foreign queen?", she said with disbelief and sarcasm.

"I volunteered for the job. You're not just a foreign queen, Hermione. You are a hero in Britain, it's time for us to repay the favor you have bestowed through your efforts in the war", he explained. Besides, I need to see you and our son! This may be my only chance. And I need to keep you safe!

"You could have sent one of your other aurors, you know? I can't believe Ginny approved of you coming here!", she said with exasperation as she massaged her temple to control her temper. Harry tried his best to stop himself from smirking. Hermione may be queen, but she still was the same Hermione from Hogwarts who had a temper that could easily be riled up.

"And pray tell me why Ginny should approve my coming here to Karthegenia?", he said in a sing-song voice.

"Well as your wife, surely, she must have a say in your acceptance of such a far job assignment?", she said rhetorically.

"Hermione, if you only came back to Britain or kept contact with us, then you would have known that Ginny married Dean Thomas!", he said with a chuckle and he saw her try her best to prevent a blush to form on her cheeks. Merlin! How did I ever not notice how beautiful this woman is?

"Well, I'm happy for Ginny and Dean. If so, then you should still have asked permission from your wife before coming here", she continued in that annoyingly formal tone of hers.

"Hermione, if this is your subtle way of asking if I'm married, then for your information, no. I don't have a wife, so I can come here as I please", he said with a smirk. I came here to win you back with my hopes that you become my wife and not some other woman. You're the only one I want!

"Very well. On behalf of the people and the crown of Karthegenia, I would like to formally express our gratitude for your service to us in our time of need", she maintained her formality.

"Spoken like a true queen, 'Mione. You always did have a way with words and carried a sense of authority about you. No wonder, you are royalty. But why didn't you ever tell me or Ron?", he tried to inquire.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question anymore, Aur - I mean Harry. A lot has changed and I'm back to my reality", she said with a sigh.

"Hermione? Why did you run away? Why did you cut all contact from us? Why did you hide?", he persisted.

"You have no right to ask those of me! How dare you! You don't get to come barging in and bombard me with questions from the past!", she stood up clearly angry now.

"I'm sorry for everything Hermione. I know that I hurt you so much. Let me make it up to you!", he pleaded.

"You don't have to apologize as well. It's been five years. You don't need to say anything", she said in a tone filled with formality that it sounded cold. Harry went down on his knees and knelt in front of her to grovel at her feet.

"Harry Potter! You get up this instant!", she demanded with hands on her hips.

"No! Not until you say you'll forgive me!", he remained on his knees.

"There is nothing to forgive! Now, get up!", she glared at him.

"No!"

"As queen, I command you to stand up, this instant!", she said in a tone that Harry never heard her use before. He knew that this wasn't Hermione speaking to him, it was a command from the Queen of Karthegenia. He slowly stood up and looked at Hermione with disbelief. I thought my Hermione is still in there somewhere. But clearly, she's no longer there.

"I'm sorry, your majesty", he said and then bowed. Silence settled between the two of them and they looked into each other eyes. Hermione cleared her throat to break the awkwardness.

"I hope Erik has shown you your quarters and please feel free to enjoy the amenities of Kournikov", she offered him a diplomatic smile. What happened to the smile that you only have for me, Hermione?

"Yes! My room is beautiful, thank you very much, your majesty."

"Harry, I… um… please just call me Hermione. Your majesty is too formal and well, we were best friends, right?", she gave him a sad smile.

"Alright", he offered a sad smile in return. If only I wasn't a stupid fool years ago, we could've been happy together…

"I do appreciate you coming all the way here just to help out Harry", Hermione gave him one last smile and she turned back. Harry grabbed her arm to stop her and when their eyes met, he slowly let go.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to ask. Will you let me see our son? Will you allow me to spend time with him? Will you -", whatever monologue he was going to say was cut off because she interrupted him.

"Antoine knows about you, Harry so you are free to spend some time with him. You are his father after all. I would never keep him away from you. I'm sorry for the time you were apart from him all these years. I just needed to time to move on and then there was this whole business of being queen and -"

"Thank you, Hermione. For letting me get to know my son and for telling him about me. I appreciate it", he smiled.

"He's your son, Harry. And I love Antoine, I could never lie to him." She again made her way to leave the pool room.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry, Hermione!", he called out. He saw her stop in her tracks.

"I am too, Harry", she replied without turning back to face him before she walked away. Harry wiped a stray tear from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Complete History

"I can't believe Harry is here!", Hermione whispered out loud as she was lounging in her bath tub surrounded by bubbles. She can't believe that after successfully avoiding him for the past five years, she is once again in close proximity with Harry Potter - the man she loved and the man who broke her heart. Seeing him awhile ago was like being hit by lightning! Something that you surely do not expect but when it strikes, you'll feel electrified. She had to admit that Harry looked so much better now than he used to five years ago. His body was more defined, and his stubble gave him a roguish sexy look. The bloody heartbreaker looked like a Calvin Klein model with his white shirt, leather jacket, and rugged jeans combo. Calm done, Hermione! Don't let his good looks get to you! You are over him! He's only here as security detail! Calm yourself! You're no longer that teenage nor that twenty-two-year-old who was so eager to get his attention that you ended up giving him your virginity for you to get your heart broken afterwards. Yes! Focus on how he's hurt you in the past. That way, you won't fall for his charms again.

"It's so sad how are friendship of so many years crashed and burned that Valentine's Day of 2002!", she said with a sigh. But if I could turn back time, I would still commit the same mistake. Because if I didn't sleep with Harry that night, I wouldn't have the light of my life, my precious Antoine…

February 14, 2002

Hermione Granger knew that tonight is the night. It was her time to make the man she loves, her best friend, Harry Potter to finally notice her! It's been six months since Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend for two weeks in their sixth year and after the war, broke up with Harry leaving her best friend heart broken and devastated. Hermione has tried her very best to help him move on. She went with him when he got drunk so that she could safely take him home, took cake of him during hangovers, and cheered him up.

They were invited to attend a Valentine's Day Charity Ball for the benefit of the orphans of the Voldemort Wars. Since it was a cocktail party, Hermione decided it was time to steal the show and let Harry see that she could be a desirable woman. So, she decided to wear a spaghetti strap backless red dress that was several inches above her knees. The dress had a daring neckline and it clung to her body perfectly. She decided to let her hair loose and she perfected the look with smoky eyes and red lipstick. She wore four-inch strappy stilettos which she paired with a black purse. Even her fingernails and toenails were painted blood red. After all, according to her research, red is the perfect color for seduction. She agreed to meet Harry at the ministry where the venue of the ball is. She also timed her arrival to be fashionably late so that she will be the center of attention. It may be out of character for her true, but she wants to get Harry's attention, once and for all.

She arrived at the ministry and walked into the venue as scheduled. As she entered the door and made her way to the grand staircase, she could feel that all eyes were on her. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and they all stared at her. Hermione stilled her resolve and with her chin up, graciously walked down the stairs. She saw Harry standing with Ron, Neville, and Luna and she made her way towards them. She tried to hide her smile as she was doing a victory dance inside her head. She saw Harry's reaction upon seeing her. His jaw literally dropped, and his drink was hanging in midair. Apparently, the fashionably late strategy caught him by surprise and she was absolutely certain that his attention was definitely caught. Now just a little more push, and she may have the man of her dreams once and for all!

"Hermione! What are you wearing!?", Ron yelped upon seeing her. She just chuckled.

"Seriously, Ronald! It's just a dress!", she snorted.

"That's not a dress. That's… I don't know what that is but it's showing bloody everything! Cover yourself up or something!", Ron continued to comment. Harry on the other hand just continued to silently look her up and down. His heated gaze seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"Well, I think Hermione looks great!", Luna said sincerely.

"Thank you, Luna! It's good to know that some of my friends actually have fashion sense", she winked at the blonde.

"Hermione! All the blokes out here are checking you out and ogling you as if you are a piece of meat!", Ron continued to protest.

"Well maybe I want to be ogled!", she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, you do look great, Hermione. But do be careful about the predatory blokes though", Neville the ever-supportive friend told her which she answered with a smile. Suddenly they heard someone clear his throat.

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger? Would you like to dance?", a good-looking bloke dressed in a black coat and tie addressed her.

"I'd love -", before she could give her answer, she felt someone grab her arm and wrap a possessive hold on her waist. She felt her heart flutter when she saw that it was Harry.

"Sorry, but she's with me", Harry said with a possessive tone that clearly had no room for protests and arguments.

"Oh? Is that so? Alright, then. I… I'll just go. Um… Bye!", the guy gave an awkward wave and quickly walked away.

"Harry! Why did you do that?!", she pretended to be annoyed by his antics but deep inside she was feeling victorious. Her plan has been going so smoothly.

"I'm not allowing you to dance with some other bloke looking like that, 'Mione. That dress is asking for trouble", he whispered huskily on her ear which made her shiver.

"Alright", she replied breathlessly.

"Good! Now, dance with me", Harry said as he held her hand and guided her towards the dance floor. As they stood at the center of the dance floor, Hermione gasped when she felt Harry's arm around her waist pull her close and they ended up chest-to-chest. As she felt his penetrating stare, she was left with no choice but to wrap her hands around his neck and feel the beat of the music.

"Hermione?", she felt him whisper by her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing here tonight, dressed like… like…", he seemed to be at a loss for words and then he cleared his throat.

"Like what, Harry?"

"Like… a seductive and fiery goddess out to bring men to their knees", he continued to whisper in that husky voice of his. She chuckled to hide her nervousness.

"Is that so? Maybe I just wanted to dress nicely", she gave a nonchalant answer.

"No. I know you, 'Mione. You don't do things without a reason. So, tell me", he coaxed the truth out of her.

"Alright! I dressed like this to attract the attention of someone", she admitted while her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"Who?", she felt his lips grazing on her ear.

"You", she breathlessly admitted.

"Really? Should I ask why, the great Hermione Granger wanted to attract my attention?", Harry teased, and she blushed. Trying to find a way out since she knew that it still isn't the right time or place to confess her feelings, she called his name and pointed to the direction of Ginny Weasley in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Harry followed the direction she pointed to and she felt his mood suddenly change.

"Harry? Are you alright?", she inquired although she already knew the answer.

"Hermione let's head back to the bar and get some drinks", before she could reply, he dragged her by the hand and she found herself seated in one of the high-stools. Harry immediately ordered a double scotch on the rocks. The only thing Hermione could do was to sit there and accompany him.

The hours passed by and Harry consumed more and more scotch. When she observed that he could no longer take it, she paid for all the scotch he consumed and carefully guided him to the floo. She brought him to his home at Potter Manor and called for Winky to help him take Harry to the master suite. With the elf's help, they were able to bring Harry to his room and they carefully laid him on his large bed. Hermione helped Harry by magically removing his socks, shoes, trousers, and shirt. Hermione blushed as she saw him dressed only in boxers and his naked torso highlighted by the moonlight.

"Good night, Harry!", Hermione kissed him on the forehead and she pulled away with a sad smile. She was about to leave when she felt him grab her hand and forcefully drag her to bed with him. She ended up on top of Harry with their mouths just an inch away from each other. Their eyes were locked in each other – brown eyes meeting emerald green.

"Merlin! You're so gorgeous!", he heard Harry whisper before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione woke up the next day feeling sore all over with a distinct ache in between her legs. She also felt an arm possessively wrapped around her and a thigh draped over her own. She gasped when she felt something poking her arse. Shit! Harry! This is so going to be awkward! Merlin help me!

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!", she tried to wake him up and push his arm and thigh away.

"Wha? Ginny?", she heard him groan and she froze. Ginny? I gave him my virginity and the first thing he says the morning after is Ginny?!, she tried to control her tears and strengthened her resolve. Right timing be damned! I will tell him how I feel right here, right now!

"Harry! Wake up! We have to talk!", she pushed him hard and she stood up in front of him not caring if he saw her naked. After all, he's already taken my virginity anyway!

"Harry Potter, you wake up right now or I'll hex your balls off!", she yelled, and Harry immediately sat up on the bed and groped the dresser for his glasses. When his hands finally found what they were looking for, he immediately put them on and despite the headache, he focused his attention on the naked woman standing in front of him.

"Hermione! What are you doing here and all naked?!", he yelped in surprise, but his eyes looked her up and down and appreciated her glorious figure.

"You mean you don't even remember taking my virginity last night? Two pumps and that's it? No contraceptive charm and you came inside of me! And the first name you utter when you wake up is Ginny?!", she screamed she was seriously angry now.

"Hermione! I… I am sorry! Last night… it was a mistake!", he explained.

"A mistake? Is that what you call it?", she said in a quiet tone.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean… I didn't mean… I was drunk… I don't remember… I… I…", Harry stuttered clearly confused about the right thing to say.

"Look Harry. I'll say this once and for all. Last night may be a mistake for you but I gave you my virginity because I bloody love you! I am freakin' in love with you Harry Potter and I'm sick of tired of being stuck as your best friend!", she screamed.

"I… Hermione… you know I love you… but I love as a…as a…sister. I am sorry", he explained now his head cleared upon hearing her confession.

"It's alright, Harry. Let's just forget this ever happened", Hermione grabber her wand, accioed her clothes, and disapparated back to her apartment. She arrived naked and crying as she knelt on the floor crying her broken heart out.

Hermione tried her best to avoid Harry ever since that Valentine's Day. She banned him from her floo connection and apparition circles. She rejected all his owls, invites, as well as that of their other friends just so she could avoid seeing him. A few weeks after that incident, she started feeling nauseous as she threw up in the mornings and she noticed her period was late. When she got a pregnancy test, it was confirmed. Their one single night between the sheets resulted into an unplanned pregnancy. She was pregnant with Harry Potter's baby. Harry Potter who was her best friend, the man she was in love with, who only saw her as a sister. And more importantly, the man who broke her heart.

May 9, 2002

Hermione Granger was slowly and secretly able to delete traces of her life in the wizarding world. She secretly quit her job in the ministry, said goodbye to Luna, Neville, and Professor McGonagall, emptied her apartment and was preparing her move to Karthegenia due to her grandmother's death, she must face the sad reality of her real identity.

Tomorrow, she will be taking a flight bound for Limkrovskia where there she will be taking on the responsibility of being the next in line to the Kournikov dynasty. She decided to honor her last day in London by watching her all-time favorite musical, the Phantom of the Opera for the last time. She was going up the stairs to go to her designated seat when she heard a voice she knew all too well, call out her name.

"Hermione! Wait!", Harry called out to her. Left with no choice, she decided to face him one last time.

"Yes, Harry? What do you want?", she said with a resigned sigh.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you", he could feel her getting nearer so she turned around to face him.

"What do you want to talk about Harry? I'm in a hurry. The show is about to start", she said in a whispered voice, careful to not make a scene.

"Hermione! You're… you're pregnant!", Harry yelled in shock then immediately covered his mouth when they were starting to get attention. She took a firm grip of his hand and dragged her to a secluded corner so that they could talk.

"Yes, Harry. It's obvious, I'm pregnant", she said with sarcasm after checking they were alone.

"Is it… is it mine?", he reluctantly asked. Hermione's brows furrowed in anger and she slapped him as hard as she possibly could on the right cheek.

"Of course, it's yours! You bloody bastard! What do you think of me? Some slut who would just randomly sleep with the next guy available after you declared that you only see me as a sister! How dare you!", she said as tears were falling down her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -", Harry made a move to touch her arm, but she quickly moved away.

"Don't you dare, touch me! Don't you dare! I'm done with you Harry Potter! So, what if I'm pregnant? This baby is mine and mine alone. You can go to hell for all I care!", Hermione grabbed her skirts and walked as fast as she could away from the theater. Before she entered a cab, she felt clothes tingle with magic and she knew that Harry placed tracking charms on her clothes. She gave the cab driver the instructions to the hotel she was staying at and the first thing she did upon arriving in her hotel room was to burn all her clothes. She then spent the rest of the night crying her heart out because Harry Potter just broke her heart for the second time around. This time, it was worse than the first one. He made her feel like a cheap whore who would just sleep with random men with his questioning of her baby's patriarchy. Good bye Harry Potter! Thank you for finally letting me see how much I really mean to you - which is clearly close to nothing.

Queen Antonietta Hermione Jean Kournikova – Granger didn't notice that tears were flowing down her eyes as she reminisced about the past. She was broken out of her reverie when she heard someone knock on her bathroom door, one of her ladies' maids. It's time for Hermione to hide out once again and for Queen Antonietta to come out in the open! Hermione Granger may have been a victim of Harry Potter's charms but Queen Antonietta is a strong female ruler who does not need any man, even the great Harry James Potter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Father and Son

After his brief but sad reunion with Hermione in her private pool room, Harry spent the day with Erik and other members of the staff as he inspected each and every part of Kournikov. As he was touring the palace, he designed magical security plans in his head ang he planned to execute them at midnight just as soon as he secured Hermione's approval. He tried his best to keep busy so that his mind wouldn't revisit the events happened this morning. Try as he might, it was really hard. His meeting with Hermione left him devastated. It seemed that there was very little chance for them to ever get together. She may say that there is nothing to apologize for but what he saw in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes was clear. Hermione Granger has not forgiven him and their friendship or whatever form of relationship he wants to have, is near impossible. He remembered his meeting with Ron and how his best mate said that Harry Potter made the impossible, possible. I sure hope this is one of those situations!

He didn't see Hermione again after their brief encounter. Erik informed him that the queen had a meeting with Parliament about managing the country's export flows. As much as he wants to be around her, he figured that they both need some time apart, so they could think things through. Hermione may have reacted that way this morning due to shock upon seeing him again while he was overwhelmed with the joy of finally seeing her again that he forgot to think about the consequences of their meeting again.

It was at around eight in the evening when he decided to look for Hermione, so he could talk to her about his plans for adding in magical security measures around Kournikov. Remembering the bookworm, he fell in love with, he decided to try his luck in the library. The Kournikov library was almost twice the size that of they had at Hogwarts and he noticed that the collection was very diverse and there were books in various languages. He felt a pull on his magic as he passed by a random shelf. When he concentrated his magic, he touched a black book conspicuously placed at the center and then to his surprise, the shelves moved to the side and there he saw a hidden section of the library. As he entered, he noticed that all the books in this section were magical tomes and scrolls. Expect 'Mione to have her own magical library! Since he was engrossed at her collection of Defense Against the Dark Arts books and even a few books on Dark Magic, he didn't notice a certain furball seated on the couch who slowly approached him. When he felt something nuzzle his pants, he yelped and grabbed his wand ready to attack whatever it was.

"Crookshanks!", he groaned when he saw the old half-kneazle. Since he missed the odd furball, he knelt and scratched its ears making it purr. Harry chuckled, and he looked for the exit, so he could return to the main library. To his surprise, Crookshanks followed him and he just allowed it since he reckoned the furball was hungry. As he was walking the halls of the vast library with Crookshanks in tow, he immediately halted when he saw a little boy with his face buried in a thick and old book. Since he could see the title from the spine, he saw that the book was in Russian. He remembered seeing a view just like this so many times during his Hogwarts years and even at the library in Potter Manor. Hermione used to be like this. She would sit on a couch on an Indian squat, elbows on her lap, and her face buried on a big tome. He could only see her bushy head and he always thought that view was so cute and so - well, Hermione. As he observed the little boy who was sitting exactly like Hermione used to, he could see instead of bushy hair, a mane of brown messy hair. The little boy's hair color is exactly like Hermione's but the messiness, reminded him of his own. Could this be Antoine, my son? Harry felt his heart pounding with nervous excitement. He's waited five years to finally see his child and tonight, could possibly be his chance! Since he was just standing there with Crookshanks sitting beside him and observing the kid, after a few minutes, the kid placed the book down on his lap sensing his presence. As the kid looked up, Harry's heart soared. This little boy was his son alright! Like him, Antoine inherited his emerald green eyes and poor sight. The kid even has round spectacles just like he did. Antoine stared at him and Harry stood there taking in the sight of his precious child, the one he created with Hermione that fateful night. Harry chuckled when Antoine looked at him like Hermione used to when perusing something. The kid has copied her head tilt, pursed lip, and raised eyebrow spot on! Yep! This is mine and Hermione's kid, alright!

Harry's heart pounded when he saw his son close his book, place it beside him on the couch and stand up to walk towards him. Since the kid was so small reminding him of Hermione when he first saw her, he decided to squat on the floor so they kid be eye-to-eye. Harry's heart was pounding so hard in his chest when he felt his son's small hands tentatively reach out to touch his messy hair and then his cheeks. He felt he was going cross-eyed since the kid was literally in his face to stare closely into his eyes. He wanted to just embrace his son in his arms so tight, but he held back in fear of frightening the little boy. He felt an aching loss in his chest when his son pulled away.

"Mister? Why do you look like me? We have the same eyes and glasses. It's weird!", his son said with a giggle.

"Not to mention we have the same messy hair", he chuckled in reply.

"Uh-uh! I have the same hair as my mama's", the little boy argued.

"You may have your mama's hair color but your is as messy as mine", he said while ruffling his son's hair.

"Mister? You still haven't answered my question", the kid crossed his arms in a way that perfectly resembled an annoyed Hermione.

"Well, my name is Harry James Potter", he offered a hand. He was confident that his son would get the hint since the kid apparently took after Hermione's brains.

"Huh? That's weird. Mama said my father's name is Harry James Potter. Hmmm… Then again, you could just share the same name. My father is a superhero. He has powers like my mama. He has a wand and flew a dragon, and -", the kid's ramblings were put to a halt when Harry pulled out his wand.

"You mean, a wand just like this?", he raised his wand and the kid took it in his hand. Sparks came out of the wand when his son held his phoenix feather wand. Yep! This kid is gonna be a brilliant wizard like Hermione!

"Daddy? Is that really you?", he heard his son's faint whisper and his heart tightened in his chest.

"Yes, Antoine, it's me", no longer holding back he pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Why did you come just now? Where were you all these years?", his son sniffed, and he felt tears fall on his jacket.

"I'm sorry son. Daddy tried his very best to look for you and mama, but I just couldn't find you", he explained as tears were falling from his own eyes as well.

"You're not leaving us again, will you Daddy? I'll be a good boy, I promise. I'll even study well in my Mandarin lessons", his son pleaded.

"I promise I won't leave you and your mama again, son. I'm very sorry that it took me so long to find you", he said before he kissed his son on the forehead.

"It's alright, daddy. Mama said that you were busy saving the world and that I will meet you when the time is right", his son offered him a small smile after wiping tears from his eyes.

"I love you, Antoine", he whispered in his son's ear.

"I love you Daddy!", he son screamed in his ear and hugged him tight. Harry chuckled and returned the hug. This feels so right! I am finally building my family again! The moment was interrupted when he heard a heavy book fall. He looked at the direction of the sound and saw Hermione there all dressed in a three-fourth sleeved knee length white dress.

"Mama! Daddy's back!", Antoine said with excitement as he ran towards Hermione. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of the woman he loved embracing his son. He saw a glimpse of the Hermione he once knew when he saw her smile at their little boy. Merlin! I could have had all this if I weren't so stupid, he thought with regret. He saw Antoine hold Hermione's hand and hurriedly drag her towards him. He smiled as she laughed while trying her best to catch up with their son despite her stilettos.

"Slow down, son! Your mama might trip with her shoes so high", he mildly reprimanded their son.

"Aw! Come on, dad! Mama wears those shoes all day. She's used to them", their son argued, and he laughed.

"Alright tiger! Calm down", Hermione chuckled and looked at their little boy with so much love in her eyes.

"But mama! Daddy is finally here", Antoine whined.

"I know your excited Tony, but it's passed your bed time", Hermione crossed her arms and tried her best to look stern, but Harry could tell she was just acting it out. How could I've been so stupid to throw all this away? Merlin! We could've have been such a happy family together.

"But mama I was just reading out here. You do that a lot too, right?", their son flashed Hermione his most innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

"I know sweetie. But mama's already old so she could stay up late. Besides, you should sleep early so that you'll grow big and strong", Hermione smiled tenderly. Harry's heart melted as she saw her smile for their son. Maybe my Hermione is still in there after all! Merlin! What I would give for her to smile at me like that again.

"Fine. I'll sleep early so that I'll be as strong and tall as daddy", their son pouted and crossed his arms. Just like Hermione when she doesn't get her way.

"Tell you what, you can spend some time with daddy tomorrow. I'll tell your teachers you could skip Mandarin, French, and Spanish lessons tomorrow. How's that sound?", she touched their son's shoulders and playfully twisted it from side to side.

"Really? You're the best, mama!", their son happily planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I know right?", Hermione winked at their little boy and Antoine giggled.

"Mama? Will you spend time with me and daddy too?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. But you know that it's the people's visit tomorrow morning. I have some things to do in the throne room", Hermione offered a sad smile.

"Awww!", their son pouted.

"Tony, what is the Kournikov family motto?"

"Servant leaders first!", their son said with a sigh.

"That's right!", Hermione smiled.

"But what about in the afternoon? Play with us, puh-lease!", Antoine pouted.

"I'll see if I can cancel some things by then. If not, I'll just swing by and check on you."

"Fine! But have dinner with us, okay? You, promise?", Antoine smiled.

"I promise, my love", Hermione reached down and kissed Antoine's forehead.

"I love you mama!"

"I love you too, my little prince", Hermione lovingly caressed the boy's hair.

"Come on Crooks! Let's go to bed. Mama and Daddy have grown up stuff to talk about that's for sure", and with that Antoine left the library with Crookshanks in tow. Harry and Hermione stood there in awkward silence, so he cleared his throat.

"He's a great kid. Adorable. He reminds me so much of you", he started to make small talk.

"He's the only thing keeping me sane here in the palace. Who would've thought being queen was this hard?", she sighed and then blushed. Clearly, she didn't want to confide this to him.

"Hermione? Thank you once again for telling him about me. You could've bad mouthed to our son with the way I hurt you in the past but -", he was interrupted when he saw her raise a hand in a gesture to stop his ramblings.

"Antoine is a part of you and me. It would be selfish of me to bad mouth you to our son. Whatever happened between us, he shouldn't get affected. Besides, I knew that you would have cared for him if I gave you the chance. And to be honest, by going away, I never did. So, I guess we're even", she explained.

"Hermione, I -"

"It's okay, Harry. It's all in the past. Let's just put on a brave face and get along for the sake of Antoine, alright?", she smiled at him.

"Alright", he smiled back.

"Well then, good night, Harry!", she turned away, but he called her name.

"Hermione, I wanted to discuss with you about my plans for magical security in Kournikov", he explained.

"Don't worry Harry. Feel free to do what you want to do. I trust you on this. You can just list all the security measures you've setup once it all done. You can do it a night since not all servants are aware that magic exists", she smiled at him. He was taken aback by her trust in him. It was big deal since it was the safety of her kingdom after all.

"Are you sure?", he asked as he gave her some time to change her mind.

"Of course. I'll always trust Harry Potter in all things magical", she chuckled, and he felt himself blush at her subtle praise.

"Okay, if you're sure", he said after clearing his throat to calm his nerves. Being near Hermione was making him anxious and excited like when he was at Hogwarts talking to pretty girls.

"Good night, Chief Auror Potter", she said with a smirk.

"Good night, your majesty!", he said with a bow and he heard her chuckle as she walked away. Harry took a deep breath when he heard the door of the library close. Maybe there's still a chance she'll forgive me. Maybe…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Queen Antonietta and the Little Cupid

Harry Potter woke up feeling so excited. This is his most awaited day ever since he knew that Hermione was carrying his child. He will finally be able to spend some time with Antoine. As one of Hermione's bodyguards, he quickly got ready and made his way to her majesty's private pool. It's one of his duties to always hover around the queen since all briefings were finished yesterday. Erik already gave him access to Hermione and Antoine's daily schedules, so he would always know where they are. And now it's time for his most favorite part in her majesty's schedule - swimming time! He tried to control the mischievous smirk on his face as he recalled the water nymph that was Hermione Granger yesterday. He can't wait to see what kind of swimwear she has on today.

He was whistling a happy tune while walking towards the halls on his way to the royal pool area. When he was nearby, he heard giggling sounds and Hermione's laughter. What he saw as he entered made his heart melt. There playing in the waters were the loves of his life, Hermione and Antoine. They were speaking in Russian, but the sound of their laughter was music to his ears.

"Daddy!", he heard Antoine squeal with excitement. Harry saw Hermione froze and the five people from the staff along with Erik look at the crown prince with shock. Harry heard Hermione address the staff in Russian and they hurriedly left the pool area. He then saw her address their son in Russian and he saw their son nod in understanding. I got to learn Russian or at least figure out some spell to make me understand this language!

"Good morning Hermione, Antoine!", he addressed mother and child trying to break the ice.

"Good morning Daddy! Would you care to join us?", there son was clearly bursting with joy. Harry looked at Hermione's panicked face and realized that she wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"In as much as I want to son, I'm not actually dressed for swimming right now", he said with a chuckle and he saw Hermione breathe a sigh of relief.

"Awww! But can you use magic to change your clothes or something? Mama says that you are the most powerful wizard of this time, surely you can do that right? Please, daddy! Please", Antoine looked at him with a pout.

"Harry, if you would want, you can spend some time with Antoine in the pool. I'd have to be ready early for the people's visit today", Hermione addressed him. She looked at him and her eyes gestured to their pouting little boy and Harry understood immediately.

"Well, if that's the case, who am I to decline a queen and a prince's request?", he said with a wink to their son and the boy immediately squealed with glee.

"Antoine, I'll leave the water now so you could spend time with daddy, okay?", Hermione addressed the child.

"But mama, I want us all to play in the pool together!", the child whined.

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry but you know how important today is right?", Hermione gave an apologetic smile.

"Yes mama. A Kournikov should always put the needs of his people first", the child sighed, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, my little prince. Now how about I stay for a couple of minutes as I drink my coffee by the lounge and you enjoy swimming with daddy? How's that sound?", Hermione suggested.

"Okay, mama! I love you!", Antoine beamed.

"I love you more, my little prince", Hermione kissed their son's forehead and made her way to the stairs. She slowly pulled herself up and once again Harry Potter was mesmerized. Hermione was wearing a black one piece this time. It was very simple, but it showcased a bare back. She was drying her hair with a towel and then started to pat her body dry. Like the first time he saw her again, all he could do was stare. Merlin! How could I ever say that I love this goddess like a sister before? Why was I so stupid?!

His eyes were following Hermione's every move, but she didn't seem to notice because she was busy drying herself while her smiling eyes were on their son. Hermione went to sit on one of the lounge chairs and started sipping her coffee.

"Daddy! What are you doing still standing there?", his staring was interrupted when he finally noticed his son calling him. He gave a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts from fantasies of the goddess that was Hermione and then he focused his attention on Antoine.

"Sorry son, let me just change my clothes to something more appropriate", he said with a chuckle. With that, he grabbed his wand from his invisible wand holster and transfigured his clothes into black swimming trunks. He immediately dove into the water and grabbed the little boy who was squealing with joy. From his peripheral vision he could see Hermione giving them occasional glances and then she would hide her smiles by sipper her coffee or reading the paper. After twenty minutes of swimming, Harry saw Hermione stand up from the lounge chair and put on her robe.

"Antoine, Harry, I best start preparing for the day. You can stay here and enjoy the water. I already informed the tutors that all of Antoine's classes are cancelled for the day, so you are free to spend time together. But Harry, please promise me that you will not leave the castle, and should any problems occur please send me a patronus or notify Erik at once", Hermione said in all seriousness which reminded Harry of the days when she fussed about him.

"Okay mama! Bye!", Antoine said with a wave and Hermione pouted.

"Really Antoine, after spending some time with your daddy, you already forget to give me a kiss?", Hermione feigned sadness. Since Harry was carrying Antoine, he swam towards the edge of the pool where Hermione was at and she knelt in front of them.

"I love you mama!", Antoine smiled and gave Hermione a smack on the lips.

"I love you Antoine", she chuckled while ruffling the boy's wet hair.

"Now it's daddy turn!", the child clapped, and his eyes were full of excitement.

"It's daddy's turn to what?", Hermione asked with confusion.

"To kiss mama, of course!", their child answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and Hermione shrugged. Harry took that as a sign that she was fine with it since she turned her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Harry immediately felt himself blush. Get over yourself Potter! Stop acting like a school boy!

"Mama, parents kiss each other on the lips!", Antoine crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Hermione gave a nervous chuckle.

"Antoine, stop embarrassing your mama", Harry tried to make the situation less awkward and he playfully pinched his son's cheek. As much as he would want to kiss Hermione, he knew that she would really get upset if he took advantage of the situation.

"But dad…", Antoine whined.

"No buts Antoine. Now say goodbye to mama", he gestured to Hermione.

"Bye mama! We'll see you at dinner, okay?", Antoine smiled.

"Of course, love. Remember what I told you okay?", Hermione smiled and then walked away.

"Son, what were you talking about in Russian awhile ago?", Harry asked since he was curious.

"Well, mama told the staff to keep secret the fact that you are my daddy. When they left, she then told me that I should keep it a secret first and she'll let me know once it's the right time to have that news out in public. I asked her why, but she says that it's too complicated. I feel really bad for mama sometimes, I know how hard being queen is and she's a very hardworking and intelligent queen", Antoine confided to Harry. Hermione must want to keep this a secret for now especially the magical threats she's been receiving.

"Well your mama sure is lucky to have such an understanding son in you, Antoine", he smiled at the little boy.

"I just wish someone can help mama you know, dad since I'm not ready to help her manage Karthegenia yet", the boy sighed. This is Hermione Granger's son alright. Antoine already knows the meaning of responsibility at such a young age, and the kid clearly inherited Hermione's brilliance.

"Well son, just continue doing your best to learn your lessons and be a good kid. I'm sure your mama is so proud to have you as a son. And I know that you will be a great leader someday, just like your mama", he looked into the boy's emerald green eyes that resembled his very own.

"Dad? Don't you love mama?", Antoine asked in all seriousness.

"Of course, I do. I love your mama very much. There is no other woman in the world for me. I love her just as much as I love you and don't you forget that", he replied in all sincerity.

"If you love mama, could you promise to stay here? Forever? Mama needs all the help she can get dad. Being queen is really hard", Antoine replied. Merlin! My son is so mature for his age. I feel so bad for the poor choices I made before. I could have been with them all this time. I could have supported Hermione with her great burden.

"I promise to stay here son. I will never leave you and your mama ever again. But for me to be together with her again, I must win her back. And I know that's not going to be easy", he promised.

"I'll help you be with mama again dad. Because I want us to be a family. Mama needs us", the boy was in tears and with that Harry just wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. All he could do was to kiss his son on the forehead as he whispered two words - I promise.

After spending some time in the pool, father and son had breakfast while exchanging stories to one another. Since he was curious to see what a "People's Visit" entails, he convinced his son to check up on the throne room, so they could observe what's going on. While there, Harry fell even more in love with Hermione. The Hermione Granger he met at Hogwarts who was kind, caring, just and understanding is still present at the very core of Queen Antonietta. He was amazed with how well she handled the people and addressed their concerns. He saw that Hermione isn't just the mother of Antoine, but she is the mother of Karthegenia. This wonderful woman who has always been there for him during his time of need is now there for an entire nation. Merlin, Hermione! When will you ever stop surprising me with your brilliance and compassion? And how could I ever let you slip away from me?

Hermione was busy for the rest of the afternoon, so she was only able to bond with them during dinner as promised. She listened with as smile while Antoine talked about the things, he did with his father today. Seeing her little boy so happy made her happy too. She'd always known that Harry would be an excellent father and she felt bad for depriving him of the chance to be with Antoine. So, she was happy that Antoine quickly got along with his father. It was clear that Harry was immediately smitten with their son. At least now, the two could finally get to know one another. After dinner, Hermione gave Antoine a bath and tucked him to bed by reading him a bedtime story. It was a routine for them whenever she was in the castle and not away on a trip. Just as she was about to say goodnight, Antoine grabbed her hand.

"What is it love?", she asked with concern.

"Daddy told me today that he loves you mama", Antoine said, and Hermione made a snort in her mind. Of course, he loves me. He loves me like a sister.

"Well we were best friends. So, I'm sure that's what he meant by that", she smiled at the proof of her love for Harry. A love that Harry Potter never reciprocated. But she'll go through all that heartache again because all that pain brought Antoine into her life. Antoine who is the sunshine in her lonely life filled with the daily responsibilities as queen of Karthegenia.

"Mama? Do all best friends have children together?", her little boy asked with all innocence and curiosity. Merlin! How am I supposed to answer this question?

"Enough questions, my little prince. It's time for bed. Goodnight!", she kissed Antoine's forehead and hurriedly left his room to avoid the child's awkward questions.

"Good evening, Hermione!", she heard a voice call out.

"Harry! You startled me!", she yelped while placing a hand on her chest to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention", he smiled.

"It's alright. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that placing magical security measures around Kournikov is now 75% complete and it will all be completed tomorrow night."

"That's great news. Thank you, Harry. Will that be all?"

"Well are you going to bed now?"

"Yes. I'm on the way to my chambers now. If you'll excuse me."

"Let me escort you to your door. It's my job to keep you safe after all", Harry smiled at her and she started walking to her chambers.

"Harry, I would like to thank you for spending time with Antoine today. You made him very happy", she smiled at him.

"Well, he's made me even much happier so there is no need to thank me, Hermione."

"This is my stop. Thanks for escorting me. Goodnight Harry", she turned to open her door, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, please take this ring with you. It is enchanted. If you press hard on the gemstone, it will let me know that you are in trouble and I would immediately know where you are. It is also safe from theft since you and I are the only persons that could remove it from your finger. I will be giving Antoine's emergency jewel tomorrow. I reckon I should give yours first", Harry explained while scratching the back of his neck. A gestured that Hermione is so familiar with. It means he was nervous and shy.

"Oh. Thank you, Harry", Hermione opened the box and slipped the ring on her right middle finger.

"Goodnight Hermione", he gave a slight smile and Hermione nodded before entering her chambers.

"I love you Hermione", Harry Potter whispered when she was already inside her royal chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Royal Duties

Harry has been staying in Karthegenia for more than a month. The wards and the magical security detail that he has installed have long been in place. Antoine and Hermione already have their protection jewelry, Hermione with the ring and Antoine has a locket. He was also able to brief all the people in the palace who know about the existence of magic on the security protocols that he has installed and what they will do if Hermione and Antoine were in danger. Harry worked closely with the security team of Kournikov as well as exchanging some correspondence with the British Auror Department for some leads on the threats faced by his family. So far, everything has been peaceful although they are not yet able to identify the enemy. Despite the unknown threats, Harry Potter has never recalled a time in his life that he was this happy. Spending time with his son made up for all the sadness and pain that he has faced in his life. It is also a great joy just to be able to see Hermione everyday after missing her for the last five years.

Hermione has been civil to Harry and he was fine with that. It was such a relief to just see her everyday and to talk to him even if their topics just revolve on three things: Antoine, Security, and her schedule. Of course, he understood. He knew how much he has hurt her in the past and since the only time she has been hostile to him was on the day he first arrived in Karthegenia, then he sees their current situation as a blessing. Hermione loved him in the past and she waited for him for many years while he ended up hurting her. So, he promised himself that he would wait for the time that she would finally forgive him. He is not expecting that she still has romantic feelings for him, but he would be happy if they regain their friendship. He acknowledged that things were so much complicated between them and let's not forget the fact that Hermione is a queen now with so much responsibility. He will support all her endeavors and would just love her from a far, for now.

The more time he spends with Antoine the more he realizes that their son may physically look like him except for the hair color, which he got from his mama, but his personality is so much like Hermione. The kid is brilliant, responsible, and utterly lovable. He got out of bed with a smile on his face as he remembered one of their conversations a few weeks ago. When Antoine told him that he would in getting him and Hermione back together, it seems that the little prince had a lot of ideas. Harry can't even believe that Antoine is just a couple of weeks short of turning five. He chuckled at the memory as his son talked about his "plans" …

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Guess what!", Antoine was bouncing up and down in excitement as Harry entered the library.

"Woah! Slow down, tiger! What's got you so fired up?", he said with a chuckle. The sight of his son bouncing up and down reminds him of a young Hermione who was so excited to learn something new.

"I told you that I'm going to help you and mama get back together right? Well, I just started it!", the boy said with a big smile and Harry laughed.

"Really? What did you do?", he said with an amused chuckle.

"Okay, so mama was tucking me to bed and before she left, I told her that you told me you loved her. And then she said, well of course you do since you were best friends. And then I asked her if all best friends have babies. And then she couldn't respond, and she just said good night", Antoine said with excitement.

"Wow! I could only imagine your mama's face when you asked her about the best friends having babies part", Harry laughed as he imagined Hermione's reaction. Their son is good!

"I know it's not much progress dad but at least she now knows how you feel", the boy shrugged.

"And I thank you for all your help son. Really!", he smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

Harry followed through his normal routine of shadowing Hermione and Antoine, conducting some rounds to make sure everything was safe, that is until he got a call from Antoine. He quickly went to the little boy to see if something was wrong. Antoine was inside the music room where the boy usually played piano and violin but when Harry arrived, his son was standing by the window looking at something.

"Tony? Are you alright?", he approached the little boy and gazed to whatever the kid could possibly be staring at. He saw a white limousine parked outside with little flags on each side of the hood. As the door of the limo opened, a tall man dressed in a black three-piece suit with a sash attached with some medals walked out of it. Must be some state visit or something.

"Arghh! I hate that guy. He is so annoying and arrogant and -", the little boy's rant was interrupted by Harry.

"And apparently you have Hermione's temper! What did that man do to you for you to hate him so much, Tony", he asked with amusement.

"He is one of mama's many suitors. He is so persistent, and he is so confident that she is going to pick him", Tony huffed and crossed his arms. Now he understood Antoine's predicament.

"Just how many suitors does your mama have anyway?", he asked.

"Well, I think about five. But that is only those who have formally sought out a courtship with mama. There are other admirers! Of course, there are! Mama is the most beautiful woman in the world and she's a brilliant queen too and -", Tony's ramblings were immediately halted when he looked at his dad and the kid had a devious smile on his face. It was smile that reminded Harry of the many times Hermione had ideas that were positively brilliant, but scary.

"Dad, is there some sort of spell that would make me look like I was sick or something but then it will just immediately vanish?", Tony asked.

"Of course! But why would you want to know?"

"Well, you can cast that spell on me and I'll act out and cry so that mama's focus will be on me and that Duke will be forced to leave", Tony said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Harry laughed at his son's antics. The kid has Hermione's brilliance and the Marauder genepool. I can't imagine what sort of trouble this kid is going to cause when he goes to Hogwarts!

"Okay, let's do it but let's give the bloke around ten to twenty minutes. I want to observe him first before we come rushing in", he explained.

"But why? We can just have him leave now?", Tony asked with genuine curiosity and confusion.

"Oh son! I just wanted to see what my competition is like", he winked.

Harry and Antoine were hiding behind a statue of Karthegenia's first monarch from the second floor and observing what's happening to Hermione and the duke who were by the grand staircase. Harry had to admit that the duke was tall and good-looking, but he just emitted an air that was a combination of Draco Malfoy and Cormac McLaggen. Harry casted a sonorous towards the foyer so they could hear whatever it was that Hermione and the duke were talking about. Harry tried his best to control his laughter as he listened to Hermione maintain her composure while deflecting the advances of the pompous duke. Seeing that she has suffered enough, Harry told Antoine that it was show time.

"You ready for me to cast a spell?", he asked just to be sure.

"Never mind that, dad. I think I can handle it. Just follow my lead in three, two, one…", Tony then started crying and clutching his belly as if he were in pain.

"Mama! Mama!", Antoine called from the second floor as he slowly walked, and all Harry could do was follow. Merlin! This boy could totally whip the marauders to shreds! Antoine really put on a very convincing act, he even gestured to Harry that he be lifted so he just complied. It was his son's show after all. Harry carried a crying Antoine who wrapped his legs across his waist and his arms around his neck.

"Please do excuse me, Lord Maxwell", he heard Hermione call out as soon as Harry and Antoine reached the last step of the stairs.

"Mama! Mama! My tummy aches!", Antoine was crying as he looked at Hermione and his arms were around Harry. Harry tried his very hardest to act like he was concerned for the welfare of their son when all he wanted to do was laugh. Sirius, Remus, and dad would love little Antoine! He's a marauder in the making.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Shush!", Hermione rubbed soothing circles on Antoine's back and whispered comforting words to the little boy. Amplifying his act, Antoine removed his hands around Harry's neck and transferred to Hermione's. Harry slowly helped Antoine to get settled in Hermione's arms as she continued to comfort the crying child. Since Antoine was facing Harry, he saw the little boy wiggle his eyebrows at him and he coughed to hide a chuckle. Antoine really knows his game!

"Lord Maxwell I am so sorry, but I would have to cut your visit short. You are free to stay of course but I must attend to my son right now. As you can see, he is in distress. Please do understand", Hermione addressed her suitor. The duke stood up and offered a bow.

"I fully understand your majesty. It is such a warm sight to see a beautiful woman such as yourself care for your child. It is only one of those admirable qualities that I love about you. But I must go since you must take care of the little prince. Arrivederci, Queen Antonietta!", the duke left the foyer with one last look at Harry. It was a look that showed curiosity, confusion, and loathing. It seems the duke knows that he was competition as well. When they heard the duke's limo start, Harry immediately noticed that Antoine has dropped his act and all he could do was shake his head in amusement.

"You may put me down now mama. I know I'm rather heavy now", Antoine chuckled, and Hermione looked at the boy with confusion but carefully placed him down.

"Are you alright, Tony? You had mama worried there!", Hermione knelt down and lovingly caressed the boy's face.

"I'm not really sick mama. I'm sorry. I just wanted him to go away. I don't like him. He's so annoying and boastful", Antoine admitted, and he looked at the marble tiled floor avoiding his mama's eyes while lightly shuffling his feet.

"You mean to tell me that you were just acting all along?", Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes, mama. I'm sorry", Antoine looked at Hermione with a cute little pout and puppy dog eyes. Harry couldn't help it any longer, he laughed.

"Harry Potter, did you know about this?", Hermione asked in that annoyed voice she does whenever he or Ron did something foolish.

"Well, maybe a little, your majesty", he said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes. She gracefully got up from where she knelt and playfully ruffled their son's hair.

"Antoine Leontes Harold Marcus Kournikov, whatever am I going to do with you?", Hermione said with exasperation.

"Give me some ice cream?", the boy smiled at his mother who ended up chuckling.

"You're lucky I love you Tony", Hermione said as she held out her hand to the little boy which he immediately took.

"Where are we going mama?"

"Well, we could spend some time in the library or we can play music and have some ice cream", Hermione offered as she looked at the child.

"Really?", the boy was clearly very excited now.

"Consider this a thank you for driving Lord Maxwell. You know, Tony, for a kid who's barely five, you are already saving damsels in distress", Hermione chuckled.

"Can daddy come too?"

"Tony, even if your father doesn't want to come with us, he is forced to follow us around", Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Actually, I would love to follow you around anywhere", Harry winked, and he saw that Hermione was trying her best to stop her blushing.

"Yay! Now let's go get some ice cream and then we can play music on the piano mama!"

Harry was standing by the grand piano as he watched Hermione and Antoine play a duet, Heart and Soul by Hoagy Carmichael. He loved the way Hermione dotes on Tony and it was obvious that the little boy loves his mother very much. Hermione's eyes were shining with happiness and pride as she played piano with her son. He had never scene such a beautiful sight than this tender duet between the woman he loves and their son. His heart was once again filled with regret. If only he didn't mess it up, they would have been so happy together. Harry clapped his hands after they finished their song which was received by a thank you from the duo.

"Mama! Did you notice? I made no mistakes this time!", the boy looked to his mother for validation.

"Yes, my little prince. You made no mistakes this time. I am so proud of you", Hermione kissed the boy's forehead.

"Mama! Play our favorite this time and we can sing together", Antoine suggested.

"Oh, sweetie. We just had some ice cream, I doubt I can sing that high", she chuckled.

"Come on mama, please. We haven't played piano together in over a month and well, I want to show dad what I can do", the boy pouted, and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, alright!", Hermione acquiesced.

"Daddy, you should sit beside mama. I must stand for this piece. The song is hard to sing!", Antoine left the piano bench and gestured for Harry to take his place. Harry just obeyed his son's request since he was still amazed at their piano duet.

"Are you ready, Tony?", Hermione asked and when the boy nodded, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Harry was the mesmerized, looking at her fingers glide over the piano as he heard the music fill the room and then he heard her sing for the first time since she left.

[In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is  
There inside my mind]

He could now remember why Hermione's singing used to calm him down and make him happy. She sings like an angel. He has never heard Hermione sing this song before and he wondered why she never sang this. This song compliments her voice perfectly and he could see that she has mastered this piano piece from the heart. And then he heard their little boy sing…

[Sing once again with me  
A strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is  
There inside your mind.]

Wow! Antoine can really sing! Thank Merlin he inherited so much of Hermione's talents, he thought as he listened on. This time around, mother and son were singing together.

[Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear I am the mask you wear  
It's me they hear  
Our spirit and my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is  
There inside my mind]

[In all your fantasies,  
You always knew  
That man and mystery  
Were both in you  
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is  
There inside my mind]

[Beware  
The phantom of the opera  
Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah  
Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah  
Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-A-a-a-h]

This time he knew that he was just sitting there, gaping like a fish. Hermione now has her eyes closed as she sang the very high notes in the end of the song. Could I ever be even more in love with you, Hermione? Is that even possible? Hearing Hermione sing this song, especially the last part with the very high notes made him question if the woman sitting beside him was even real? She's like an angel from up above. She was perfect. And how did I ever miss that before?

He didn't even notice the song ended as he just sat there looking at her, his emerald green eyes looking at her chocolate brown ones. He was mesmerized.

"Dad? Did you like our performance?", Antoine asked with excitement.

"Harry? Are you alright", Hermione asked since he just remained sitting their with his mouth hanging open.

"Harry?"

"Oh, Merlin, how I love you", Harry whispered his thoughts out loud. He was brought back to reality when he heard giggling.

"Dad? Who's Merlin? And why do you love him?", Antoine giggled again.

Harry looked at Hermione who was avoiding his eyes and her cheeks were flushed. Bloody hell! Did I just tell her out loud that I love her? He cleared his throat to steady himself as he tried to form an answer, but none came.

" Tony, I need some water after that performance. My throat needs the nourishment. Anyway, let's go to the library, love. Let's catch up on our reading", Hermione left the piano bench and ushered Antoine out the music room. Harry just quietly followed the mother and child.

When they entered the library, Antoine immediately ran to his favorite couch and Hermione followed with a chuckle. He immediately sat beside his pile of books, grabbed the one at the top and he continued where he left off. Hermione sat beside Antoine on the couch and the little boy leaned his head on his mother's shoulder. Harry just sat on the one-seater couch and observed the interactions between mother and child.

"Mama? Mr. Roshka told me that the duke who visited is just one of five men who entered a courtship with you. What does that mean? And as crown prince, will I enter a courtship some day as well? Though I do hope they are with girls. I just don't see myself being with boys", the little boy ended his series of questions with a look of disgust at the thought of entering a courtship with a boy. Harry sat there listening and he ended up chuckling.

"Well, yes Lord Maxwell is one of those five who entered a courtship with me. It just means that they are interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me and the courtship is there to check if we can work as a couple. Yes, as a crown prince you will be entering a courtship as well but with girls. And that will still be a long long time away, so you better just focus on having me as the only girl in your life right now", Hermione hugged the little boy and kissed the side of his head.

"So how is your courtship now mama?"

"Why do you want to know?", Hermione playfully asked.

"Well, maybe daddy can enter in a courtship with you as well!", Antoine said with excitement.

"Tony! You don't know what you're talking about. I'm so sorry about this, Harry!", Hermione glanced at Harry who just sat there and nodded.

"What are the steps to enter a courtship with you mama? Please tell me, I really want to know", Antoine begged, and Hermione sighed.

"Alright. Well first any man who is of noble descent if he is not next in line to succeed a crown is very much able to take part in a courtship with me. After that, he will make some occasional visits here and we talk to see if we are compatible. When I find a suitor that I like, then I will ask him to marry me. As queen, it is my duty to ask for the man's hand because I will be his head of house once we marry. After that, I marry this man and he will be the Royal Consort", Hermione explained.

"Thank you for explaining mama! I think I understand now", Antoine smiled and looked at his mother.

Harry sat there and listened to the conversation lost in his thoughts. Since I am the Lord Potter, I am technically qualified to enter a courtship with Hermione. But the question is, how can I do that if I am here as her bodyguard? And will she even accept me? The things he learned about courtship stayed in his mind all day and kept him up at night.

Today is another time where a "People's Visit" is going to be held since the event only happens once a month. Harry was sitting with Antoine in the library when he froze. He felt a pull from Hermione's protection jewel. She was in danger!

"Antoine! I need you to come with me to Potter Manor, my house. You will be very safe there since that place is protected by magic. Do not panic son but we must get there fast. After that, I'll have to rescue your mother. She is in danger! But before I do that, I must get you safe first!", before Antoine could react, Harry activated his portkey and they vanished. Please be okay, Hermione! I can't lose you. Antoine needs you, and Karthegenia will be lost without you…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Rescue

"Kreacher! Winky!", a slightly dizzy Harry Potter who was carrying his little boy arrived at Potter Manor's entrance hall after a ten-minute whirling due to the portkey.

"How can Kreacher serve master?", the old elf bowed after popping.

"Yes, Master Harry?", came the excited voice of the female elf.

"Kreacher, Winky, this is my son, Antoine. I'll leave him here in your care for a little bit. I must save Hermione. She's in danger. Have the manor in total lockdown. No one shall enter except myself", he gave the order to his faithful elves.

"Yes, master!", came the serious reply from Kreacher.

"I'll have the young master settled in his room, master", Winky answered.

"Daddy, I'm scared", because of the stress he was feeling he didn't notice that the little boy on his arms was now crying.

"I know son, but you have to be brave for mama, okay? I need you here to be safe. I promise you I will bring your mama back", he gently wiped the tears from his son and carefully settled him on the floor.

"Here, master! You must use this to help save mistress", Kreacher popped in and handed Harry the Elder Wand.

"Kreacher? Where did you get this?", Harry reluctantly accepted the Elder Wand. The last time he saw this was wand was after the Final Battle, before he returned it to Dumbledore's tomb.

"Master must not be angry at Kreacher but Kreacher knows that wand belongs to master and I can feel master is more powerful with that wand. Use that master to help mistress", Kreacher explained.

"Thank you, Kreacher", he whispered, and the elf bowed then popped away. Kreacher is right! I need all the advantage I can get for Hermione's rescue.

"Come, young master. You must be tired. Winky be taking care of you!", Winky took Antoine's hand and his little boy looked at him for reassurance. He smiled at Antoine and he got a small smile in return.

"I will have your mama back here safe and sound, Antoine. I promise!", he said in all sincerity.

"Master must go now!", Winky reminded and he just nodded.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from one of his pockets, unshrunk it, and put it over his head to cover himself completely. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Hermione's location that he can feel from her ring.

Harry Potter arrived on a creepy forest and he saw a dilapidated manor. He can feel the wards that surround the old manor and understood that Hermione was inside it somewhere. The emergency jewelry he gave Hermione is the Lady Potter ring. One of the ring's powers is that the one who wears the lord's ring would always be able to locate his lady. Since he was around a hundred meters outside the house, he knew that he must breach the wards before he could rescue Hermione. Using the Elder Wand, he pointed it towards the house and just forced his magic to make an undetected opening just enough for him to get inside. Once that was done, he casted a spell on his shoes to remove foot prints and to silence his movements. He knew that if he used his phoenix wand, it would have taken much longer to breach the wards, so he thought, thank you Kreacher!

He hurriedly ran inside the dilapidated house and heard Hermione's scream. Please be alright! Please be alright!

"Ahhhh!", Hermione screamed in fright when Fenrir Greyback's head exploded and his blood splattered all over her and the floor.

Harry saw Hermione curl herself into a ball and she was shaking. Not wanting to blow his invisible advantage, he decided to just cast a strong protego maxima shield around her and attack the remaining three bastards that dare to hurt his Hermione.

Since Harry was already very adept at non-verbal magic, it was all over in less than a minute with a couple of bombarda maxima to two of her disgusting attackers, two were immediately dead. Since he needed to question one of them, he sent a series of stupefy and a petrificus totalis to the last remaining one. He grabbed the magic-bounding handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed the petrified attacker. He then removed the petrified attacker's death eater mask, and his blood boiled with what he saw, Rodolphus Lestrange.

There was blood all over but he still went to check who were the other attackers. He removed their death eater masks and saw who they were: Antonin Dolohov and Walden McNair. He sighed in relief. Finally, that bastard Dolohov is dead! Aside from Voldemort, there were two death eaters that were on the top of his shit list, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Since the bitch Bellatrix died by Molly Weasley's wand, he felt vindicated to be the one to finally take down Dolohov, the bastard who almost killed Hermione during the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

He then summoned all the three death eaters' wands so that he could use it for evidence.

He sent another stupefy to Rodolphus Lestrange and looked for a portkey inside his pocket. Once he activated the portkey that will take the bastard to a secured prison cell in the ministry and the bastard disappeared, he removed his invisibility cloak, shrunk it, and place it inside a pocket.

He slowly walked towards a shaking Hermione and he cancelled the protego maxima spell. What he saw broke his heart. Hermione was shaking and crying while her clothes were torn, tossed on the floor and she was covered in bruises. She was just wearing her underwear now and he saw that her arm was bleeding. A word was carved their again, mudblood. Harry was aware from watching her swim every day that all of Hermione's scars from the war were now gone, most likely from muggle surgery. But now, her most hated scar will be back again.

"Hermione? It's okay. You're okay. But we must leave this place, just to get you to safety", he whispered as he knelt in front of her.

"Harry?", she whispered back.

"Yes, Hermione. It's me. You're safe now. But we have to go", he gently said. He saw her slowly move from her curled ball position. Her body was trembling all over which he was sure was from a cruciatus curse. I should have just killed that bastard Lestrange!

"Harry?", she sobbed once she was finally looking at him. It was clear that she cannot believe he was here and that she's safe.

"Let's go, Hermione! It's not safe for us here", he was very gentle in his words, too afraid to scare her.

"Okay", that was her faint reply before she lost all consciousness.

"Shit! Hermione!", he was very scared for her now because he can't even imagine what those bastards did to her. He took his broom from one of his pockets, unshrunk it and carried Hermione in a bridal carry. He settled himself with Hermione safely in his arms on the broom and flew as fast as he could through a window. Once they were on the air, he looked at the dilapidated manor in anger. Thinking that it was possible for other fugitive death eaters or other Voldemort supporters to still be using it as a hideout, he vented out all his anger and casted fiendfyre. When they were at a safe distance from the burning dilapidated manor, and its wards, he carefully lowered them down and activated his lord's ring as a portkey back to Potter Manor.

"Winky! Kreacher!", he yelled just as soon as they arrived at Potter Manor.

"Yes master?", the chorus from his elves as they popped in front of him.

"Oh, mistress!", came Winky's aggrieved voice.

"Kreacher, please bring Michelle Weasley here. Tell her to bring an emergency kit, for bruises, wounds, and potions that can help relieve the effects of the cruciatus curse. Tell her it's an emergency but do not tell her the patient is Hermione. Tell her it's a life and death situation", he commanded, and the elf nodded before disappearing to follow his orders.

"Winky, please take Hermione upstairs and be ready when Michelle arrives. You'll hep her get whatever it is she needs for Hermione's treatment. I'll go talk to Antoine", he ordered the other elf who gently levitated Hermione from his arms.

"Young master is inside the library. I'll take care of mistress", the elf said before carefully levitating Hermione upstairs.

After a few minutes, Kreacher popped in with Michelle Weasley who was working as a healer in St. Mungos.

"Harry? What's wrong? How can I help?", came the worried voice of Ron's wife, Michelle.

"Winky!", he called for his female elf once again.

"Where did you place Hermione?", he asked.

"Mistress is in your room, master", the elf replied.

"Harry? What -", whatever Michelle's question was, she never was able to finish it because Harry grabbed her hand and apparated them into the master's bedroom.

"Is that? Hermione Granger?", Michelle said with disbelief as they arrived inside the master bedroom. Hermione was lying down on the four-poster king sized still unconscious.

"Yes, that's Hermione Granger. Michelle, please do whatever you can to heal her. I can't lose her, Michelle. I just can't!", Harry sobbed and ended up kneeling on the ground.

"You won't lose her, Harry! I will do my very best!", Michelle patted his shoulder in reassurance before attending to Hermione immediately. Harry didn't know what was happening he just kept on crying on the floor. I just found Hermione again! I can't lose her this time. She doesn't deserve this. She can't die. Antoine needs her. Karthegenia needs her. I need her…

"Master?", Harry heard Kreacher call for him, so he looked up.

"Master, drink this to calm your nerves. After that, you still have to talk to young master. I'll serve some food later in the library. You must calm down, master. Mistress will be alright!", Kreacher handed him a shot of firewhiskey. Harry accepted the glass and finished its contents in one gulp. Kreacher's right! I must stay strong, not just for Hermione but for Antoine. He must be so worried for his mama right now!

"Thank you, Kreacher", he whispered to the elf who merely nodded before popping away taking his glass. With Antoine in his mind, he wiped his tears and slowly stood up from his position on the floor. With one last look at Hermione who was being attended by Michelle, he closed the door and walked towards the direction of the library with one thought in mind - I have to be strong for Antoine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Present and The Past

Hermione Granger woke up feeling sore and tired in a room that she sort of recognized yet she is still filled with uncertainty. She let her eyes roam around the room and she gasped in awe of what she saw. At the center of the wall across the very comfortable four-poster bed that she was now sitting on was a large picture of her during the first ministry ball that commemorated the victory against Voldemort nine years ago. The picture was a muggle photo since it was not moving. What bothered her though is the fact that she cannot remember how, when, and who took the photo. She had to admit that it was a very good photo of her. The picture zoomed in on her face, she was smiling brightly almost laughing. Her collarbones were defined since the photo was just a bust picture. She was radiant and happy. How did that photo get here in the first place? And, where am I?

Despite her curiosity as to how the picture got there, she couldn't help but feel safe. Something about the place made her feel at home. She slowly stood up and decided to look around the room, desperate for clues that will help her determine her current location. She decided to approach a wooden shelf and lookat the trinkets there. When she got close, she was shocked once again. The shelf was five tiers and on the second and third levels, which were eye level to a person who she assumes would be around six inches taller than her were pictures aligned in chronological order. The pictures were all muggle photos of herself from 1991 until 2002. Who is taking these pictures? How did they take them? I can't even remember these being taken.

She looked at each picture closely, starting from the one in 1991. It was a photo of herself reading a huge tome in the Hogwarts library. For 1992, it was a picture of her after the Polyjuice mishap, when she was part cat. 1993's picture was something she can't specifically remember, it was just a smiling photo of her in the Gryffindor Common Room. Of course, 1994 featured her walking down the Grand Staircase for the Yule Ball. 1995 was a really good picture because she can see her otter Patronus floating around her. The photo for 1996 is a picture of her reading a book on the stands at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The picture for 1997 was during Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding, she was standing at a corner with a wistful smile on her face which she assumes that she was looking at the happily married couple. Her picture for 1998 was the worst, she was messy and had some bruises and cuts on her face with her eyes closed; it was obviously after the final battle with the ruins of Hogwarts castle as a background. The picture for 1999 was of herself in her school robes with her head girl badge. For the year 2000, it was a picture of her concentrating on some documents in what looked like her old office at the ministry. 2001 featured herself standing in what looked like a Wizengamot session. She noticed that there were two pictures for 2002, one was during the Valentine's Day Charity Gala - she was descending on the stairs in her sexy red cocktail dress - and the other one was on her last day in Britain, when she was supposed to watch her favorite musical for the last time before going to Karthegenia. Looking at all these pictures, she is now certain of her location - she is inside Harry Potter's bedroom at his ancestral home.

"Oh, Winky is so happy to see mistress awake!", Hermione's musings were interrupted when she heard an excited voice by her side.

"Winky? How many days was I unconscious?"

"You was asleep for five days mistress. Master and young master was so worried!", the elf said with sadness.

"Young master? Is Antoine here?", she clarified.

"Oh yes, mistress! Young Master Tony is here! What a fine young man he is!", the elf was so sincere, and Hermione could only smile.

"Winky, could you please take me to Harry please", she gently addressed the elf.

"Oh no, mistress! You must be staying in bed. I be calling master here and be bringing food. You must rest mistress!", the elf insisted and took her hand leading her back to the bed. Knowing that she cannot argue against an elf, she just acquiesced. She comfortably sat on the bed with her back leaning on the headboard and she was hugging a pillow.

"Winky? Why do you call me mistress?", she was curious because five years ago she was sure that Hermione and Kreacher addressed her as Miss Minnie.

"Why you is Lady Potter, mistress", the elf explained as if that was such an obvious answer to her question.

"Lady Potter?", she stuttered. What? How could I be Lady Potter? I never married Harry!

"Yes, mistress. You is been Lady Potter when you wear the ring that was given by master!", the elf explained happily. What ring, she thought and then she remembered the emergency jewel that he gave her at Karthegenia. Harry Potter you sneaky, scheming… She can't even think of what else to describe him because she was angry.

"Winky, could you please call Harry please. I need to speak to him", she spoke softly to the elf. Oh, you better watch out Harry Potter! Just wait until you come here!

"I be telling master to see mistress right away and be bringing food as well so that mistress can take her potions and get better!", the elf said before popping away.

Harry Potter was sitting in the Office of the Chief Auror reading documents and looking at profiles of the remaining death eaters and Voldemort supporters who are still on the loose. Desperate to end the threats to Hermione and Antoine's safety, he's even looking at profiles of the young death eaters, his school mates at Hogwarts who became death eaters because of their parents' inducement. The young death eaters like Draco Malfoy received light punishment - one year in Azkaban and two years of community service. Of course, he is now civil with Malfoy and a few of the young death eaters but he cannot just dismiss that possible threat. It was his family's safety that was at stake after all.

Ever since he was able to save Hermione from the tragedy that was sure to happen to her if he wasn't able to arrive in time, a special task force of the auror corps has been focused on locating the remaining death eaters. With the lead from Rodolphus Lestrange after his questioning, the aurors are on the move. Even if there are only four death eaters uncaptured, they still are a threat to the peace in the wizarding world.

Harry has been in distress ever since his rescue of Hermione. It's been five days already and she is still unconscious. He's been balancing his time between doing his auror duties, taking care of Antoine, communicating with Erik and the staff in Karthegenia, and watching over Hermione at night. His mornings were spent at the ministry, his afternoons are spent in communicating Erik about the happenings in Karthegenia, and his evenings are for Antoine. Once he tucks his son in bed, he spends the rest of the night looking after Hermione and praying that she will recover soon.

"Master?", Harry was startled from his readings when he heard Winky call out to him.

"Is everything alright, Winky? Is something wrong with Hermione or Antoine?", he was worried now. Please be okay, 'Mione. Please. Please. Please.

"Master, mistress woke up. She wants to see you so Winky came to tell master!", Winky said with excitement. It was clear that she was happy that Hermione finally regained her consciousness after five long days.

"Really? That's brilliant! Thank you, Winky. You can go now, I'll just settle a few things here and tell Hermione I'll be there soon!", Harry immediately stood up and fixed the things on his desk while addressing the elf with a relieved smile on his face. Winky bowed before returning to Potter Manor.

"Lenny!", he called to his assistant.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione is awake so I must go to her now. Try to move my scheduled meetings for tomorrow. Those I marked urgent have Auror Robertson and Auror Finnigan attend them. Please inform the Minister as well. I will let you know before five in the afternoon if I need to take a day off tomorrow. Understood?", he hurriedly give his instructions.

"Yes, Harry. Consider them done!"

"Thank you, Lenny!", he ran towards the elevator so that he can floo back to Potter Manor.

Once he stepped out of the floo at Potter Manor, he just dropped his things on the floor and apparated outside the master bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was weird knocking at my own door, but I must be sure Hermione is ready to see me.

"You may come in", he heard Hermione's reply, so he opened the door and entered the master's bedroom.

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you feeling?", he said as soon as he entered.

"Hello, Harry. I'm feeling better now, thank you", she formally replied. Did I do something wrong? She seems angry or something… He remained standing in front of the bed since he did not know what to do. Hermione was sitting there wearing one of his t-shirts. The healers told him that it was best that they don't cover her wounds especially the one on her arm since the dagger that was used to cut her skin was poisoned. Her wounds must not be covered until they are fully healed. The wounds on her legs and the one on her arm is now red blisters. They will heal in a few more days but Hermione's body will be scarred again. Oh Hermione, I am so sorry that you had to go through all that torture again…

"Harry, please take a seat", she said while gesturing to the bed. Harry just complied and looked at her wounds with sadness in his eyes. Hermione must have noticed his staring, so she was about to grab the covers to cover her wounds, but he shook his head to indicate no.

"Hermione, the healers told me that you can't cover your wounds until they are fully healed. Since they are still blistering now, you still can't cover them. They are afraid that the potions may react to the poison on the dagger. That's the reason why Winky makes you wear t-shirts and charms the bed so that when you sleep, you can't use go under the covers. She casts warming charms to keep you from the cold at night", he explained.

"Oh", came he reply in a small voice and he could see that was trying hard to control her tears.

"It's alright Hermione, you are safe. Antoine is safe. All your attackers are dead", he reassured her in a gentle voice. He wanted to reach her and wrap his arms around her, but he held himself. With the torture that she recently faced, she might have a problem with physical touch for now. Besides, he's not certain how she would react to him.

"I look hideous", she whispered looking at her legs as tears were falling down her eyes.

"No, Hermione. You don't. You will always be one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen", the most beautiful actually, he thought but decided to not tell her since he was afraid of her reaction.

"How can you say that? I will be full of scars again!", her voice was so small that he could barely hear her.

"Hermione, I understand the trauma that you have been through. Believe me, I do. But to be honest, scars are just imperfections on your skin. I know you could even have it removed using muggle surgery like you did with your previous scars, right? Besides, what makes a person even more beautiful is what's on the inside. And by far, you are one of the gentlest and kindest souls I know which makes you even more beautiful than you already are", he said in a gentle voice filled with sincerity as he looked into her eyes.

It was breaking his heart to see Hermione so vulnerable in her despair. He so wanted to just close the gap between them and wrap her in his embrace to convey that he will always be there for her, but he restrained himself. It's not his place to embrace given their current circumstances so he just sat their and let her pour her heart out. Hermione now has her face buried in her hands as she cried and cried. This woman in front of him is not the strong and independent leader that he sees in Queen Antonietta but the young Hermione who was shattered by Ron's words during their first year. Oh, Hermione! If only I could take your pain instead, then I would…

Harry just sat there with tears running down his own eyes as he watched the woman he loves in her time of sorrow. He may be certain that Hermione would bounce back from this, since she always does despite all trials that came her way. It was still very painful to watch her crumble down in pain and he could not do anything about it. He remained seated there just waiting for her to calm down, so they could talk. He was sure that Hermione did not just want to see him, but she wants to discuss something. After thirty minutes, he could see that she was calmer and no longer sobbing. As she wiped her tear-stricken face, he immediately understood. It was time to talk.

"Harry?", she whispered looking into his eyes.

"I'm here, Hermione", he whispered back, and he saw her nod.

"What happened to me? How did I end up here? And please be honest Harry. I want to know everything. What did the healers say? Will I be alright? How is Antoine? What happened at Karthegenia?"

"Well I was in the library with Tony during what supposed to be was a people's visit. Suddenly, I felt a pull on my ring from yours and I knew that you were in danger. Fearing for our son's safety, I port keyed the both of us to Potter Manor. I had the manor in total lockdown to make sure that Tony will be safe with the elves watching over him. Kreacher handed the Elder Wand to me since he said that I needed every advantage I could get to save you. After that, I used the invisibility cloak to conceal myself and concentrated on the pull I could feel from my ring that will take me to your location. I arrived at a creepy forest, outside the wards of the manor that you were in. I used the Elder Wand to make an undetected breach in the wards, just enough to let me in. I spelled my shoes so that fingerprints would not be seen, and I silenced myself. I ran as fast as I could inside the house when I heard you scream. You were then on the floor and Fenrir Greyback was all over you, I casted a bombarda maxima to his head. Then I casted a protego maxima for you before I attacked Antonin Dolohov and Walden McNair. They were both dead after the bombarda. I stunned and petrified Rodolphus Lestrange and port keyed him to the ministry security prison. I summoned the death eaters' wands before I approached you. You lost consciousness, so I was scared. I helped you get on my broom, once we were on the air out of the wards I casted fiendfyre on the manor. Then I brought you here so that you could be healed by Ron's wife, Michelle. You've been out for five days Hermione. During that time, we were able to question Lestrange and he's dead, sentenced to the Veil of Death. The healers said that you were exposed to the cruciatus which I knew because you were shaking when I got you before you passed out. They healed your wounds and bruises, but they said that your wounds are from a cursed dagger so scarring will be expected. Antoine is safe and well cared for here although he is so worried about his mama. I have been in contact with Erik at Karthegenia, all is well there. They were able to have a cover up story that you must be in Britain for a while for a state visit, vacation, and involvement in some charities. The Queen of England is aware of what happened to you as well so she agreed to a state visit as soon as you are well. The non-magical citizens who witnessed your abduction were obliviated and the magicals were asked to give an oath to never disclose what happened. Mr. Roshka said it is best to make the citizens believe that nothing happened since you are safe after all; he says it may interfere with politics and the economy if word got out that you were abducted so I agreed. The Longbottoms came over two days ago to check on you and Tony. I discovered that Luna and Neville are his godparents. Hermione, there are still four uncaptured death eaters who are planning revenge. So I hope you could tell me everything. From the time you got your Hogwarts letter, how you were able to hide your real identity, how you left the wizarding world, when the threats start to happen, how you got abducted, and what does bastards did to you. I need these information Hermione so that I can keep you and Tony safe. Please", his long story ended in a desperate plea for her to tell him everything.

"Thank you for keeping Tony safe, Harry. And I am eternally grateful that you saved me. Thank you for working with Erik as well, I don't know how I could ever repay you", she looked into his eyes and gave a sad smile.

"You do not owe me anything Hermione. I can't lose you", he whispered.

"What?", she whispered in shock.

"I can't lose you…because…um…Tony needs you. Karthegenia will be lost with you. And I…I… will miss you if you…", he was stuttering so he just decided to shut up. Merlin! Why am I such a rambling idiot?

"Of course!", she replied with a light chuckle which made him blush even more.

"Hermione?", he gently prodded her to speak.

"Oh, yes. Well, my mother was the Crown Princess of Karthegenia but she fell in love with my dad when they met in college. My mother was studying economics when she met my dad who was studying his pre-med for dentistry. When she was certain that he was the one for her, she abdicated the throne and changed courses to dentistry as well. My grandparents, the King and Queen were devastated for her abdication, but they loved my mother too much, so they agreed. My parents decided to live here in Britain so that they can live in anonymity and in peace. Since Karthegenia is a small country it was easy for my mother to just blend in and be, well, normal. When I was born, my parents immediately visited Karthegenia and presented to my grandparents. From them on, I became the Crown Princess Antonietta Kournikova. My parents though asked my grandparents to give me some time to be normal, so we continued living in Britain but every summer since I was three years old, we stay in Kournikov and I knew that I was different. I was just Hermione to my parents but in Kournikov, I am Princess Antonietta. Don't get me wrong, my grandparents loved me so much too. They did give me a lot to take in though. I would sit on the throne room and listen to their stories about the Kournikova family's long history. I was asked to take foreign language lessons in Russian, French, and Mandarin. I was in piano classes, voice lessons, and I had to read philosophy books in political science and economics. Did you that the first story book my mum read to me was a childish and simplified version of Sun Tzu's Art of War? Anyway, I started showing signs of accidental magic at four years old. It was a summer at Kournikov. I didn't want to go to my language lesson since I wanted to play with one of the staff's children. I was shouting and crying that I would rather play and the windows in my study broke. My teacher was so surprised. My grandparents called in one of their magical citizens to confirm if I was magical. Karthegenia's magical community is well integrated into the mundane. Of course, the non-magicals don't know they exist since the magicals blend perfectly well. They have to be registered though so that the crown can protect them. Anyway, since we do not have a magical school in Karthegenia, they informed my grandparents that I could go to Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, or Hogwarts. When my parents learned that Hogwarts is just in Scotland, they decided that I should go to Hogwarts instead since it was closest to where we live in Crawley. On my eleventh birthday Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came to our house and explained I was a witch. They both came to see me since they knew I was a different case. The magical roster at Hogwarts listed me as Antonietta Hermione Jean Kournikov Granger, Crown Princess of Karthegenia. They both came so we can discuss security detail and whatever special needs I may have. In the end we decided that I drop my first name and just use my other names. I will be known as Hermione Jean Granger. When Ron made me cry on that day you saved me from the troll, I was supposed to ask Professor Dumbledore that I would leave Hogwarts and hire personal tutors. I just came to Hogwarts to make friends, someone to understand me for me and not look at me as a future queen. But then, you saved me Harry. And as a Kournikov, I can never leave without repaying you, my family's honor just couldn't accept that. And so I promised to myself that I will be the best friend that you will ever need. I then had to balance learning magic, foreign languages, and philosophy while we were at Hogwarts. That's the reason why I was always at the library. Then every summer I go to Karthegenia and learn more about being the future queen. The Christmas Holidays too, I spend them at Karthegenia and not some random vacation with my family. My grandparents were worried that I would give up my crown for the magical world, but I promised them that I will never do that. You see, I know how guilty my parents are for my mother's abdication and of course some citizens are disappointed at that, so I promised myself that I will be the best queen I can ever hope to be. When Voldemort was back, my grandparents wanted to pull me out of Hogwarts, but I told them that a queen should never back down on her responsibilities to protect her people and her ideals. I told them that I should stay and help because if Voldemort wins, then Karthegenia will be affected as well. So, they reluctantly agreed. My grandfather died when we were in sixth year and that is the reason why I was so cranky that time. I can't confide in anyone and I was scared. I regretted not being able to be with him in his last moments. I was able to attend his funeral but that was it. In a way, I blamed you for not being there during my grandfather's last days. I thought that time that if you haven't saved me from the troll, I would not have been in Hogwarts anymore. I'm sorry for that, Harry. I was just confused and in grief that time. So I guess I took out my frustrations at you. Before we left for the Horcrux hunt, I confided everything to my parents and my grandmother. I never obliviated them. My parents and I arrange to make it seem that they were leaving for Australia which they did. They visited Australia on vacation for two weeks and they hid at Karthegenia. I casted a spell on my parents and grandparents making them believe that I was on a gap year, volunteering somewhere in South America. The spell was just that and in the event I die, a letter will automatically be sent to them so that they will know the truth. Of course, they were aware that I casted a spell on them, so it was fine. And then we won the war and I decided to go back to Hogwarts. I was under a special program though since Professor McGonagall knew about my real identity. I would study magical courses in the morning and I leave every afternoon to pursue studies in university. Just some courses in economics and political science. After I graduated Hogwarts, remember I was gone for a year to look for my parents? You wanted to come but I told you I will be fine. I was in Karthegenia learning all I possibly could to help prepare me for my future role. When I was back in Britain, Professor McGonagall let me have a time turner once again so that I can do some part-time work in the ministry and then go to university. Since Kingsley was the minister, he allowed me to take on rotating internships to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Department of International Magical Cooperation, and the department that looked after the welfare of magical creatures. In each department I was given a special project to accomplish in a span of six months per department. It was for me to be able to learn which part of the ministry I am going to get involved in. I was balancing my university studies with my internship projects. I got my university degree after two years after the war. Then I decided to stay in magical law enforcement since it was there that I get to learn a lot about the law which proved to be good training when I become queen. Anyway, with all the stress of my studies and internships, Ron and I broke up after two years of being together. I didn't even really care since I was so busy that time. It was sad because he was nasty and bitter about it though. Ginny sided with him as well which I understood because she was his brother. It was sad though because you sided with Ron as well and you avoided me for three months, but it was fine. Ron is your first friend and you always put him first, I'm used to it. Fast forward to you and Ginny's break up, I was there for you. You know what happened on Valentines' Day and the day after. A couple of weeks after it though I found out I was pregnant so I avoided you ever since. The last time I saw you was on my last day in Britain. My grandmother died so I must take the crown. A year after my grandmother's death just a few months after Tony's birthday, my parents died in a plane crash. When I left Britain, only Professor McGonagall, Luna and Neville knew about the when and the why. When I talked to Luna and Neville that I was leaving I told them everything. I asked them to be Tony's godparents and they agreed but they had to make a vow not to tell anyone about Tony, me, and my real identity. I was there at Luna and Neville's Wedding. It was a year after my coronation, but I wanted to be there for my friends. I was in disguise though. I also attended Viktor Krum's wedding in Bulgaria which is a year after the Longbottoms' wedding. Still I went in disguise", her long story was finally halted when she saw Harry frown and look at her in disbelief.

"You were that blonde girl at Luna's wedding. The one who I kept looking at but who keeps on glaring at me. At Viktor's wedding you were the redhead in the blue dress. No wonder I keep looking at those two women, because something was so familiar about them. They were you, all along!", Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. No wonder I was attracted to those two women! They were Hermione after all…

"How did you know that?", she asked in awe that he was able to see through her disguise.

"I would always know you anywhere, Hermione", he said with a sigh.

"Oh", she whispered.

"Thank you for sharing your story Hermione. Now I understand what happened. Will you please explain to me know about the threats and what those bastards did to you? I know this is hard for you to say but whatever information you could give will be vital in the investigation as we capture the other death eaters", he looked into her eyes in all seriousness.

"The threats started as letters from owls and they were written in blood. I was scared because it contained threats to Antoine. I'm sure you've seen the letters from Erik", she started to tell her story again and he only nodded.

"I'm also sure that you knew about the citizens they killed. With cuts on their backs that says Queen Antonietta, you're next. So that's why we asked for help and I sent Erik to Britain. I never expected that you would be the auror guard that will be assigned here."

"Hermione I wasn't assigned here. I volunteered to be here. I have to keep you and Tony safe!"

"I know, and I once again thank you for that. Anyway, it was a people's visit and there was an old lady who came to me with a gift of a bottle of jam. You know how people give random gifts right? Anyway, the gift was a port key. I arrived inside the entrance hall of that dilapidated manor, it belonged to Dolohov. I had my wand from my invisible holster. So I started firing Sectumsempra curses as soon as I got there. I was able to take down two death eaters, they were dead after the curse. And the three remaining death eaters kept on attacking me. I was holding my own until Fenrir Greyback punched me from the back and I fell. My wand rolled away and I was hit with crucio from Dolohov and Lestrange. Greyback dragged me up the stairs and the other death eaters followed. Greyback punched and kicked me anywhere but my face. He says that he doesn't want to destroy my pretty face. McNair had a dagger and he used it on my legs. Greyback tore my clothes and I was in my underwear. I tried to fight him but he's too strong. He licked my neck and my cheeks to coat me with his smell. He was angry that I smell like you and Tony. He says that I was supposed to be his mate, but you took me away from him. He says that he will kill you and Tony, and he will claim me as his mate. The death eaters were there laughing at cheering Greyback on. When he was about to rip my bra from my body, I screamed because his head exploded and there was blood all over. That's all I could remember", she was in tears once again as she recalled her ordeal.

Harry could not take it anymore. He stood up from the bed and took her in his arms and hugged her tight. She was crying in her arms and he was rubbing comforting circles on her back while whispering to her ear that she was safe and that he will always be there for her and that those bastards were dead. It took Hermione around ten minutes to calm down once again and she raised her head from his chest and looked at him while her eyes were still glistening with tears.

"Harry?", she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Hmmm?", he was mesmerized. He's never been this close to Hermione ever since he saw her again.

"Why do I have a big portrait in your room? And why does your shelf have a chronological series of my face through the years?", she asked in all curiosity and innocence.

"I missed you so much Hermione. And those pictures were all I had of you", he whispered while avoiding her eyes.

"Harry, why did you give me the Lady Potter ring?", she asked again.

"I want to protect you Hermione", he was looking at the sheets now.

"But why the ring? You could have -", whatever she was going to say was interrupted because he called for Winky.

"Yes master?", the elf bowed.

"Please bring some food for Hermione please and help me in administering the right potions for her. Thank you", the elf was gone and after a few minutes food was on the bed with a tray. Hermione started to eat and he breathed a sigh of relief since he was able to dodge her questions. He then helped her take her potions and she notice her yawn.

"You need to rest, Hermione. I'll go take care of Antoine and you can see him later", he said in a gentle voice as she settled herself to lie on the bed. He casted a warming charm around her since she can't cover her wounds yet. When was asleep, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Hermione. So much", he whispered before turning back and walked out the door.

Harry Potter never knew that as soon as the door was closed, Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Royal Temptress

Harry Potter woke up early in the morning with a sigh as he thought about the things that happened recently. It's been two days since Hermione woke up from her recent ordeal with the last surviving cronies of the dark wanker. Harry was granted permission by the minister to just report for two hours a day in his office and to then carry on with his most important duty - keeping the crown of Karthegenia safe. Harry could tell that Hermione is indeed getting a lot better since she was now obviously anxious and bored. He just waited for her to finally explode. Knowing Hermione, she would totally freak out with just passing idle time when she has so much responsibility. Harry was startled from his musings while laying on his bed and looking at Hermione's portrait when he heard a knock on the door. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he groggily walked towards the door to open it.

"Hermione!?", he almost yelped since he didn't expect to find her standing there wearing a lacy sleeveless Gryffindor red night gown that is several inches above her knees. Damn! Why did this woman have to be so bloody sexy?

"Harry, sorry to disturb you like this. But I really need to buy clothes and a wand. I can't keep on wearing your shirts and to have Winky clean the same knickers ever since I got here. Honestly! I can't stand it anymore! Might as well walk around without them!", she huffed and crossed her arms. Because of that, the lacy garment pressed closer to her chest for him to notice that she had no bra on. He gulped! Oh shit! It's morning! And she's standing here looking like that and I'm only wearing boxers! Quick Potter! Think disgusting thoughts! Harry decided to think about his go-to disturbing thoughts to control his rising reactions to the royal temptress in front of him. Voldemort in boxers chasing a naked Umbridge! Ah… Snape's greasy hair… Ah…

"Harry? Are you even listening to me?", Hermione was clearly annoyed by now.

"Wha?", his dumb reply came while he could feel his cheeks and probably the rest of his body get flustered.

"I need to buy clothes and a wand!", she said in a much louder voice this time.

"What about that then?", he gestured to her current attire but controlled himself to just looking at her face.

"Honestly! Winky just transfigured them for me. Besides, I can't really on transfigured clothes. I need to buy some. It's obviously a hassle for me to go to Karthegenia just to get clothes and Winky can't go there either. So, you are coming with me to buy clothes and a wand this morning!", she was clearly irritated now since there was a frown on her face.

"But Hermione! Your legs and arm still have blisters. You can't cover them with any cloth. Nor can you take Polyjuice potion or glamor them", he explained.

"Well, the condition only says that I can't have cloth touch the blisters until they become scars, right? So, I'll hide under your invisibility cloak when we buy a wand. You come with me to Diagon Alley and I'll only show myself to Mr. Ollivander! After that, we go to muggle London and I'll change the color of my hair and eyes, so people wouldn't recognize me", she explained her plan. It was clear that she really spent some time thinking about this.

"Let's say I agree to this. But what are you going to wear under the cloak? You can't walk around dressed like that even if no one else can see you!", he said in a feeble attempt to keep her safe inside Potter Manor while her wounds are still healing.

"Well if you can let me borrow a wand for a bit, as well as some jeans and a shirt then I'll transfigure them myself", she countered his weak argument.

"Well what about knickers?", he challenged while a blush was on his face again.

"Then I'll conjure some! You can't make excuses to keep me locked in here you know!", she insisted.

"Fine!", he acquiesced with a sigh and he saw her smirk in satisfaction, clearly happy that she won this argument.

"Well?", she prodded with a raised eyebrow when he just stood there.

"Well, what?"

"The wand and the clothes, please", she said with a pout which reminded him of the young Hermione he met at Hogwarts.

"Oh, right! Come inside Hermione", he gestured for her to follow him. He led her to his walk-in closet and he sat on the bench at the center. With a gesture of his hand, he opened the drawers and the cabinets that contained his shirts, jeans, and shoes. He sat there and just looked at Hermione as she perused his shirts with a look of concentration. She finally settled for a white long-sleeved dress shirt. He almost groaned out loud when he saw her bend over one of the drawers to look for jeans she could wear. The sleepwear she had on hiked up her thighs that he could easily see her butt with the smallest effort of just looking down. The bloody temptress doesn't even know what she's doing to me! And to think I haven't gotten laid ever since we slept together five years ago. I should think of an excuse to get out of here before I jump her…

"This should work out fine!", Hermione announced happily as she held out a pair of light blue jeans and walked over to him. He sighed in relief since the torture of watching her bend over was finally finished.

"What about shoes?", he said as he looked at her selection.

"Oh, right!", she carefully dropped the clothes on the bench and walked towards the area where his shoes were. Thinking that she will bend over again, he quickly stood up and followed her.

"Tell me what you like, and I'll get it for you", he offered, and she gave him a curious look before nodding. Hermione gestured to a pair of light brown loafers, so he bent down and picked them up. Hermione took them from his hands and walked towards the bench. She spread out her choices on the bench and bit her bottom lip indicating that she was thinking hard about what to do with her choices.

"Harry, may I borrow your wand for a bit?", Hermione addressed him after a few minutes.

"Sure", Harry handed her the Elder Wand which from his invisible holster.

"Harry, I can't use the Elder Wand for this!", she didn't accept the wand he handed out.

"It's alright, Hermione. It's just for some transfiguration. Besides, its allegiance is still with me since you must defeat me to get it", he shrugged.

"I thought you'd have returned it back to where it was hidden by now", she gave him a look of disapproval.

"I promised myself I would only return it until all the death eaters are captured and you are safe in Karthegenia", he seriously informed her.

"Oh", came her whispered reply and an awkward silence followed.

"Just take it Hermione or I won't allow you to go to Diagon Alley", he said after clearing his throat. Hermione took the Elder Wand from his hand hesitantly.

"Hmmm…weird. It feels just like my wand, warm and comforting. I don't feel any difference or it being more powerful", she said with a shrug. Maybe the fact that I love her so much makes the Elder Wand work for her as well…

Harry saw that Hermione first transfigured his loafers. She made them smaller to fit her and made the design more feminine while adding a three-inch heel. After that, she transfigured his jeans into a long flowy blue skirt with distinct patterns which reminded him of a bohemian hippie look. She then glanced at the shirt then made the changes she wanted. It became smaller, was cut short to make it enough to just cover her midriff. She also made the sleeves very flowy but the cut at the top was weird. He guessed that if she wore it, her shoulders would be really exposed. He saw her smile at her spell work just like she always did when they were at Hogwarts. She was then tapping a finger on her chin, once again clearly thinking. His eyes nearly popped out when she conjured a strapless skin tone lace bra which made him gulp. He was ready to make a dash for his bathroom when he saw her conjure a matching skin tone lace thong as well. Damn this bloody temptress!

"Thanks for the clothes and for letting me borrow a wand, Harry", she gave him a light smile and handed the Elder Wand back to him which he just took in silence. Hermione gathered the top, skirt, underwear, and the shoes and walked out of the closet. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he followed her on the way out. He almost bumped into her when she suddenly halted in front of her smiling portrait that was across his bed.

"You know, I really like that picture. Maybe you should tell me how to get a copy", she looked into his eyes and stared at the picture again.

"I-I…ah…well…sur-sure. I guess", he was stuttering and blushing so hard right now.

"How did you get this picture by the way? Maybe I can get the photographer to make copies for me", she told him while he avoided her eyes but looking at the portrait and then the floor.

"I took the picture", he admitted in a whisper.

"You took the picture? But how?", she was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I brought a wizarding camera with me as I dropped my memory into a pensieve. I then printed the picture choosing to make them steady. I figured they look better that way compared to wizarding ones", he explained as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Ah, I see. And the pictures on the shelf? I assume you took them as well?", she had a smirk on her face now. He only nodded in reply.

"Well, I'll see you after breakfast then we can go to Diagon Alley", she said with a chuckle and closed the door to his room. He heard laughter outside and he swore he could hear someone mutter the word stalker while laughing. Since he was embarrassed enough as it is, he found himself chuckling as well. I'll get you for that your royal temptress!

Harry apparated himself and Hermione who was hiding behind the invisibility cloak in front of Gringotts. Antoine wanted to accompany them, but he reasoned that it's best for their son to be safe in the manor for now.

"Harry? What are we doing here?", he heard Hermione whisper to him.

"Just follow me. I need to settle something quickly before we go buy your wand", he whispered back.

"Good morning sir. I would like to speak to my account manager please", he approached the goblin teller with respect.

"Name?", the goblin replied.

"Harry Potter"

"Ah, Lord Potter. Come with me please!", the goblin led him to one of the hidden offices on a corridor before heading for the carts. They stopped in front of a door which had the crest of the House of Potter and the words Office of the Account Manager above it. The goblin teller knocked and when they heard a call to enter, the door opened and Harry with an invisible Hermione went inside before he thanked the teller who bowed to him.

"Lord Potter, how can I assist you?", the goblin greeted.

"Good morning, Sharpclaw. I need your help in getting some documents signed. The document for my heir for the House of Potter. Also, I wanted to check if the account manager for the House of Black has given you the bank statements so that I could give them to the Black heir's grandmother."

"Very well. Here you are my Lord", the goblin handed him two documents.

"Hermione? Could you come out here please", he called out and then she saw her slowly remove the cloak off herself.

"Lady Potter! Forgive me my lady for not acknowledging your presence!", the goblin bowed to Hermione who despite her confusion had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Please do call me, Hermione, Mr. Sharpclaw. I'm not really Lady Potter", she sat on the chair opposite Harry. The goblin stared at Hermione and then at Harry with a curious look on his face. When Harry slightly shook his head, the goblin just nodded in understanding.

"Lady… Hermione, I need you to sign some documents for me, please", the goblin handed a document to Hermione. Of course, being Hermione, she read the document thoroughly with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Harry! What is the meaning of this? You made me your heir to all your money, property, shares in business, and title since May 10, 2002?", she yelled.

"I just wanted my son to be taken cared of. I didn't even know back then if our child was a boy or a girl. I have a separate document for Antoine though it says here the first-born child of Hermione Granger", he explained with panic. He knew that she would be angry about this.

"Alright! For our son's sake, I'll be his regent. You will make him heir instead of me with a stipulation that if he is not yet of age, I'll manage them in his place. But really, Harry, you know I can take care of -"

"I know you can take care of Antoine and his needs Hermione. You surely have far more wealth than I do. But it's our son's birth right!", he insisted while reigning in his temper.

"Fine! Mr. Sharpclaw, could you please revise the document with just making me regent please. Also, my real name is -"

"Antonietta Hermione Jean Granger Kournikova – Potter", the goblin finished for her.

"Well, that is correct. Minus the Potter part", Hermione blushed.

"Your majesty, as you are wearing the Lady Potter ring, in the magical world, you are the lady of the House of Potter", the goblin explained.

"Why did you call me your majesty?", she asked.

"Your majesty is Queen of Karthegenia and head of the House of Kournikova is she not?", the goblin was amused.

"Well, yes. But how did you know?", Hermione was clearly scared that her secret is finally out.

"When you wore the Lady Potter ring, it was magically recorded here at Gringotts on who the current lady of the house is. The ring will always know the real identity of the wearer."

"Oh. Will there be other records as well? Or just here in Gringotts?", she clarified.

"Your majesty, I'm almost certain that the ministry keeps a record as well since members of the Wizengamot always have a list of their current lords and their spouses. It magically updates every time the rings are worn."

"Then I must return the ring!", she insisted not seeing the pained look in Harry's eyes when she said that since she was focusing her attention of the goblin.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, your majesty. Only with Lord Potter's consent can the ring be returned."

"Harry -"

"No, Hermione. I'm not accepting that ring back. It keeps you safe and I will always be able to tell when you are in danger and I could always find you!", he said in all seriousness.

"But what if you decide to get married?", she insisted but Harry didn't reply but looked at his account manager. There had never been a Lord Potter who changed his lady since Potter men are known all throughout the wizarding world to be fiercely loyal. Once the Lady ring is on a woman's finger, that stays there until her dying day. But Hermione didn't know that of course.

"Please do make the necessary adjustment per the lady's request, Sharpclaw", he said with a sigh.

"Yes, my Lord." A few minutes later, a new document was ready, and Hermione was handed a quill.

"Where is the - never mind!", Hermione signed her name after realizing it was a blood quill. After signing the document, the wound on the back of her hand disappeared. Sharpclaw handed the same document to Harry and he signed it with the same quill. After that, he pressed the signet on his lord ring to officially seal the document that named Hermione as regent and Antoine as his heir.

"Is there anything else I can do to serve the House of Potter?", the goblin asked.

"Thank you for all your help, Sharpclaw", Harry bowed, and Hermione followed as well, which the goblin returned. Hermione draped the invisibility cloak over herself once again before they left the account manager's office.

Harry was side along apparated by Hermione who now had blonde hair and blue eyes. After getting her new wand from Ollivander's - eleven inches of elder with a phoenix feather core - she quickly made slight alterations to her looks and took them to Westfield London's shopping district. As he walked beside her as she perused the shops for items that she needs, he can't help but notice a different side of her that he's never seen before. Hermione standing there with her off shoulder flowy crop top that highlighted her flat abdomen and slim waist and her long skirt made him realize that he has never seen her this confident and self-assured before. Maybe that's what made the difference. It could be the years she spent as a queen and a single mother. The Hermione he knew at Hogwarts and even after that had always been beautiful inside and out despite her insecurities. But the Hermione he's looking at now, Merlin! She has an air about her that exuded such subtle elegance, grace, and confidence that was sexy as hell. He noticed a lot of blokes check her out as they pass by and he couldn't blame them.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I actually forgot that I don't have any money with me. Can I borrow some for now? I'll pay you back once I have my checkbook", she told him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's fine, you do not need to pay me back", he insisted.

"Harry, you know I can't do that. You know I have to buy some outfits for official events, right? It means I must buy the right sort of clothes", Harry didn't fail to notice the emphasis she gave on some words which made him understand. She has to buy some clothes from luxury brands if she has to come out during state visits and other events in her capacity as Queen Antonietta. Well, it doesn't matter. I can afford it anyway.

"I can afford them Hermione, you know that", he insisted. He knew that she was aware of how wealthy he was given that he was with her after the war was over and he claimed his full inheritance from the Houses of Potter and Black.

"I know that. But I can't let you do this!"

"How about this? I pay for all the items you need and whatever amount I spend you can repay it to any charity of your choice. Consider it my contribution", he shrugged.

"Alright. But I would have you be the name of the donor, I do not want to take credit for -"

"I read on some articles online that you create paintings now? And they are very much coveted? Is that correct?", he said with a raised eyebrow and he saw her blush. Typical Hermione! Still doesn't want to take compliments for the work she does.

"Well I assume they are just coveted as you say because of my identity as you know", she shrugged.

"I want you to paint something for me. And then consider all the clothes you buy as well as other items payment for them. You may then use the money you intend to repay me as contribution to a charity of your choice", he negotiated.

"Fine!", she acquiesced and walked towards a store that every red-blooded male knows of - Victoria's Secret. He remembered her rant about underwear earlier and followed her with a chuckle.

Two weeks after his shopping trip with Hermione, her wounds were finally healed so he was busy coordinating with Erik on her schedule as she starts her official royal duties. After spending all morning at the ministry to arrange the details as well as security, he exited the main fire place at Potter Manor and ran to the library where he expected to find her son or Hermione, maybe both. I wish I could live like this every single day! He had a bright small on his face as he thought about his son and his well, Lady Potter.

"Tony! Daddy's home!", he had a silly smile on his face as he entered the library.

"Daddy!", the little boy immediately closed his book, settled it on the couch and ran to his open arms.

"I missed you too, buddy!", he chuckled. I could get used to this!

"What did you do today daddy?", his son asked excitedly while taking his hand and leading him to sit on the couch.

"Well, with Mr. Roshka and the rest of the ministry officials, we were able to plot your mama's schedule for state visit and charity engagements", he said with fake exhaustion which made the boy giggle.

"So, can I come meet with Queen Lilibeth too? Maybe I can see Uncle Harry and Uncle Wil again!", the boy asked with joy.

"You didn't tell me you were close with the royal family, son?", he playfully asked.

"Well, mama says were some sort of distant relation. Besides the queen is really nice and it's fun to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Wil. They are so silly around mama that it is funny!"

"Well mama says that they used to fancy her, but she laughed it off because they are younger than her. And now that she's queen, they sometimes goof around and tease her about it. They are good friends though and they give cool presents!"

Merlin! Even the Princes of England used to fancy, Hermione? Just how many competitors do I have to go against? How could I have been so stupid! I had my bloody chance in the past and why did I have blow it?

"Daddy, are you alright?"

"Yes, Tony. I'm fine. Where is your mama, anyway?"

"Mama told me she'll be one of the rooms where she can play muggle music in. The one with a good view of the lake. She says she's having a mixture of me time and work. I don't even get it though, but, well, you know how mama is", Tony shrugged which made him chuckle.

"Don't you want to come with me, so we can see what mama is up to?", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nope! You go ahead, daddy. I have to finish my book", Tony gestured to a thick book he was reading, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll catch you later, son. I have to see what your mama's been doing", he left the library dreading about Hermione's upcoming state visit to the Queen of England especially if the two princes will be present.

He slowly opened the door on the room which Tony described to him. There she was, Hermione Granger with her back facing the large windows and we was engrossed in her painting while grinding her hips to muggle music from his iPod and some speakers which he let her borrow.

{She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

Just one touch and I erupt

Like a volcano and cover her with my love}

He literally felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he saw her grinding her hips to the beat while making progress on the painting he requested, which was a portrait of Hermione. He gave her the freedom to decide what to paint but he told her he wanted her to paint herself. She was wearing denim shorts that was several inches above her knees and what looked like a black sports bra of some sort. Her hair was tied in a bun and he had a pencil inserted on it. It was clear that she was dressed that way to avoid getting paint on her clothes but the image he was seeing, damn! She was just dancing there and completely oblivious of the world around her - so carefree.

{Sexy love, girl the things you do

Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you}

Hermione was so carefree that she even had her free hand up as she continued to dance and mouth the words of the song that she knows. He was drawn to the hair on her nape that was slightly glistening with sweat and the way her skin seemed to glow from the light coming from the afternoon sun reflecting on the large windows. Why did I ever miss this gorgeous specimen of feminine perfection in front of me? Did that bloody Horcrux affected my way of thinking? Because looking at Hermione now, he can't possibly understand why he never saw her as more than a friend during their years at Hogwarts.

{I'm so addicted to her

She's the sweetest drug

Just enough…. Still too much

Say that I'm slippin' I'm sprung on all the above

I can't help she makes me say oohoohooh}

Since he was looking at every inch of her that he could see, he didn't notice that as she was so engrossed to the beat of the music that she turned around.

"Ahhhh! Harry! What are you doing here?!", she screamed in fright and embarrassment.

"Wha?", he was still so enamored at the beauty in front of him that he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh. Sorry! I came to tell you… Ahh… Well… Never mind! Later, Hermione! See you at dinner!", he hurriedly ran out of the room and closed the door. And as if the fates were teasing him, he heard the parting line of the music playing…

{She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

Just one touch}


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Double Celebration

November 2007 was a very long month for Harry Potter. He could almost compare this month to the last days of the Voldemort Era which concluded with the Battle at Hogwarts. Despite the trials, Hermione's kidnapping and the strenuous effort to capture the remaining Death Eaters, he can't recall an even happier time in his life. It was such a joy to come home to a smiling Antoine who always greets him with a fierce hug that melts all the stress of the day away. And of course, it was such a delight to just see Hermione every single day. Sure, he's still not able to make good progress on his pursuit for her heart but he was quite content with the way things were going as compared to not seeing her face, not hearing her voice, and not being in her presence. Hermione has always been the beacon of light in his life, and a lot of people told him that he was different now - he seemed happier and inspired. He smiled at the thought.

By some sort of miracle and a large amount of reward donated to the ministry by the Crown of Karthegenia, they were able to secure a lead on a death eater who the aurors immediately captured. In exchange for a death sentence to the veil for a life in Azkaban, the captured death eater gave the locations of his last two allies. After the round up, all of Voldemort's supporters are finally apprehended.

It was the first week of December and just a week away from Antoine's fifth birthday. Hermione was finally finished with her Royal Duties in Britain and had finalized the schedule of their return to Karthegenia. Antoine and Hermione were set to return to Karthegenia three days after Antoine's birthday. Hoping to give his son the best birthday party he could possibly give, Harry finds himself going to the one place in Britain where he can surely get accurate information on how to give Antoine the best surprise ever.

"Longbottom Manor!", he said in a loud and clear voice as he stepped in one of the fireplaces at the ministry atrium before disappearing in a flash of green flames.

"Harry! What brings you to our humble abode, mate?", Harry Potter was being pulled up by a grinning Neville Longbottom since he graciously landed on his bum once he arrived at the main parlor of Longbottom Manor.

"Harry! I assume you are here to discuss plans for Tony's birthday as well as a Homecoming celebration for Hermione?", Luna Longbottom approached with a two-year-old blond girl, their daughter Kimora.

"How did you know that?", he blurted out loud and Luna just gave him a dreamy whimsical smile while Neville chuckled.

"Mon amour, could you please take Kimmy to go play? I have to discuss something with Harry", Luna addressed her husband.

"Of course, ma cherie! Come Kimmy, let mummy and Uncle Harry talk for a while", Neville scooped the little girl in his arms and left the parlor. Despite hearing Luna and Neville's terms of endearment for one another ever since they got married, Harry still could not believe the couple's antics. Of course, he understood that Neville and Luna hold France as a very important part of their relationship; the couple realized their feelings for one another while randomly meeting each other in Paris after the war after all. He just can't imagine the hassle of using endearments not in your native tongue especially since the couple can't speak French at all. Well, as long as my friends are happily in love… then I am very happy for them too.

"Have a seat, Harry and I shall call for some tea", Luna gestured to one of the couches. When tea was served, Harry started to squirm in his seat since Luna was staring at him intently. It was look that penetrated his very core; it's as if she's evaluating his worth or something which was odd since Luna is one of the kindest people he knew.

"Luna? Did I do something wrong?", he broke the silence since he can't stand the way she was looking at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong to me Harry. You are a good friend in fact. But I'm not sure if you deserve my best friend though", Luna shrugged.

"Luna – I…"

"Listen, Harry. Did you know that Queen Antonietta is classed as one of the most beautiful faces in the world, well according to mundane magazines? Men of nobility and well just about any man wants her but despite that, Hermione Granger remains to be insecure about her looks."

"Luna, I don't understand", he whispered.

"I know. And that's the reason why I doubt if you deserve my best friend. You see Harry for most of her life, Hermione has only been interested in two men, you and then Ron. Hermione fancied you, but she gave up after seeing you pine after Cho - excellent choice by the way. I mean come on Harry! How can you pick the Ravenclaw bully over Hermione?", Luna was exasperated.

"I didn't know", he whispered in shame.

"Yes of course. You only see Hermione as home work help, confidant, and someone who picks up after the fiasco you find yourself into!", Luna said in sarcasm and Harry felt offended.

"How could you say that? I never treated Hermione like that!", he defended himself.

"Really? Remember the Firebolt episode? When you followed Ron's example and let Hermione suffer all alone not knowing that she was tiring herself out with the time turner and reading laws to help Hagrid safe Buckbeak? Not to mention that you only talked to her again when Hagrid called you out on it. Also, when Ron abandoned you at the Tri-Wiz and you relied on Hermione for everything and the minute he came back, she was second place again. Don't you ever notice the times when you always take Ron's side or the times you have ignored or unconsciously hurt Hermione's feelings!", Luna was clearly angry now. Harry was silent. Every word out of Luna's mouth made so much sense. He doesn't deserve Hermione not then and most especially not now. How could he ignore all the times he treated Hermione like crap?

"Hermione opened up a lot to me and Neville about how she felt about you and the memories that she shared with you and Ron. Really, Harry? How could you do that to her after all that she has done for you? And don't get me started on not talking to her for months after her break up with Ron!"

"I…I…I'm sorry…", he was deep in shame and guilt.

"It was sad though because you sided with Ron as well and you avoided me for three months, but it was fine. Ron is your first friend and you always put him first, I'm used to it", he recalled Hermione's words during their long talk after she woke up after he rescued her from the hands of the death eaters.

"Ron is your first friend and you always put him first, I'm used to it", that line just keeps on repeating in his mind over and over again as he felt tears come. Tears of shame, guilt, and regret.

"Harry, are you alright?", Luna asked in a gentle voice.

"You're right Luna! I don't deserve Hermione. It's no wonder she left!", he whispered as the tears fall.

"You've been in love with her ever since she left, aren't you?"

"I realized that I am in love with her on the last day I saw her before she disappeared. For five years I searched for her just wanting to apologize for all the hurt I caused her. But the longer the time I spent without her, the more I realize that I was always in love with her. I just never understood the extent of my feelings until she was gone", he admitted.

"I always knew there was hope for you, Harry! Well, as the saying goes, you never what you have until it's gone", she chuckled.

"What do I do, Luna?", he said despondently.

"Well why don't we start planning Antoine's party? I already know what we can do for Hermione's homecoming!", she said with excitement.

"What", he was confused at the sudden shift of the conversation.

"Hermione has never been to a club before. You know dancing, drinking, and just enjoying herself. In the wizarding world, parties are not that great and well, she was busy helping you all the time. In the mundane world, if Hermione parties, the press would go crazy since she is royalty after all. So, I was thinking on Antoine's birthday we celebrate it in the morning until late in the afternoon. And after dinner, we transform some part of your manor into a club complete with a bar, some disco lights, and mundane party music. It's about time Hermione experiences this! You know just a chance to be herself and not Queen Antonietta. We can invite all her friends in the wizarding world, those who have missed her a lot ever since she claimed the Karthegenian Crown", Luna elaborated.

"That's a great idea, Luna!", Harry agreed while promising to give Hermione the best homecoming party ever.

"Great! Now what do we do about Antoine? For sure the little tyke is just happy to celebrate a birthday that is not treated like a state dinner", Luna chuckled. Harry and Luna spent around three hours to fine tune their plans for the double celebration.

Two days before Antoine's birthday, Harry informed Hermione of his and Luna's plans for a surprise party which she immediately agreed to help with. On the day of Antoine's birthday, Hermione immediately engaged their son's time with some ruse for his assistance being needed by his mother. With Hermione and Antoine occupied until lunch time, since the party was to start with lunch, Harry, Luna, and the rest of the gang prepared two venues. The ballroom was transformed into a club for Hermione's surprise homecoming later at night, and the dining hall, family room, and library were prepared for Tony's birthday celebration. Hermione was only aware of a surprise for Antoine, so Harry was pleased with himself with his clever plan to hit two birds with one stone - keeping both busy and unaware of the surprises headed their way.

"Hermione, I need you and Tony in the library immediately! It's an emergency!", a stag patronus with Harry's baritone voice interrupted Hermione and Tony's discussion in Hermione's painting room. Being aware of this part of the surprise, Hermione tried her best to show an expression of anxiety and urged his son to hurriedly follow her to the library.

"Mama? What's the matter?", Tony said in a voice mixed with confusion and worry.

"I don't know Tony, but best hurry to the library. I'm sure your father wouldn't say it was an emergency if it isn't important!", he held Tony's hand as they walked toward their favorite room at Potter Manor.

"Surprise!", cheers came from all around the library as Hermione and Tony entered.

"Happy birthday, Tony!", Harry approached the little boy and lifted him while turning around. The boy laughed as his eyes sparkled with joy at the surprise and at his father's antics.

"Everyone! May I have the honor to introduce to you, the birthday boy, my son, Antoine Leontes Harold Marcus Kournikova, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and Crown Prince of Karthegenia", Harry said with pride and Antoine bowed with respect. Harry chuckled when he saw the awkward curtsies and shocked expressions of some of the guests.

"Of course, please help me give a warm welcome back for Her Royal Majesty, Antonietta Hermione Jean Kournikova – Granger, Queen of Karthegenia", Harry gestured to Hermione with a hand. Despite the excitement of seeing Hermione again, everyone bowed and curtsied to the queen. It was clear that everyone was in awe, except the Longbottoms. The Hermione in front of everyone is clearly not the same Hermione they have known many years ago. While Harry has seen Hermione wear regal and more formal attire, he understood the shock on everyone's face. Hermione was wearing a white sleeveless silk top with a tight-fitted red pencil skirt and three inch heeled nude pumps. Her hair was in a French chignon and she had light makeup on. Harry was happy to see that Hermione was wearing one of the Lady Potter jewels which he assumed was handed by Winky to complement her attire. Hermione was wearing a gold chain with an oval ruby pendant that was surrounded by tiny diamonds. She was also wearing the matching bracelet and stud earring. The jewelry was classy and elegant - the perfect complement to Queen Antonietta's attire.

"Good noon, everyone. Thank you for coming to celebrate Antoine's fifth birthday", Hermione smiled but her tone was quite formal.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you awake! You had us worried!", Luna Longbottom ran towards Hermione and hugged her best friend for all she's worth. The rest of the room except for Neville, Antoine, and Harry are shocked at the display.

"I miss you too, Lu. Besides, you know I'm made of tougher stuff, so you shouldn't have worried Lady Longbottom!", Hermione teased.

"Really, Hermione? You start with the Lady Longbottom and I'd call you your majesty. How would you want that?", Luna mock glared.

"Hello, Neville! I missed you as well not as much as I miss little Kimora though", Hermione kissed the cheek of the little girl on her father's arms and Luna greeted her godson. The normalcy of their interactions stirred everyone to move towards Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reached her first.

"Oh, Her -, your majesty, we missed you so much!", Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Please call me Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. None of this your majesty stuff!", Hermione chuckled as she hugged the older woman. Hermione hugged Mr. Weasley and then greeted the rest of the guests. Harry meanwhile introduced Antoine to the rest of the party. This went on for around thirty minutes since there was quite a lot of people in attendance - their friends from Hogwarts, professors, and her friends from the ministry. What surprised Hermione more than some kids of her peers from Hogwarts was the presence of Draco Malfoy. She was civil with him during her work at the ministry and they have spent some time together when Harry was assigned to be partners with Malfoy for some auror duties.

"Your majesty, today I find myself even more ashamed of my actions to you when we were at Hogwarts. I know I already apologized before but seeing that you actually hold a more significant title than my so-called pureblood, I feel even more remorse. You never strutted with your title and treated everyone with respect, and you were a crown princess that time. While I on the other hand, walked the halls assuming my importance and bragging about my wealth and influence. There is nothing left to say but to apologize once again", Malfoy bowed deeply to show his sincerity.

"Please rise, Mr. Malfoy. As I said before, we all had to act a certain way in our youth due to different circumstances. Besides, I'd rather you call me Granger or something." Her last comment made Malfoy chuckle and relax.

"Well Granger, I know you have more people to talk to. So, may I be so bold as to ask you to bid me my leave?", Malfoy smirked.

"Of course!", Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Hello, your majesty!", came the enthusiastic yet obviously nervous voice Hermione knew so well.

"Hello, Ronald. And please don't start with the titles. I get enough of that every where else", she said with a sigh.

"How are you Hermione?", Ron moved closer as if to gather her in an embrace but held himself and extended a hand as if inviting her to shake it which made Hermione laugh.

"Well Ron, it seems you haven't changed a bit. Although I must point out that in the proper manner of protocols, you should never extend your hand for a monarch to shake. One must wait for the gesture from the monarch first. And you should only do this after a bow or a curtsy", she mock lectured in the same know-it-all manner that she used when they were at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know", Ron was red in the face.

"It's alright Ronald. Now shall we start again?", Hermione offered him a formal smile and Ron nodded. He saw her childhood best friend give an awkward bow. She wanted to chuckle but decided to keep the act since she wouldn't want Ron to commit another faux pas in the future. She then extended a hand towards him and just as he was about to shake it, she interrupted.

"Now Ron, you must then kiss the back of the hand of the monarch you are greeting if she were female. If it is a male, then you give one firm hand shake". Ron gently took the back of her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Good! Now since the lectures are over, come greet your old pal, Hermione Granger!", she moved closer to him and hugged him in one of her signature Hermi-hugs.

"You Hermione Granger are still the same lovable yet annoying know-it-all", he whispered to her which made her chuckle.

"And you Ronald Weasley are still a prat!"

"What was the lesson on manners for by the way?", he pouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself somewhere."

"Oh, alright! Now come on! I need to meet the Granger – Potter? Or is it Potter – Grange, sprog!"

"Actually, it's neither. Antoine is a Kournikova", she explained.

"Well, whatever! I just want to meet your kid! Little man sure looks like Harry by the way!"

"He may look like Harry physically, but he's a male mini me!", she said with pride.

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me the little tyke loves Hogwarts: A History too?", he teased.

"Language, Ronald! He's not read Hogwarts: A History yet because he hasn't shown any accidental magic yet. Although I must admit his favorite place is the library and wherever the piano is!", she was smiling as they walked towards Antoine who was surrounded by the Hogwarts professors and Harry.

"Mate! Care to introduce me to your sprog?", Ron had his arm around Harry and gave him a one-armed man hug.

"Ron, meet Antoine. Tony, meet Uncle Ron!", Harry introduced.

"Hiya kiddo! Wow! You sure look like your dad. Although your gestures are so much like your mother", Ron kneeled in front of the kid who was looking at him closely with the signature head tilt, penetrating stare, and pout combo that Hermione used to do.

"Hello!", Antoine gave Ron a smile.

"Should I bow to, Herms?", Ron addressed Hermione.

"Don't call my mama, Herms! She doesn't like it!", the kid admonished with a cute glare and his arms crossed.

"Merlin, Hermione! He's so much like you!", which made Harry and Hermione laugh. Hermione told Antoine in Russian that he should go mingle with the other kids for a bit because lunch will be served in a short while.

"What did you say to him?", Ron asked as his eyes followed the little man who went to play with Victoire, Teddy, and the other kids.

"I told him to go mingle with the kids. Lunch will be served in a bit after all, and well, I just miss this", she sighed.

"Miss what?", Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Just being Hermione. You know, invisible, ordinary, and well… normal", she admitted as her eyes were on her little prince who was now laughing with the children in one corner of the room.

"Your majesty! I haven't seen you in years", Hermione's thoughts were disturbed by Professor McGonagall.

"Please call me Hermione, professor. I miss you too so much. The last time I saw you was one week before I left!", she moved closer and hugged her favorite professor.

"Hermione!", Hagrid's voice broke their hug and she moved towards the gentle half-giant.

"I miss you, Hagrid! How's Grawp?"

"Well, he's alright. We're alright!"

"That's good to know."

"Master Harry, guests can now have their meal at the dinning hall!", Kreacher popped in front of them.

"Thank you, Kreacher!", Harry replied.

"Should Mistress Mione want to play piano with the young master for the guests, we can move it to the dining hall", Kreacher bowed.

"No thank you, Kreacher. We can play should Tony decide to at the library since his gifts are all hidden there."

"Mistress Mione? Don't tell me! Harry, you dog! You didn't tell me you and our little queen here are together?", Ron teased and clapped Harry on the back. Harry was red in the face with embarrassment. Much as he wished for his best mate's statement to be true, it wasn't. Not yet. Of course, magically Hermione is the Lady Potter because of the ring. But in reality, they were ward and bodyguard at worst or friends at best.

"No, Ronald. It's just a misunderstanding. Harry gave me the Lady Potter ring as part of my protections against the death eaters. It doesn't mean -"

"Whatever! Sooner or later, you will…", Ron ended his statement by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Mr. Weasley!", Professor McGonagall was scandalized at the insinuation.

"Sorry, professor. I was just… I was… I…", Ron was blushing so hard that they all laughed.

"Serves you right, Ron!"

"Well I think we should invite everyone to lunch, shall we?", Hermione went on ahead to gather the guests to move toward the dining hall while Ron and Harry stayed behind.

"Damn, Harry! The pictures you showed me of Hermione do not do her justice! She looks so beautiful! Merlin!", Ron told him as soon as the library was empty.

"You're married, Ron!", Harry said with sarcasm.

"I know that you dolt! I'm just stating a fact. I mean I can't remember our 'ickle Herms looking like that!"

"I know. You should see the blokes after her though. Those noble men who are seeking a courtship with her. And then there are random men who just follow her with their eyes everywhere she goes. It's like whether they know she is a queen or not, men are drawn to her like a moth to a flame. You should have seen it Ron…"

"Well let's talk about that some other time or someone will come looking for us", Ron told him, and they left the library to head for the dining hall.

They enjoyed a simple lunch of spaghetti, fried chicken, burgers, nachos, and hot dogs to maintain the kiddie party vibe and Harry was so happy to see Antoine have a bright big smile on his face. After everyone had their fill, Winky popped in and levitated Antoine's birthday cake. It was five layers, with all layers stacked and designed to look like a stack of books. Even the icing was made to give each layer look like the books that the boy loves to read. On top of the cake was a figurine of a boy with sitting behind a piano bench in front of a grand piano. Around the top layer was five birthday candles and the words, Happy Birthday Tony. As the cake was gently placed on the table in front of the birthday boy, everyone stood up and started singing happy birthday.

"Make a wish, my little prince", Hermione told their son since she was standing on the boy's right and Harry was on the left.

"I wish -"

"You should keep your wish a secret son. Otherwise it won't come true!", Harry winked, and the boy smiled. Antoine closed his eyes looked up and smiled before blowing out the candles. Harry and Hermione kissed each side of their son's cheeks and everyone was surprised when the little boy glowed and started to levitate.

"Oh my! Merlin!", Ron's astonished voice was the perfect summary of everyone's stunned reaction.

"Tony, could you please concentrate and gently float down please", Hermione held her son's hand to coaxe him to come down. After a few minutes, the boy successfully landed on his feet and stopped glowing.

"Tony! I'm so proud! That was your first sign of accidental magic!", Hermione had her arms wrapped on the little boy.

"Really mama? So, does that mean I'm going to have powers just like you?", the boy's smile was so wide.

"Yes, my little prince. Although, I do believe you will be more powerful than me", came his mother's reply.

"I'm so proud of you Tony!", Harry hugged the boy too.

"Let it be known that the sprog of Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard alive, and Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the age, may just be the second coming of Merlin!", Ron once again summarized the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

"Here, mama! This is for you! I just feel like giving you something. And I know you love flowers", Tony handed his mother a single perfect red rose in full bloom.

"Thank you, my love. But where did you get this? I didn't see you holding a flower before?", Hermione looked at the flower up close.

"I don't know after flying, I felt like giving you a flower, so I guess I wished for it and it appeared on my hand", the boy shrugged.

"What did you feel when you were flying?", Hermione gently inquired.

"I was just so happy mama. You were there, and daddy is finally with us. And I thought I was happy I could fly, and I did. And when I made the flower, I was just so happy that you were still alive and here to celebrate my birthday and I wanted to thank you. I was so worried mama, when daddy said that some bad guys took you away and when you got back you didn't wake up", the little boy was in tears now, so Hermione hugged him tight to calm him down.

"Harry, may I suggest that you and Hermione discuss later ways to help control your son's magic. Since he is a prominent figure in the non-magical world, it will be best for him to learn how to control it as soon as possible. For his protection", Professor McGonagall addressed the parents. When Antoine calmed down, the rest of the party enjoyed the cake and they decided to retreat to the library since the birthday informed everyone that he has a surprise for his guests.

"Tony? What is this all about?", Hermione asked once all the guests had settled themselves at the center of the library.

"It's my first time to meet all of you except for Auntie Luna, Uncle Neville, and Kimmy. But you all seem nice and it's obvious that you care for my mama and daddy, so I wanted to play a song for you as thanks for the gifts and for being my parents' friends", the boy giggled.

"Wow, Hermione! You just have to give birth to a bloody genius too!", George Weasley said which made the rest of the party chuckle.

"Yeah! And Harry just had to have a sprog that can possibly exceed his power!", Ron chimed in.

"Maybe you should make more sprogs, Potter! It seems you and Granger could breed the most gifted sprogs!", Malfoy joined the teasing.

"Although, in the hair department, your sprogs are in bad luck!", George teased.

"Haha! Very funny!", Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't see Potter complaining!", Malfoy chuckled, and Harry glared at him.

"So, what did you want to play for us Tony?", Hermione refused to respond to more teasing, so she focused her attention on her son instead.

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake and then afterwards, play and sing Sun and Moon with me!", Tony said in excitement.

"Good idea, but how about we play Sun and Moon first and then you steal the show with Tchaikovsky afterwards?"

"Okay, mama!"

"Hey guys, if you could settle down please", Hermione addressed everyone, and they quieted down and settled on their seats. Holding her son's right hand, they walked towards the grand piano and settled themselves on the bench. With a nod, Hermione and Antoine began playing the tune of Sun and Moon from Miss Saigon. Mother and son wowed everyone with their playing as well as their singing, when their performance was over, everyone was too stunned to react.

"Marry me, Granger!", Malfoy broke the silence.

"Shut up, ferret!", Ron countered.

"Merlin, Hermione! It's a blessing that there were no talent shows at Hogwarts because if there ever was, and you performed like that! You'd never get a day's peace since the blokes would be following you all around with lovesick faces! Who knew you could sing and play like that!", George spoke.

"I'm not that good. Playing piano just takes practice that's all!", she tried to control her blush at the praise.

"That is an excellent idea, Mr. Weasley! I should add a talent show for Hogwarts after the Christmas break. It would allow the students to showcase their other talents aside from magic", Professor McGonagall said, and everyone nodded in support of the idea.

"Oh, Hermione! Even if you are queen, you are still so modest! Or maybe all royals act like that? Besides, playing the piano can be practiced, you are right. But I was talking about your singing! Blokes would fall on their knees with love once they heard you sing. Right, Harry?", George turned to Harry with a conspiratorial wink making the emerald eyed wizard blush.

"Well, Antoine has more in stored for us, so if you can quiet down again please!", Hermione rolled her eyes making everyone chuckle. Once they were settled down, Hermione moved to stand with the others as Antoine played the theme to Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky. After his performance, everyone applauded.

"I guess it's time for presents! So, Tony, let me go first!", Harry pointed his wand to summon all the birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's presents he accumulated for his unknown child through the years as well as the gift he bought for his son's birthday this year. He sorted the presents accordingly on the floor and the little boy looked at him with confusion and happiness.

"Well Tony, you for sure are wondering why there are so many piles of presents here. Let me explain first. I knew that your mama was pregnant with you before she left, I just can't find her, and I never knew of your gender and when you were born exactly. So, every year I estimated that you'd be born in December, so I buy gifts for you in the hope that I can give them to you once I finally get to meet you. I also did the same for Christmas and Valentine's Day. But maybe, you should start opening the gift I bought for your birthday this year!", Harry gestured to a box that looked like the size of a shoebox.

"I love you daddy!", Antoine had his arms wrapped around his father's waist, so Harry lifted the boy up in his arms and held him tight. There were a few tears shed by the guests who witnessed the tender moment between father and son. Looking at the duo, Hermione was filled with regret for separating Harry from their son. Things may not have worked out between them, but she finally understood the impact of her leaving without a trace. She took five years of Antoine's life away from Harry all because she believed that she must stay away from him to be able to move on.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the children playing and the adults engage in conversation. After dinner, Luna announced that they have a surprise prepared for Hermione as well and so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took all their grandchildren home while Andromeda brought Teddy and Kimora home. The Hogwarts professors also left Potter Manor and all that was left of the guests were their peers from Hogwarts.

"Luna! What are you planning?", Hermione demanded.

"You're going to love it Hermione! But first, we need to change your outfit!", Luna pointed her wand to Hermione and her silk sleeveless blouse became a crop top and her red pencil skirt became a pair of very sexy shorts. Luna then pointed her wand on Hermione's hair and the chignon fell into soft delicate waves.

"Now I'm worried!", she muttered.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but Luna's orders!", Hermione heard Ron and her vision was obscured with a blindfold.

"What the -", her rants fell on deaf ears since she didn't know that someone casted a silencio on her. She was being held by the hand and led somewhere so she just followed whoever it was. When they arrived at the mysterious venue, Hermione was surprised to see the ballroom transformed into a club complete with disco lights, a bar, and high tables. She glanced around and was surprised to see Fleur, Ginny, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson, Audrey (Percy's wife), Michelle, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett, Daphne Greengrass, and some of her female peers at the ministry all dolled up and dressed in cocktail dresses or skirts and shorts perfect for clubbing. Luna was also able to transfigure her clothes while the men removed their robes and some even transfigured their clothes to something more "club worthy".

"Hermione, I know that you've never really enjoyed yourself much as a teenager and a young adult what with all the responsibility that you have and not to mention the war. You have been a great friend to most of us here, a respectable colleague to some, and a war hero to all of us. So tonight, we hope to give you one night of normalcy. Just have fun, get drunk, dance like there is no tomorrow. Because tonight, you are not the erudite Queen Antonietta, but just Hermione. The Hermione we all know and love. So, let's get this party started!", Luna was heard by everyone since she used a sonorous charm on herself. And with that Luna dragged Hermione to the dance floor as the first song of the night was one of her and Luna's favorite dance tunes, "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna.

While some of the guests hit the dance floor, and Luna and Hermione were grinding their hips to the beat of the music, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Harry occupied one of the high tables near the bar and helped themselves to some drinks as they were looking at the people dancing.

"Who knew Hermione and Luna could dance like that?", Ron stated as he was amazed at the sight of Luna and Hermione doing some sexy dance movements. He just couldn't imagine the know-it-all Hermione and "Loony" Lovegood grinding their hips and shaking their bums like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, I've seen them dance like that on many occasions. When Luna and I visit Karthegenia, Luna always joins Hermione in one of her special rooms in Kournikov, her palace, and they do some dances together, belly-dancing, aerobics, or whatever dance they do. Apparently, Hermione loves to dance to pop music since it makes her feel free and alive but given, she's queen, she must hide that fact. So, only Luna joins her and her ladies' maids.", Neville explained.

"Damn! I should have known Granger was a sizzling hot woman. She's always been like fire!", Draco muttered.

"Watch it, Malfoy! That's Hermione you're talking about!", Ron glared at Draco.

"Geez, Weasley! I'm just saying that Granger is super hot! I can't comment about Lady Longbottom since Lord Longbottom here might challenge me to a duel, but Granger is single. Besides, I was just saying. Even I'm not stupid enough to think that I could ever stand a chance with a bloody queen!", Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Like you'd ever stand a chance against Hermione anyway!", Ron scoffed.

"You know Weasel, aren't you regretting ever screwing up your relationship with Granger? I mean you could have it all you know?", Malfoy shrugged.

"I only regret treating her badly Malfoy. I am very happy with my wife, thank you very much. Besides, Hermione and I are better off as friends. I believe she's better off with someone else", Ron then looked at Harry meaningfully and Draco and Neville understood. Harry however was not paying attention to the conversation of the men around him since his eyes were fixed on Hermione.

"Hey Potter! Stop drooling! Granger might have you executed for ogling her!", Malfoy elbowed Harry making Neville and Ron laugh.

"You know Harry, you should really make your move by now. Malfoy is right. Hermione is a catch! You might as well tell her how you feel or someone else might snap her up", Ron told his best mate while the rest just nodded.

"You know how much I love her Ron. Hell! I waited for her five years and -"

"Wait a minute! Is Granger the reason why Harry Potter has been single and frankly, miserable for the last five years?", Draco interrupted.

"You really are dumb if you haven't understood what Harry said, ferret!", Ron sniggered.

"The point is weasel, if Potter here waited for Granger these past five years, then why didn't he just tell her he loved her before going away? After all, you must have been together since you managed to have sprogs with her", Malfoy explained.

"It's complicated, Malfoy", Harry sighed.

"Well, we got time to listen to you Potter. After all, we can't have the savior of the wizarding world pining over the brightest witch of the age, can we?", Malfoy looked at Ron and Neville who nodded their agreement.

"Honestly, I don't really know what happened. Basically, I realized that I was in love with her after she slapped me during the last time I saw her before she left. It's all hazy now. But the point is, I never understood my real feelings for her and I only realized it when she's gone. Remember that Valentine's Day of 2002? When Hermione came to the ministry ball in that bloody sexy outfit? Well, I got drunk then because I saw you and Ginny together, ferret! Hermione brought me home and the next morning I woke up to see her naked and yelling at me. She confessed that she was in love with me and I told her I loved her like a sister and she avoided me ever since. She left, and I could never find her. I knew she was pregnant with my child before she disappeared. And well, I've waited for her ever since. My life is incomplete without her, and when I saw her again, she's a bloody queen for Merlin's sake!", he explained with sadness.

"Wow, Harry! I never knew that. I only understand a little bit once I saw you looking at Hermione's pictures and singing to her on her recent birthday? And frankly, I only gathered as much information by listening to your monologues and you didn't even know I was there. Now I understand the situation, mate! You really have your work cut out for you", Ron said in sympathy.

"It's my first time to hear your side of the story, Harry. As you know, Luna and I were aware of were Hermione was all along. We are Tony's godparents after all. She made us promise to never speak of her location and circumstances to anyone else though. And after hearing her side, Luna threatened me that if I ever told you, she'd make me sleep outside our bedroom for a year or some other scary shit like that. Luna is very protective of Hermione and Tony", Neville was apologetic.

"It's alright, Nev. I perfectly understand. Luna was right to be protective of Hermione's feelings after I hurt so much", Harry sighed.

"Enough of this drama! What we need is a plan to get Potter here to just grow some bloody balls or pull on the right moves so that Granger can fall in love with him again", Malfoy suggested.

"So, do you have any ideas Ferret?", Ron challenged.

"I have a few. And I'm sure that since you and Longbottom here have very happy wives, you've got some decent moves yourself. So, let's pull our ideas together, shall we?", Draco gestured for the others to move closer and they started to discuss their ideas on how to bring the Golden Couple together.

Meanwhile, Hermione was dancing the night away with Luna and her other friends while drinking some punch on the sides during her quick breaks. Feeling the need to go to the loo, she excused herself and left the ballroom not realizing that someone followed her. She ran to the nearest comfort room and relieved herself and was shocked when she exited the find Ginny Thomas nee Weasley waiting for her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, your majesty?", Ginny addressed her.

"Ginny, you can call me Hermione you know", she replied.

"I don't think I deserve that honor to call you by your name your majesty given that I wasn't exactly a good friend to you years ago", Ginny admitted.

"Come off it, Ginny!"

"Your majesty, I just wanted to apologize for everything. For forcing Harry to side with Ron when you broke up, for being in the way of you and Harry. For not being a good friend and for using you just to get closer to Harry. I am so sorry, Hermione", Ginny had her head down.

"There is nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that he was in love with you and that he didn't reciprocate my feelings", Hermione shrugged. She may have felt anger towards Ginny, but it was all in the past.

"Don't you ever wonder why I broke up with him, Hermione?"

"I always wonder that but frankly I don't care anymore."

"I broke up with him because of you", Ginny admitted.

"Excuse me? How dare you! I never made a move to take him away from you. I respected your relationship! So how dare you accuse me of -", Hermione's rants were interrupted by Ginny.

"I know that you didn't do anything Hermione. It was all Harry's fault. How can I be with someone who was clearly in love with someone else? That is why I broke up with him. I set him free so that he can understand his heart", Ginny explained.

"You're crazy, Ginny! Harry Potter was never in love with me! He loved you and you let him go! So, don't you dare pin this on me!", Hermione was starting to get angry now.

"Listen, Hermione! How would you feel if your boyfriend calls someone else's name in agony when he sleeps? How would you feel if your boyfriend always talks about his brilliant best friend or talks about how proud he is of your achievements, how he only confides his deepest thoughts to someone else who is not you? How would you feel if you were the girlfriend but it was clear that you will never have his heart as a whole because there was someone else who already owns it even if he doesn't realize it yet?", Ginny admitted and Hermione was shocked at the revelation.

"Look, Harry always dreams about you. Calling your name in agony. How do you think that made me feel?"

"It's just the war, Ginny", Hermione whispered.

"Even so, there are other victims you know. So why does he always have to dream about you. And then there's him always talking about you. How proud he is of you. How brilliant you are. And then all the thoughts and secrets that he only shares with you and no one else. Hermione, he may not have realized it that time, but as a woman, I can tell. Harry Potter has always been in love with you. He just doesn't understand it. Maybe it's because he thinks you belong with Ron that's why he was able to convince himself that he loved you like a sister. But believe me, I know. A woman can always tell."

"Ginny -"

"That's the reason why I broke up with him Hermione. And frankly, I was right. After all, it is you now has a son with him. And it's you who is wearing the Lady Potter ring. You may not know this Hermione, but pureblood tradition states that once a head of house gives the lady ring to a woman of his choice, then he is dead serious about here. Besides, according to history, Potter men have always been the most loyal when it comes to their women. Harry never gave me the Lady Potter ring despite hinting to him that I would love to wear it before. He always brushes it off with some excuse that he'll give it to me, once we get married. Hermione, don't you see it? You are not married yet, but you are already wearing the ring! Besides, you weren't here to see him for the last five years. Hermione, Harry never dated anyone else after you left. Women are all over him, but he's never been with anyone. He's been waiting for you. Can't you see it, Hermione? He loves you very much!", Ginny convinced her.

"Ginny, you're wrong -"

"Hermione stop thinking and just listen to your heart. Surely you must see the way he looks at you. He loves you, Hermione. And I know that you still love him too."

"I don't know -"

"I want him to be happy, Hermione. And I know that there is no other woman in this world that can make him happy except you. So please give him one more chance", with that Ginny Thomas left a bewildered Hermione.

At midnight, Hermione's homecoming celebration ended, and people left Potter Manor. Hermione was tipsy, so she was leaning on one of the couches to calm herself. She didn't even notice Harry return to the ballroom after escorting the guests to the main parlor where the floo was connected. Harry was standing in front of her with a hand held out.

"Dance with me, Hermione", he whispered. Upon looking at the intense and sincere expression on his face, she took his hand and followed him as he led her to the center of the dance floor. She saw him point a finger towards the speakers and she heard a ballad start to play. Harry wrapped her hands around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

[Can I touch you?

I can't believe that you are real

How did I ever find you?

You are the dream that saved my life

You are the reason I survived… baby]

Harry held her close and she could feel the beating of his heart.

"I can't believe that you are really here in my arms again Hermione. You saved me. You are the reason I survive all the shit in my life", he whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered at the intensity of his words.

[ I never thought that I could love

Someone as much as I love you

I know it's crazy but it's true

I never thought that I could need

Someone as much as I need you

I love you…]

They were just swaying slowly to the beat of the song and Hermione's heart was thumping furiously. The lyrics of the song made her tingle with fear and excitement. Surely there was nothing to the lyrics of the song, right? It was just a coincidence… It doesn't mean anything, she tried to convince herself.

[ Can I hold you?

Girl your smile lights up the sky

You are too beautiful for the human eye

You are the dream that never dies

You are the fire that burns inside… baby]

"You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in this pitiful existence of mine, Hermione. You are so beautiful on the inside and out. Thank you for all that you have done for me in the past and now. Thank you for bringing happiness back into my life", he whispered once again, and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

[ I never thought that I could love

Someone as much as I love you

I know it's crazy but it's true

I never thought that I could need

Someone as much as I need you

I love you…]

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?", she looked into his eyes and gasped at the intensity of the emotions he could in his beautiful emerald green orbs.

"I love you Hermione. So much", Harry said while looking into her eyes and Hermione was not able to react when he lowered his lips to gently press on her own. She was too shocked at his confession but she immediately responded to his kiss as he pressed her even closer and she clung to him.

[ You are the sunshine in the sky

You are the sparkle in my eyes]

Hermione was feeling lost. Never did she ever think of seeing Harry again after all these years and now she was back in his arms and they were kissing. She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system, or the intensity of his confession, or maybe it was the lyrics of the song, or the way he kissed her. Hermione was sure of one thing though, she wanted him. She wanted him before. And yes, she still wanted him now. The fire that only he could ignite, the fire she assumed was gone, is still there. The fire was burning stronger than ever.

[ I never thought that I could love

Someone as much as I love you

I know it's crazy but it's true

I never thought that I could need

Someone as much as I need you

I love you…]

As the song finished, Hermione gave Harry one last peck on the lips before she apparated both of them to the master bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Persuasions and Decisions

Harry Potter groaned and extended an arm to the other side of his bed expecting to find a warm body there - specifically the warm delectable body of the love of his life. When his arm touched the softness of the mattress and the duvet, he turned on his side and slowly opened his eyes. Hermione must have woken up earlier like she always does, he thought with a smile on his face. Today he felt like he could power a patronus strong enough to ward off a thousand dementors by using his memory of the events of last night and the wee hours of the morning. He felt himself blush as the memories were playing in his mind. It all started with the dance, a bold move on his part after he was able to secure the combined advice from Neville, Ron, and Draco Malfoy of all people. The dance was sweet yet poignant while giving him the chance to finally let her know of the depth of his feelings. And when they kissed, it was like being on fire which made the five long years of celibacy as he waited for her more worth it. Nothing could ever compare to Hermione's touch, the feel of her lips, and the way she made him feel whole and alive as they make love. The way he made love to Hermione last night was different from the first time which to him was a hazy memory given his drunken state. Last night though, well, let's just say that it was the best night of his life.

"Good morning, my love!", he happily said to Hermione's portrait on the wall across his bed. It was part of his daily routine ever since she left five years ago, and he had that portrait of her installed. It made him feel closer to her no matter where she was. He got of bed and hurriedly get ready for the day since he was excited to see the loves of his life - Hermione and their little Tony.

Harry was walking towards the kitchen with a spring in his step. He was about to enter when he heard an interesting conversation between mother and son, so he stayed behind a wall and decided to listen in. He knew that his presence would presence would make Hermione shy away from answering the questions and Tony would be so delighted to see him that his interrogation would stop.

"Mama, I don't remember you tucking me to bed last night."

"There was a party for me Tony. It was an adult party though, so no kids were allowed."

"You didn't sleep beside me last night, mama. I can tell. You always kiss me and hug me, but I never felt you do that", Harry heard his son say in a pouty voice. This ought to be good! I wonder how Hermione would answer this question, he tried his best to control his chuckles to not reveal his presence.

"Ah, well… You see… I… I was busy last night!", came Hermione's stuttering and nervous reply which made Harry bit his lower lip to control his laughter.

"Why were you busy last night, mama? Did you do a lot of reading again?", Antoine inquired with an innocent voice.

"Well…"

"Can I read it too? I mean you're done reading it by now, right? You spent the entire night reading after all!" Merlin! My son would be a brilliant auror what with these skills of interrogation! I wonder how Hermione would dodge this one…

"I wasn't up reading last night, Tony", came Hermione's admission.

"Oh? So, what did you do then mama? Is something wrong? Are you sick?", his son's tone was filled with concern now.

"I was up with your father last night!", Hermione finally admitted the truth since it was clear that Antoine was clearly worried about her.

"Alright! I'm sure you're fine then. Daddy will never let anything happen to you!", his son's voice was filled with relief now.

"So, what did you and daddy do, mama?"

"Well, we talked a bit…"

"If you just talked a bit, then why didn't you return to our bedroom?", his son's tone was filled with confusion, which reminded Harry of how Hermione sounded when the facts don't add up.

"We didn't spend the entire night talking. We, well, we did other things too", Hermione confessed in a tone filled with embarrassment that Harry could easily imagine her face burning up.

"What other things?"

"Well, we, we, let's just say we played a game!", upon hearing Hermione say that, Harry had to cover his mouth to control his laughter since he can't help it anymore. Played a game! Merlin! Well Hermione, I would love to keep on playing games with you all night, he was shaking his head with mischief and amusement in his eyes.

"Cool! Is the game fun? Did you win? Or did daddy win?"

"Well… in the game, both players should have fun so that they could win together." Harry was so red in the face by now as he kept on controlling his laughter. He can't believe that Hermione explained the concept of orgasms using euphemisms for playing games.

"So, I take it you and daddy had fun then?", Tony asked with excitement.

"Well, we did have fun", Hermione admitted, and Harry felt like a king. Despite hearing the awkwardly funny conversation between mother and son on their activities last night, he was still a bloke. And it made him bloody proud for Hermione to admit that she enjoyed last night just like he did.

"Must be a long game, huh mama? I mean you were up all night after all!"

"Well, we played more than once." I can't believe Hermione is actually telling Antoine about this! Of course, the little boy has no idea what the "game" was but still, it was so weird to listen to this conversation despite how hilarious it was.

"That makes more sense!", Tony giggled. There was a moment of silence until he heard the little boy ask another question again.

"Can I join when you play this game again, mama? It must be really fun if you stayed up all night and yet you look happy what with your skin glowing!", Tony's voice was filled with excitement and Harry finally took pity on Hermione, so he made his presence known by walking through the opened door of the kitchen. Harry's eyes were shining with amusement and laughter as he saw Hermione's embarrassed face fill with relief at his presence knowing that Tony's focus will be on him now, so she basically dodged a bullet.

"Good morning, daddy!", Tony went down from one of the chairs surrounding the countertop and tackled him in a hug.

"Good morning Tony!", he carried the little boy in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He walked towards the countertop and settled Tony in his chair once again."

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?", he had a teasing glint in his eyes as he greeted her.

"Morning!", she replied in a pleasant tone, but her eyes were glaring and shooting daggers at him which made him laugh. He gave her a sly wink and she avoided his eyes and huffed while her face was filled with her adorable blushing. This resulted in his laughter to get louder. Both adults seemed to have forgotten the presence of the young yet very astute boy in their midst who was just observing his parents' interaction.

"What's so funny?", Tony asked when Harry's laughter didn't cease, and Hermione was huffing and glaring at him at the same time.

"Nothing, Tony. Your mama and I just remembered something funny from our game last night", at the mention of the word game, he noticed Hermione's face burn with embarrassment again. She now understood that he heard the awkward conversation she had with their son.

"What's this game anyway? Can I join the next time you play?", Antoine looked at Harry flashing his best puppy dog eyes and pout combo.

"Well this game is only for adults Tony and well, it only needs two players. So, I'm sorry buddy, but we can't let you join", Harry explained.

"Oh, alright. Can I watch though? I'll be quiet so that you can concentrate on the game, I promise!", the little boy tried again.

"Sorry buddy. This game can't happen if there is an audience", he explained.

"Fine", Tony sighed and pouted while finishing his cereal. Harry saw Hermione sigh in relief while she avoided his eyes and resumed eating her breakfast which was a plate of assorted fruit, two boiled eggs, and some milk. Harry then proceeded to help himself with some breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Winky and Kreacher are efficient elves that whatever you wanted to eat would just appear in front of you as you sit. While he was eating and listening to Tony tell them about his excitement during his recent birthday party, as well as the new friends he made, and the presents he received, Harry had a shit-eating grin on his face since the events of last night were still at the forefront of his mind. He remembered every detail of the three times they made love last night and he was damn happy that Hermione had never been with another man except for him since she reluctantly admitted it when she told him to go slow and be gentle on the first time, they did it. When he heard her admit that fact, he thanked whatever deities out there for his luck. Of course, it wouldn't matter to him if Hermione had another lover after him but knowing that he still is the only man she ever gave the privilege to make love to, made him so happy. His happy thoughts were interrupted when he yelped as he felt someone kick him on the knees.

"Ow!", he said in pain.

"Daddy, are you alright?", Tony asked with worry and he saw Hermione with a smug expression on her face. So that's how you want to play it, my love! Well, bring it on!, he thought as he now had a smirk on his face.

"Tony, don't you feel lonely at times?", he addressed his son and ignored Hermione's smug expression obviously showing that she was the one who kicked him.

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Well you see, when I was a boy you're age, I really wanted someone to play with, spend my days, share my secrets. You know, brothers and sisters. I never had that and well, I was wondering if you every felt the same?", he asked with feigned sadness and from the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione's eyebrows raise and the glare was back on her face. Since Tony was taking the time to consider his answer and was looking ahead, Harry turned to Hermione and playfully stuck his tongue out at her. When she tried to kick him again, he dodged, and her glare became worse. If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead by now.

"You're right, dad! I do get lonely at times. And yes, I do want brothers and sisters to play with, but it's not so easy isn't it? Mama says that for brothers and sisters to exist, a daddy and a mummy should live together in the same house", Tony sighed and then as if he finally understood the situation now had the biggest smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, daddy you are here, and mama is with us, we are living in the same house, well at least for now, so does that mean I'm going to have brothers and sisters?", the little boy was bouncing with excitement.

"Harry Potter! Come with me to the library, right now!", Hermione yelled with her hands on each side of her waist and she was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh-oh! Daddy's in trouble!", Tony giggled. Hermione didn't wait for Harry to react, she just held his hand and dragged her from his seat, so she can take him to the library.

"Tony, you can spend some time in the library and please call Kreacher or Winky if you need anything. I'll be having a few words with your father", Hermione addressed the little boy who just nodded in reply and Harry felt Hermione drag him once again. He gulped in fear, an angry Hermione Granger isn't someone you want to be in the same room with, especially if that someone is you. Harry then remembered his best mate, Ronald Weasley's immortal words that were a perfect description of the woman he loves, brilliant but scary. And so, Harry Potter, Chief Auror and Slayer of Voldemort, allowed himself to get dragged by Hermione while silently praying that only mild hexes or yelling will come his way, but knowing that this is the brightest witch of the age, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Harry Potter! What the bloody hell was that about in the kitchen? Do you have any idea what you're doing?", Hermione yelled at him once inside the library. He could tell she was really angry since her eyes were shooting daggers at him, her brows were furrowed, and her hair seemed to bounce with her magic. He gulped at the sight. I really am in trouble!

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was just teasing", he whispered nervously while maintaining eye contact. He heard her sigh.

"Harry, you can't just put ideas of brothers and sisters for Tony! Don't you know that despite everything, he has bout of loneliness due to his childhood that quite honestly, is not normal?! I don't want him to get his hopes up and then have them crashed and burned!", she wasn't yelling now but it's clear that she is still upset.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I didn't see it like that. I was just having a little fun, that's all", he felt ashamed of his actions now that he thought about it in Hermione's point of view.

"Alright. I'll just explain things to Tony later then", Hermione took a few steps to head for the library's exit but was stopped by Harry's hand on her arm.

"Hermione, I believe we need to talk", he looked into her chocolate brown eyes so that she could see that he was being serious.

"Talk about what?", she whispered. The expression in her eyes gave Harry a clue that she may be trying to be nonchalant about this, but she is masking her worry and fear.

"About last night. And where we go from here", he saw her nod, so he gently led her to the center of the library where the grand piano was, and they sat on the couch.

"So, should I go first, or do you want to start?", Harry broke the silence a few minutes after they sat down.

"I'll go first", came Hermione's reply even though her eyes were on the grand piano. She had her arms wrapped around herself in what seemed like a self-protective gesture.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry about last night, Harry. I shouldn't have apparated us in your bedroom. I got carried away with the influence of alcohol. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation!", she was still looking at the grand piano while Harry felt his heart break at every word she uttered.

"So that's it then? You slept with me because you were drunk? As far as I can remember, you weren't out of your wits last night. Yes, it was clear that you had been drinking. But I know that you weren't drunk and unable to understand what you were doing!", his voice was cold despite the hurt and anger that he was feeling inside. He avoided looking at her, afraid that she could see how much he was hurting.

"Harry, please understand. We are two different people. You have a life here and I'm sure it's great. My life is in Karthegenia", she was looking at him now, but he avoided her eye contact.

"So, you can't be with me because you are queen? Is that it? I could bloody move to Karthegenia you know!", he still avoided her eyes, but he showed the pain and anger in his voice.

"Now you're making me sound like a snob! What I'm saying is, my duty will always come first. My duty is to my people. I could never be a normal ordinary woman. Not here in the wizarding world, and most especially in the non-magical one!", it was obvious that she was getting angry as well.

"I don't care if you will never be normal. I love you Hermione! I bloody love you and being with you is all I ever want!"

"You deserve so much more, Harry. I could never be the woman to make you happy because you want anonymity and a simple life with your loved ones. Don't you see it? I could never give you those things! I'm a prisoner to my responsibility! My palace, guards, schedules, parliament, protocol! The list goes on and on. You will never be happy with that because it is the exact opposite of what you want!"

"I don't care about those things. I only want you! If by enduring all that means that I can be with you, then so be it!", he was looking at her now so that she could see that he meant every word.

"It's not that simple, Harry", she whispered.

"Answer me, Hermione. Do you still love me?", he was looking into her eyes now. This is it! The make or break question!

Hermione was silent. It was clear to him that she was contemplating her answer and then she sighed. Despite the silence, Harry understands. She doesn't love him anymore. Because if she did, she wouldn't be this hesitant.

"I don't know", she whispered after a few minutes. I don't know, those three words kept on repeating on the forefront on his mind like a broken record. Despite the short response, he understood. He may have felt that she still felt something for him with the way they made love last night, but it wasn't enough. It's not enough to break her inhibitions about their relationship. It's not enough for her to give him a chance to take that leap of faith with him. It's not enough for her to trust him again. And of course, it's not enough for her to forgive him for everything that happened in the past. Yes, it fucking hurts so much! But he understands. After all, if only he weren't so stupid in the past, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. They would have been happy. But maybe, that's all there is to it. Would be and what ifs. He grabbed his wand and summoned all the gifts that he got her ever since she left. And gently levitated them to a table in front of the couch sorted accordingly per celebration.

"I know that you are leaving the day after tomorrow, so I would like you to accept these. The presents are for your birthdays, Christmas, and Valentine's that I have missed. The letters are for the anniversary of the day that you left me", he said in a voice filled with sadness and resignation.

"Harry, I -"

"It's alright Hermione. I understand. This is not your fault. It's all mine. If you'll excuse me", he stood up and made for the exit. The last thing he saw was Hermione lifting the envelope that contained the letter he wrote on the first anniversary of the day she left. He closed the door of the library before letting a tear fall down his cheek, he remembers every single word he wrote on that letter.

"May 9, 2003

My Dearest Hermione,

It's been a year since I last saw you. You may find it funny that I'm writing you on the anniversary of the day you left me, but there is a more important reason as to why I'm celebrating this day. This same day last year, after you slapped me, I finally realized that I was in love with you all along. Despite you leaving, I felt that finally understanding my feelings for you is a cause for celebration. I tried my best to look for you, but it seems that finding the brightest witch of the generation is no easy task. I will never lose hope that I will find you again. I'm sure that our baby is born now, and I know that you will be the most excellent mother. I just wish that I would get to see you and our child soon. Anyway, with this letter, I decided to write a poem. Out of character, I know but I just miss you and our child so much! So here it goes…

I know I let you down

I think about it all the time

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

Always thought we would make it

The world was ours for the taking

God, I wish I could change it

How you left in the taxi,

And I just watched as it happened

I took the round trip for granted

Now I tell myself what's done is done

But really I'm afraid

The only love I'll ever know

Is one that got away

I know I let you down

I think about it all the time

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

I wish I knew it then

That life is what you leave behind

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

I get out at the station

Trace our steps where we made them

Through the maze of the pavement

And at the corner where I had to choose

Didn't realize what I had to lose

I should have fought until my dying breath for you

Now I tell myself what's done is done

But really I'm afraid

The only love I'll ever know

Is one that got away

I know I let you down

I think about it all the time

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

I wish I knew it then

That life is what you leave behind

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

Cause God it was perfect

I know it was all my fault

God it was perfect

Oh we could have had it all

I know I let you down

I think about it all the time

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

I wish I knew it then

That life is what you leave behind

We could have had it all

We could have had it all"

Queen Antonietta was busy going over a proposed legislation that is set to be approved or rejected on the last day of parliament, December 29th. It may be a day before Christmas Eve but as queen who was away from her kingdom for a little over a month, she had a lot of work to catch up on. She sighed as she remembered the recent events that happened and how it centralized on one man, Harry Potter. After their discussion at the library, they came to a silent agreement of avoiding as much interaction with one another before her scheduled departure from Britain. The last time she saw Harry was at the airport for his last duty as her security detail before she boarded the royal jet.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. These came for you from Britain. I already sent his highness packages to his quarters. The packages were presents from Mr. Harry Potter. And these are yours", Jeanette, one of her ladies' maids placed a beautifully wrapped large box on her desk. She thanked Jeanette before she was once again left alone in her office. She opened the card attached on the box and saw Harry's familiar scrawl. It was signed with his name with instructions to have the box only be opened when she was alone. Must contain some magical items, she thought as she carefully placed the card back on the envelope and started to remove the gold and red ribbon on the box. Upon opening the box, she was surprised to see two more boxes, one was a larger white box without fancy wrapping and the other was the size of a shoebox and was once again beautifully wrapped. She was more curious about the larger box, so she carefully set it on her desk. Upon opening the box, she saw a note that said only activate when there is no one else around. She then magically sealed her office and casted privacy charms. The larger box contained a crystal ball set on a silver metal with runes on it. A memory projector!

Hermione knew that she'd most likely forget about the smaller box that was beautifully wrapped if she activated the memory projector, so she decided on opening it. Inside the box was a pair of Manolo Blahnik flats. They were in a gorgeous blue color with a half-inch heel decorated by a buckle jewel of sparkling stones. There was a note inside that says, "Queen Antonietta and Hermione Granger are one and the same person so you shouldn't dress differently for each persona. I noticed that you wear high heels and fancy shoes as queen and wear simpler items when you are just being you, the Hermione I once knew. I hope this shoe makes you realize that you can create a perfect balance between the two. Remember that Queen Antonietta does not exist without Hermione Granger and vice versa. I do hope you will just allow yourself the chance to simply be yourself, Hermione. You don't need to hide behind fancy clothes or your crown. It's your mind and heart that makes you an efficient queen and an overall wonderful person. It's time you realize that people don't see your clothes when they look at Queen Antonietta, but they see the amazingly brilliant and kind Hermione that I know." To say that she was touched by the gift and his words was an understatement. Hermione loved the gift not only because the shoes were gorgeous and from her favorite designer, which she realized Harry must have picked up on when he accompanied her during her shopping, but because his words showed her how much he understands her. She removed the high-heeled pumps she is currently wearing and wore the new Manolo flats from Harry. Of course, as expected, it was a perfect fit. Taking the memory projector, she set it on the floor in front of one of the couches in her office and pointed her wand to the runes for it to activate. The first thing Hermione saw was Harry sitting on one of the couches at the library in Potter Manor…

"Hello Hermione! You know I'm not good with words so I hope my memories will convey the right message", she heard Harry speak from the memory projector and then a song was playing.

[I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oh, why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone]

As the song was playing, Hermione saw a memory of a devastated Harry who was left sitting on his bed after she disapparated on that fateful morning after Valentine's day 2002. She then saw memories of his efforts to contact her, but all his attempts were blocked out. She can't look away from his crestfallen face and the emotions that she could read in his emerald green eyes.

And then the scene changed to show his point of view of the last day they saw each other before she left Britain to take the crown. She saw and felt his joy upon seeing her at the theater and how it quickly became devastation as she slapped him and ran away. Since the memory projector was spelled to also make her hear the thoughts of the person who gave the memory, Hermione heard Harry's thoughts when she saw herself slap him, "Merlin! How could I have been so blind? I'm in love with Hermione!"

[Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oh, and all my tears, they  
Keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?]

The next memories projected random scenes wherein he say Harry's many attempts to find leads on her whereabouts only to end up being disappointed after every attempt. He would then say to himself that he will never give up and that someday he will find her again. And when he does, he will grovel at her feet and do whatever she demands just so that he can earn her forgiveness.

[So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be]

Who is that gorgeous blonde woman? she heard Harry's thoughts at the next memory being shown. It was during Luna and Neville's wedding where she attended in disguise using Polyjuice potion. She remembered that day she had her own tumbler that time and it was filled with potion that she must take every fifty-five minutes to avoid any mishap of changing back. She was really annoyed that time because she could always feel Harry's gaze following her around.

"She reminds me so much of Hermione. The way she moves. The way she talks. How she seems so intelligent. Even her glares are so Hermione!", she heard Harry's amused thoughts as she saw him looking at her disguised self with longing, confusion, and curiosity.

[So, baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you]

The next scene surprised her. It was a heated conversation between Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?", she heard the anger in Harry's voice.

"I want you back, Harry", Hermione heard Ginny's voice fill with shame, sadness, and regret.

"I don't love you. I just realized that I never did. So, I must thank you for that. By breaking up with me, you opened my eyes to what's been there all along!"

"It's Hermione, isn't it?", Ginny was teary-eyed now.

"Yes", Harry answer sounded so sure and serious.

"She's the reason why I broke up with you though. I reckon you need time to finally understand your feelings. And I guess I am right?", Ginny gave a dry chuckle.

"I love Hermione, and only her. I never felt this way before. So I will wait for her to come back to me", Hermione heard the sincerity and determination in Harry's voice.

"But what if she doesn't come back?", Ginny inquired.

"Then I will wait for her forever. Besides, if that happens, then I don't care. Hermione is worth it!"

"I'm sorry, Harry", Ginny said with sadness.

"Good bye Ginny. Thank you for opening my eyes!", Harry then turned away and left Ginny in tears.

[Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me?)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) everything stays the same?  
I just can't do it, baby]

Hermione saw Harry's point of view of his first meeting with Erik. She heard his thoughts about how worried he was for her and Tony's safety and then his happiness about finally getting the chance to see her once again after five long years.

[What will it take to make you come back?  
Girl, I told you what it is, and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying]

The next scene showed her his point of view, thoughts, and feelings during their last encounter at the library, the day after Tony's birthday party. She saw his pain, heard his regret, and felt his sadness.

[Baby, why can't we just, just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was?  
If you give me a chance, I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough]

What she saw next was something that she can hardly believe to be true! Harry Potter was crying while playing the piano and singing at the same time. This memory was during her supposed twenty-eight birthday which he apparently celebrated despite them being far apart. She could hear all his thoughts, feelings, and regrets. One thing was for certain, Harry Potter feels that his life is incomplete without her by his side!

[So, baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you]

The memory that was now showcased is their heated discussion at first seeing him in Karthegenia. She remembered her own memories of this day! She was so angry and surprised to see him again after five years. She felt tears roll down her face as she saw him grovel at her feet for forgiveness. She felt his pain as she commanded him to stand up and saw his tears as she turned away and left.

[So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be]

The current memory being shown is bittersweet. It showed her how his photo and portrait collection of her was being made. He apparently spends so much time dropping his memories of her in a pensieve and he would just keep on looking at them. One day he decided to take pictures of her in his chosen memories and ever since, he would greet her good morning and say good night to her portrait across his bed.

[Baby, I will wait for you  
Oh  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby, I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby, I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you]

Hermione heard Harry's thoughts when the scene showed her riding the royal jet during her recent visit to England, "I'll wait for you, Hermione. No matter how long it takes!"

[I'll be waiting]

"He does love me", that was the only thing that she could say as she tapped the runes with her wand to replay the memory projector once again.

Harry Potter woke up with a sigh. Today is Valentine's day of 2008. It's been two months since he last saw Hermione and Tony. Of course, he's been exchanging phone calls, video chats, and letters with their son which always brings joy on his face, but he misses being able to hug and kiss Tony. According to the little boy, Hermione's been really busy with her royal duties and despite the fact that he understands, her lack of response to the memories he sent her, were making him feel desperate. Maybe there really is no more chance for them after all. Of course, he received a Christmas present from her which was actually very precious since she gave him a photo album containing pictures of herself and Antoine during the last five years that they were apart. She even sent him DVD copies of some important memories, her coronation, Antoine's presentation as crown prince a few days after she gave birth to him, his baptism, as well as other videos. As much as appreciated her gifts, her lack of response made him feel uneasy. Maybe she needs more time, or she just doesn't love me anymore? He sighed once again.

"Good morning, my love. Happy Valentine's Day!", he greeted Hermione's portrait and he got up to get ready for a long day ahead.

Harry was about to head for breakfast after his shower and changing into his auror robes, when he felt that dreaded pull from Hermione's Lady ring once again and his blood turned cold. Shit! Please be okay, Hermione! Please be alright. I'll be there soon. I can't lose you!

"Winky! Kreacher!", he called his two trusted friends to give final instructions.

"Yes master?", the elves popped in with a bow.

"Winky, please tell Lenny to inform the minister and the aurors that I have to go to Hermione to investigate a possible emergency since I can feel a pull coming from her ring", the elf nodded and popped away to execute his command.

"Kreacher, have the manor in lock down again. I hope to be back as soon as possible with hopefully a safe Hermione and Tony!"

"Does master want Kreacher to get the all-powerful wand from its hiding place?", Kreacher asked since Harry returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb two days after Hermione and Tony returned to Karthegenia.

"No need, Kreacher. I must be going now!", Harry summoned his invisibility cloak and gave the elf a nod which the latter returned with a bow. Harry concentrated on the pull from his Lord's ring and concentrated on Hermione's location with a silent prayer that he is not yet too late and that he could still save her.

Harry arrived inside a very luxurious room but the first thing that captured his attention was a beautifully painted portrait with an elegant frame that was leaning on a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. He walked towards the painting to observe it closely. It was painting of Hermione wearing an emerald green sleeveless gown that was hugging her upper torso beautifully while the skirt of the dress flowed elegantly to the floor. She was leaning at one of the windows of what looked like the library at Potter manor with a contented look on her face.

"So? Do you think the painting is at least worth the value of all the clothes and shoes that I had you buy for me?", Harry was started by that voice that he knew so well.

"Hermione?!", he yelped in surprise as he turned to the voice. Remembering the distress call from the Lady Potter ring however, he still had his wand held firmly in front of Hermione. She could be an imposter after all.

"Really, Harry? That's the welcome I get after two months, your wand in front and you ready to attack me?", he saw Hermione lean on the wall and sighed.

"Prove you're not an impostor first!", he insisted as he strengthened his resolve. While being shocked at hearing her voice made him oblivious to most things, when she was leaning on the wall and talking to him, Harry gulped as he tried to reign in his control. There leaning on the wall, was Hermione (or someone disguised as her) dressed in a sheer white lacy robe that ended a few inches below her hips, barely enough to cover her matching white lacy knickers. The robe was tied around her waist but since it was see-through, he could see that she was only wearing knickers underneath and her cleavage was pouring out the top of the robe since the tie only joined the robe below the chest. Her hair was loose and tousled giving her the just got out of bed look, she had no makeup on, and she was even barefoot. Since he knew that Hermione was bit shy and conservative, his hold on his wand tightened because he can't believe that this master seducer in front of him, is the woman he loves.

"Fine. Fine. On the night of our son's fifth birthday, we danced to a song by Dan Hill and I apparated us to the master bedroom at Potter Manor and we made love three times", she replied with a shrug while he blushed at her nonchalant recollection of what happened that night.

"Is that really you, Hermione?", he lowered his wand, but he still had his doubts. He can't recall Hermione being so bold and brazen after all.

"Of course, it's me. You actually think just about anyone could come inside my private quarters at Kournikov?", she crossed her arms under her chest making them more prominent and she had a smirk on her face as she saw his eyes zoom in to her now more prominent parts.

"Oh. Um, so… You're alright, then?", he was starting to get nervous now, so he tried his best to just look at her face.

"Well I actually have a problem", she said in a sad tone.

"Really? What's wrong?", he was worried now.

"Come follow me if you want to find out", Hermione turned around and opened a door, so he quickly followed her. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from groaning out loud since he could clearly see her backside that was only covered in the lacy thong since the robe was see-through. I thought today was Valentine's Day and not torture Harry Potter Day!

He followed Hermione to what must be her main chambers since he saw a large four-poster bed with opulent sheets and pillows. He saw her take a seat on one side of the bed while she patted the space beside her in a gesture that meant for him to follow her example which he reluctantly did. As he was seated, he saw her extend a hand to reach for something on the side table near her before she focused her attention on him again.

"Harry, can you please tell me what this is please", Hermione handed him something that was white and made in plastic which he took in his own hand and examined closely. It was a pregnancy test kit! It was a pregnancy test kit that says positive! It was a pregnancy test kit that says positive that was handed to him by Hermione! Shit! Hermione is pregnant again!

"Hermione, I -"

"Yes, Harry?", she had a frown on her face, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I got you pregnant again, didn't I?", he asked.

"Yes, you did. Now care to explain why is it that every time we slept together, I always end up pregnant?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I, I don't know. I'm so sorry, Hermione!", he hung his head in shame. Merlin! How can I forget casting the contraceptive charm again!

"Well, since you always commit the same mistake, I'm sorry Harry, but you have to accept your punishment this time, or you will never learn!", Hermione said in a stern and grave voice.

Well at least my will is already in place so I wouldn't have to worry about that… Harry's thoughts were getting more morbid at each passing second filled with silence. He saw Hermione take a hold of her wand from its holster and he closed his eyes preparing for the worst. Maybe she'll just kill me herself and not have me executed. Or maybe she'll transfigure me into something like a toad… He reluctantly opened his eyes when he heard her clear her throat and his jaw dropped because he surely didn't expect what happened next. Hermione was sitting there, holding a velvet box that was already opened. It contained a silver bracelet with the Kournikova coat of arms embossed at the center.

"I, Antonietta Hermione Jean Kournikova – Granger, Queen of Karthegenia, humbly ask Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter to spend the rest of his days with me as my husband and royal consort. So, what do you say?", Hermione gave him a sheepish smile.

"What? I don't understand! You're not gonna kill me?", he stupidly asked which made her laugh.

"Well, if you won't marry me, I could keep you here as prisoner!", Hermione said in a stern and snobbish voice before chuckling.

"I'd be honored to be your husband Hermione. But only if you're sure about this!", he looked into her eyes so that she could see the truth in his statement.

"Of course, I'm sure. I just wanted to apologize for making you wait so long. So…", Hermione prodded him while bringing the box and the bracelet closer to his face.

"Oh, fine! I'd rather marry you than be your prisoner around here!", he replied playfully, and she threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged.

"You're still such a prat, Harry!", she whined. Harry laughed while extending his arm in a gesture that meant for her to attach the bracelet on his wrist. He saw her carefully removed the bracelet from the box and attached it lovingly around his wrist. When that was done, he pulled her close to him and sealed their engagement with a kiss.

"I love you Harry", she whispered while looking into his eyes as they pulled away.

"I love you, Hermione." After that, they spent some time celebrating their recent engagement.

Harry woke up when the sun was starting to set after he was thoroughly exhausted from their celebrations. Oh shit! They must be panicking right now since I've been gone for so long without news!

"Hermione wake up!", he gently woke up the naked woman sleeping beside him with a kiss on the lips.

"Fine, I'm up!", she moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hermione, people in Britain must go crazy with worry right now. I left them with a message from Winky saying -"

"Harry don't worry. They won't be looking for you. The ministry knows that I'm summoning you here with a fake distress call. Your secretary would have told which among the house elves you sent to inform the ministry about my plans. So just go back to sleep!", she informed him.

"You mean? Everyone knew about this?", he asked in shock.

"Well not everyone. Just Minister Kingsley, the staff here, Tony, the auror department, Ron, Andromeda, Teddy, your parents, and the rest of the Weasleys", she explained.

"What? Why?", he was confused now.

"When I received your Christmas present and the memory projector, I realized my mistake. And I finally understood that you really do love me, so I started making plans on how to go about my proposal. By virtue of tradition, I had to ask permission from your parents first. So, I found a way to sneak about to Godric's Hollow and talk to their graves. After that, I asked permission from the Weasleys, Andromeda, and Teddy since they are the closest people you have as family. Of course, I had to ask Tony's permission as he is your son after all which he just laughed off saying that it was his birthday wish to get us together. After that I just had to finish the painting you requested so that I can surprise you when you get here. When everything was all set, sometime in January I found out I was pregnant, so I decided to wait until Valentine's day to bring you here. Since valentine's day holds a special memory for both of us anyway", she narrated her preparations.

"Wow!", that was the only thing Harry was able to say because he was still awed by everything that has happened especially now that he's heard of her preparations for the proposal.

"Yeah, wow! It's hard to propose to Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world!", she dramatically sighed which made him laugh.

"So, proposing in your bed is all part of your grand plan, your majesty?", he asked with a smirk.

"Well, let's just say that it's part of my back-up plan", she said with a wink.

"Back-up plan?"

"I figured if you would say no given, I made you wait long, I can seduce you to saying yes", she admitted with a blush.

"Ah, I see. So, that's the reason why who were practically naked when I got here!", he teased.

"Hey! That's just a coincidence. I got so nervous last night, and I couldn't sleep well. So, when I heard you apparate in my private parlor, I didn't get much time to wear proper clothes. I just grabbed my robe in a hurried attempt to cover myself", she defended herself.

"So, you're telling me that you actually sleep with just knickers on?", he asked.

"You're such a bloke!", she scoffed.

"I thought royals should be all prim and proper?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you must know according to health experts, it's better to sleep naked or with as little clothes as possible!", she insisted.

"Really? Queen Antonietta of Karthegenia sleeps naked?"

"Oh, honestly! It's just -", whatever she was about to say was cut off because he pressed his lips on hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, your majesty!", Harry whispered before giving her a peck on the lips again.

"Ditto", her reply which is a subtle nod to Ghost, one of their favorite movies to watch together during one of their Friday movie nights in the past.

"Hermione, how can we get food around here? I haven't eaten breakfast since I was in a hurry to come to your rescue. And then I haven't eaten lunch either since, well, I ate you instead", he said with a smirk which made her blush.

"I'll ask someone to get some food sent up. Is there anything that you would want?", she asked while she sat up and summoned the wireless phone.

"I'll eat anything since I'm so hungry!"

"Good evening! Can I have food sent up to my chambers please. Yes, it's for two!", Hermione winked at Harry which made him chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE

The Quibbler Exclusive – Halloween 2018 Edition

An Intimate Revelation of Consort Harry Potter after Ten Years of Royal Life

By Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

On Halloween 2008, history was made across both the wizarding and mundane worlds as Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter married her Royal Majesty, Queen Antonietta Hermione Jean Granger – Kournikova of Karthegenia. Of course, many of us are privy to Harry and Hermione's love story that has been a fairy tale adventure from the time they met on the Hogwarts Express at the tender age of eleven. Their romance has been an epic adventure of friendship, struggle, and love. And now, ten years after the royal wedding that married the prince of the wizarding world and the queen of the mundane, Harry reveals what's going on in his royal life…

LLL: Your Highness, thank you so much for allowing the Quibbler to get this exclusive interview.

HJP: Come now, Luna, you know you can always call me Harry. We've been friends for 20 years. [chuckles]

LLL: Well, this is an "official" function Harry. I'm not here to visit my best friends.

[HJP rolls his eyes]

HJP: So, what's the first question Luna?

LLL: Alright! We have ten questions for you Harry. Ten questions that I am very sure our readers are highly excited to be answered. Are you ready?

[HJP nods with a smile]

LLL: It is well known in Karthegenian culture that when the monarch is a queen, she cannot be proposed marriage to. Instead, the queen must ask the man she intends to marry. So, after ten years, can you finally reveal to our dear readers how the smartest witch of the generation and the queen of Karthegenia asked you to marry her?

[HJP has a faraway look in his eyes matched with a fond smile]

HJP: Can you hold on for a sec, Lu? I will have to check with Hermione for a bit. This is juicy stuff you know. I wouldn't want my queen to get embarrassed or something. [HJP says with a wink]

[HJP on the phone with QA]: Hi Love! Are you busy? Right, I'm with Luna right now. Yes, for the Quibbler interview. She's asking if I can share the story of how you proposed marriage to me. Ha-ha! Fine then. Not the juicy stuff, just high-level details. You owe me this time, love. You know you can't use that execution threat on me. Ha-ha! I'll see you later. Love you my queen!

LLL: This ought to be exciting since I've heard from your conversation, mention of some juicy stuff? [LLL playfully wiggles her eyebrows making HJP laugh]

HJP: You know Hermione will punish me Lu if I share embarrassing details. So nice try, but I don't want to sleep on the couch thank you very much. [chuckles]

LLL: Ooohhh… Does his highness get the couch treatment by her majesty?

HJP: Merlin! That's one of Hermione's worse punishments.

[LLL laughs]

LLL: We're waiting your highness.

HJP: Alright! Hermione proposed to me on Valentine's Day 2008. It was actually a funny story. Since she wears the Lady Potter ring even before we got married, I felt a pull from her ring and I thought she was in trouble again. So, I hurriedly port keyed to her location tracked by my ring and I was in for a surprise. I arrived in a luxurious waiting room with a painting of Hermione. Anyway, we talked for a bit and she gave me a bracelet with the Kournikova coat of arms. She popped the question and I said yes. [HJP recalls with a smile on his face]

LLL: Really? That's it? Doesn't sound so juicy.

HJP: Ha-ha! That's all I'm sharing on this. Long story short, it was one of the greatest pranks pulled on me since the Weasleys, Minister Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy, and Tony knew about Hermione's plan.

LLL: Well, since it's the first time readers will even know about some detail on the proposal, that should suffice. After all, we don't want you sleeping on the couch, now would we? [LL says teasingly making HJP laugh]

[HJP laughs along]

LLL: Second question, as readers are already familiar with your love story, could you share to us the most difficult part of wooing the heart of a queen?

HJP: To be honest, the most difficult part about wooing Hermione's heart is not related to her being a queen at all. It's actually our complicated past and my stupid mistakes that almost caused us to not be together. When Hermione first left the wizarding world, it caused my world to crumble. And when we finally met again, it was of the most unexpected circumstances. I mean, can you imagine? I was to be the bodyguard of a foreign queen who was receiving threats and this queen just happens to be the best friend I lost. It was hard to woo the woman I love very much since I was always doubting myself if I ever did deserve her. I knew I was not worthy of Hermione but I was selfish and I had to try. Fate must finally be on my side since everything turned out alright, I guess. [HJP says with a sigh]

LLL: Wow! That sounds sad yet sweet. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to convince Hermione to give you another chance.

HJP: You have no idea!

LLL: Alright. Third question then. We all know that Princess Emmaline was born on September 1, 2008. So, we just wanted to know how you handled a pregnant Hermione and well, managing life with a new born baby that was then followed by your wedding on October 31st.

HJP: Oh, Luna! Trust me! A pregnant Hermione is not easy to deal with. I mean she may be known as a great ruler in the mundane world but, come on! She's the brightest witch of the generation. So, you can only imagine how she reacts especially her magic during mood swings. It's super adorable but scary. [chuckles]

LLL: Tell us more!

HJP: Well, I would end up on the couch for a month at the very least if I divulged. Let's just say that I love Hermione with all my heart but the mood swings induced by her pregnancy hormones which creates a havoc on her powers, not to mention the cravings are cringe worthy at worst. I'm always on my toes when Hermione is pregnant. And with Emmaline, the first pregnancy I shared with her, well it's an eye opener. I felt so bad to have missed her pregnancy with Antoine but at the same time relieved to have missed being on my toes. Seriously though, I would go through all that and more since I love her very much. And there's just so much joy when I first laid eyes on Emma and cradled her in my arms. Of course, all that and planning the wedding is hard but we had a lot of help. As for the wedding date being on the 31st of October, it was my idea. I wanted to marry her as soon as possible in case she changes her mind. [HJP shared with a wink]

LLL: Fourth question, what is the best part of royal life?

HJP: The best part is actually being with Hermione and our family. As much as I wanted a normal quiet and private life, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I'm very happy with our family. I love Hermione and our four children very much and basically; they are the best parts of my royal life.

LLL: Come now, Harry, surely there must be something that you like about being royal aside from your family? It can't be that bad can it? [chuckles]

HJP: Hmmm… Let's see… I love the opportunity to help out in charities. There is that, but that is not exclusive to royal life. If you can't include that, then I would have to say the personal chefs and the 24-hour room service from food to massages.

LLL: Now that we have talked of the best, let's discuss the worst. Fifth question, what is the worst part of royal life?

HJP: That's easy. I have to follow a schedule as to when I can see Hermione every day. I mean seriously! I had to plan what time I get to see her for dinner for example or some quality time. Aside from breakfast and sleeping time, that's the only sure things I do not have to schedule.

LLL: Wow! That does sound hard.

HJP: Yes, it is. It was really hard for me to adjust with it. I mean it's been ten years but it still pisses me off sometimes. But hey, I knew what I was getting into when I married Hermione. She has a duty to her people as queen so I have to accept that and just support her.

LLL: Sixth question, Harry. Do you think that your royal duties have a negative effect on your romance and marriage? Sorry for the blunt question but the readers really do want to know. You were after all, the most sought-after wizard.

HJP: Honestly, our royal duties do not have a negative effect on romance and our marriage. Of course, our schedules are busier compared to other couples and there is the public opinion to be really conscious about. For me though, as long as we talk whenever we can, sleep in the same bed at night, and get a chance to sneak off and just immerse ourselves in each other, it's all worth it. Because at the end of the day, despite the pressures of royal life, I am so blessed to be married to my best friend and the love of my life.

LLL: That is so sweet, Harry. Hermione is such a lucky queen to have such a supportive and understanding husband.

HJP: Thanks Luna. Let's just hope that Hermione agrees! [HJP chuckles]

LLL: Seventh question, Harry. When the wizarding world found out about Hermione's real lineage as queen, there was a controversy that you knew all along she was royalty or that Professor Dumbledore conspired to bring you and Hermione close together so that you can eventually marry her. Any thoughts and comments on that since you have never replied to those accusations ever.

HJP: To be honest, I rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time and met a bushy-haired know-it-all girl. I saw Hermione as just a brilliant yet sometimes annoying girl who became my best friend. Likewise, she saw me as a skinny runt with unclear vision who loves Quidditch but slacks in class. Hermione saw me as just Harry and for 17 years, I've seen Hermione as just Hermione. When I found out she was queen, of course I was intimidated. I mean I know I fucked up before she left the wizarding world and I knew I didn't deserve her. But to woo a queen? Merlin! I can't even describe how the shock hit me. One minute I was just so happy to finally know I can see her again and then there was a panic because she is queen. But then, I looked back on the girl I met on the train and I just see Hermione. The Hermione who was always there for me, my best friend, the woman I love and intended to marry. So, there is no conspiracy here. And no one can blame Dumbledore for me and Hermione getting close. Maybe it's destiny, fate, or whatever. But Hermione remains to be the best blessing that's ever happened in my life. Queen or not, I would still be in love with her.

LLL: There you have it dear readers. No conspiracy just like I expected. Of course, at least Harry finally addressed this issue.

HJP: It actually hurt when I first heard about these conspiracy theories but I never reacted since it would just stir more rumors. But I figured, this is the right time to finally answer this.

LLL: We're down to our last three questions. So, here goes question number eight. Prince Antoine is going to be a fourth year at Hogwarts and Princess Emmaline is a freshman. How does it feel to have your kids all grown up and going to Hogwarts? How do you and Hermione cope with it?

HJP: It is nostalgic actually. When we first dropped Tony on the train, Hermione was in tears. When Emma went with Tony this year, I was the one in tears. My little princess is already off to Hogwarts. I hope she doesn't meet a skinny runt inside the train. I can't take it when my daughter introduces a boyfriend soon.

LLL: Is that a threat to future suitors, Harry?

HJP: Well consider it a threat. My princess deserves the best and no bloke is going to come in and break her heart. I'm actually convincing Hermione to build a dungeon for potential suitors but she just laughs it off. [HJP says with a frown making LLL laugh]

LLL: Merlin! If you feel that way about Princess Emmaline, I can't imagine how protective you could be of Princess Alexandria!

HJP: Alexandria is just three years old, Lu. Please don't talk about suitors yet. It pains my heart! So, can we just go to the last two questions, please. [HJP says dramatically]

LLL: Alright, then. But you do know it's inevitable Harry. Our children grow up, date, and eventually get married. Anyway, here is question number nine. You've been living in Karthegenia for the last ten years and we all know that Prince Charlisle is the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. What does this mean for the future of your magical house?

HJP: Well Lyle is just five years old, Lu. So, I really do not know. I am not sure if this would have any impact on the Potter family magic. Of course, Tony is Crown Prince of Karthegenia but that is only if he does not abdicate the throne. We'll never know what happens in the future anyway. Yes, Lyle may be heir apparent to the Lord Potter seat but it's more of an honorary title now. I hardly even attend Wizengamot sessions and only have my proxy attend it. If Lyle or whoever assumes the Lord Potter seat will take a more active part in the wizarding world, it will always be their choice and Hermione and I will always be supportive of our children's decision. To be honest though, that's too far ahead. Lyle is more interested in pranks and music at this age.

LLL: Now, we are down to our last question. What is your anniversary message for her majesty?

HJP: To the most beautiful queen in the world and to the queen of my heart, thank you for making my life complete. The past ten years have been amazing. Every day with you and our children is an adventure. My only wish is that you would consent to having more bushy and messy haired sprogs with me. I love you Hermione! Thank you for sharing your life with me.

There you have it folks! Those are the ten questions that his highness, the Prince Consort of Karthegenia, Harry James Potter, heartfully shared with me during our intimate reveal all discussion. Based on his answers and how his eyes light up, the royal couple's marriage is indeed a fairy tale happily ever after story. To Queen Antonietta and Prince Harry, we wish you more happy years of togetherness!

"Harry, can I talk to you for a bit?", Hermione entered the door to the master suite's bathroom where her husband was enjoying a soak on the jacuzzi.

"Yes, love?", Harry said with a smile.

"Remember your message for me on the Quibbler's special edition?", Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do remember. After all the magazine was just released a month ago!", he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess your wish came true", Hermione said with a smile.

"What wish?", he asked with a frown.

"Harry, I'm pregnant again!", she said with excitement. Harry was quiet and his face then lit up with joy.

"Really! You're pregnant again? That's brilliant love!", he said standing up from the jacuzzi.

"Merlin, Harry. Don't get me wet! I have to attend to a people's visit this morning. And I'm already running late", she grabbed a towel and wiped the splash of bubbles.

"Awww! Come now, love. We need to celebrate this!", Harry said with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Nice try Harry Potter! But a Kournikova's duty is to her people first", Hermione shook her head.

"But I'm a citizen here. So, I'm part of the people you should put first", he said with a pout. Hermione contemplated his answer before she walked closer to the edge of the jacuzzi.

"Nice try, love. But it won't work. We'll just have to celebrate later tonight!", she said with a whisper before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry smiled as she pulled away. When Hermione reached the door, Harry called out.

"I can't wait for tonight, your majesty", he said with a wink which made her laugh before she closed the door and made her way to the throne room.

THE END


End file.
